Fairytale Braid
by Muckefuck
Summary: Modern School AU: Aladdin is a middle school student who is warned by his friends about Judal, a high school student with a enjoyment for picking on others and bullying. Aladdin decides he wants to understand the other more and goes against his friends' warnings. Eventual Alaju
1. Chapter 1

The busy city streets were crowded this morning with merchants and tourists, citizens and cars. Aladdin looked around a bit as he happily walked alongside his neighbor Alibaba as they headed for the school. His hand was swinging happily in the other's hand, eager to be heading to school and see his teacher again. This time though, he had promised his friend that he wasn't going to get in trouble and have to make him come get him early because he had decided to try to see if his teacher's boobs were as soft as they looked (he knew now, they weren't).

"Walking little Chibi to school again," a voice practically sang behind them. Aladdin looked behind them and smiled at the person.

"Hi there! Yeah, Alibaba-kun is helping me get to middle school!"

"Aww, how nice of Alibaba-kun," the strange drawled, wrapping an arm around the tensed up blond. "Do you tie his shoelaces and escort him to bed every day as well? You must be so proud."

Aladdin frowned a bit, tugging on Alibaba's sleeve. "Are you okay?"

The blond glared at the stranger before speaking, "Come on Aladdin. We need to get you to school before you get into trouble."

"I can take him off your hands if it's such a hardship." The stranger purred, moving around him and wrapping an arm around Aladdin. "You seem to not want to be around him very much right now anyway. I would be more than happy to be his escort."

"I can walk there myself if you would like," Aladdin stated, frowning a bit more. "I don't want to make you late for school or anything."

"It's fine," he replied, pulling Aladdin a little closer. "Anyway, go away, Judal. I'm busy."

"I was just acquainting myself with potential 'friends' for next year." Judal complained.

"It doesn't have to be next year," Aladdin replied, despite the sudden rapid movements from Alibaba for him to stop. "We can be friends now if you would like."

Judal grinned up towards Alibaba, "Friends now? It doesn't look like your friend Alibaba would appreciate it."

"You don't want to be friends with Judal, Aladdin." Alibaba pulled him away from Judal a bit more. "He's just a bully at the high school. He just enjoys causing fights and trouble."

Aladdin looked between the two of them beginning to speak when someone called out towards Alibaba, the dark haired high schooler turning rapidly and beginning to walk away.

"Later Fattybaba." Judal's face turned a bit so Aladdin could see the smirk, "see you soon, Chibi."

Alibaba glared at the boy leaving before he turned towards the incoming group. "Sinbad. Ja'far. Masrur."

Sinbad looked at the two of them before grinning brightly. "Aladdin! What a surprise! Did they let you off for what happened last week?"

Aladdin nodded, "Thank you for helping me out. I didn't mean to be rude, it was just she had a really nice looking pair of boobs and I was suddenly just trying to see if they were really soft."

"It's fine, it's fine!" He laughed. "She was one of my favorite teachers when I was your age so it was really easy to get her to understand. Ja'far looked anything but impressed with that statement. Masrur's eyes were on the disappearing figure in the distance, getting Ja'far's attention quickly.

"Was Judal bothering you two?"

Alibaba nodded, "He was being a prick this morning."

"When isn't he," Sinbad replied.

"I thought he was being nice enough," Aladdin argued, frowning again. "He was just offering to take me to school."

"There isn't an offer from him that I would take," the high schoolers all replied a bit as Aladdin watched the man leave.

"We should be moving along," Alibaba motioned towards the middle school building. "You guys want to walk with us?"

"We should be actually heading-" Sinbad was cut off as Ja'far grabbed a hold of his hand and nodded.

"We would love to join you. We should probably prevent the class president here from abandoning another day of school to go sleep in the school bleachers again."

"I wasn't going to skip," he argued, but the others didn't seem to be listening.

Aladdin's mind focused elsewhere as the other complained and argued over Sinbad's activities during the day. His mind was focused on the other boy from before. He didn't seem all that bad. He had been a bit strange of course, being kind of rude to Alibaba and calling him that name, but overall he seemed alright.

His gaze went down to the hand holding his as they walked towards the school.

Maybe it was time for him to be walking himself to the school building. He shouldn't have to make Alibaba walk him over to the building every day. It wasn't like he didn't have friends at his school or that he would get lost easily, but it hadn't really crossed his mind that Alibaba might want to be able to go to his own school and focus on his own work rather than have to walk him every day to the school building.

"Hey, Aladdin. Are you alright?" Alibaba caught his attention, making him nod.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Probably still trying to think through Judal's insults," ja'far pat his head a bit. "Don't dwell on anything too long, Aladdin. He's just a pain."

They were so readily willing to label him as a bully and mean. It didn't seem quite right.

Perhaps he should have listened to them, he would soon begin to think.

The next morning he left a bit earlier than usual, leaving a note for Alibaba saying that he could just go to school on his own this morning. He hurried along the roads a bit. His attention focused on getting to the school building safely. Usually he let Alibaba worry about the traffic signs and everything. His mind was so focused he didn't notice the shove from behind until he had fallen over, whining a bit in pain as he sat up to see what had happened.

"Ah, my apologies," the man replied, smirking in a manner that contradicted the apology. "Where's your friend, brat?"

"I decided to walk myself to school today."

"Oh, you must be so brave," Judal purred, watching him pull himself to his feet," walking yourself to school like a big kid."

"I figured it would be nicer to Alibaba-kun if I walked myself sometimes. He shouldn't have to lead me there all the time."

"I'm sure he greatly appreciates it." The boy leaned against the signpost as they waited for the walking sign to turn on. "Does he know of this plan or…"

"I came up with it on my own."

"I see." The light changed and Aladdin smiled at him.

"It was nice to see you again."

Judal laughed, "we're walking in the same direction Chibi. Don't think we'll be splitting ways just because. Or are you just wanting to not speak with me?"

"It isn't that," he said quickly.

"Then it looks like I'm your walking partner today." He motioned to the street, the walking sign already counting down. Aladdin hurried to walk across, the other striding in a relaxed manner across the street as they headed to school. "You looked like an idiot just now," the boy told him, rolling his eyes.

"I was just being safe," Aladdin replied.

"They weren't going to run over you. They would have to pay your parents for killing you if they did."

Aladdin shrugged, "there wouldn't be anyone to pay. I'm an orphan. I live with some adopted parents." He focused a bit on walking as Judal remained silent for a bit. Their steps and the sounds of the city around them being the only thing they could hear. He looked over at the other, watching him a moment before he felt the other realize he was staring.

He quickly looked away as Judal looked over at him.

"Ah, there's my schoo- AHH," he felt Judal tug on his braid, holding him back.

"Let's skip today, brat." Judal smirked a bit more as Aladdin flailed in his grasp.

"I can't! I'll get into trouble!"

"By who?" Judal grinned, "are they going to call your parents up?"

"No, but my family and everyone would be very upset if I missed school." He tugged his hair away from the other and felt a fist connect with his face before the other walked away.

"Your loss, Chibi."

He rubbed his nose for the start of a repeated cycle for the week. Every day the other would push him over, claiming to not have seen him or that he hadn't been able to slow down in time. He could tell Judal was lying, but he went along with it and forgave the other quickly. They would make it to the school building and Judal would yank his hair again and again, telling him that they should skip today.

And then he would spend the first ten minutes of school in the nurse's office for a bloody nose.

The following week, Aladdin found Alibaba getting up and coming to his apartment, his adopted parents letting him in so that they could walk to school together.

"How's your nose doing," he asked in concern as they walked out of the apartment to find the others waiting for them both. Sinbad and Ja'far arguing over something as Masrur told Morgiana about some defense techniques for Kendo.

"It's alright," he said quietly.

Ja'far hugged him as they got to the bottom steps. "I can't believe your parents took so long to tell us what was happening. You should have just waited for us, Aladdin. We love getting you to school."

Sinbad ruffled his hair a bit. "The bruised nose adds some character though. Don't let anyone bully you like that again. We'll make sure whoever did it gets a bruised up nose too."

"We won't do that, but we'll certainly report them," Ja'far argued, reaching for Aladdin's hand and holding it in his own. "The last thing we need is some kind of group fight turning up."

"Who hit you," Alibaba asked Aladdin as the two began to argue some more over the subject of revenge fighting or reporting.

"It was Judal," he admitted, sighing. "I didn't want to skip with him and he got upset about it and took it really hard."

"Took it hard," Sinbad looked over in surprise, "he didn't missed a day last week though. He had perfect attendance for once."

"He's nothing but a pain," Ja'far pointed out. "He probably was telling other middle schoolers to skip or he would hit them too. And here I thought he at least had a few boundaries."

"He didn't threaten me," Aladdin replied. "He just always got really upset when I would say no."

"Did you try to say yes before," Sinbad asked, earning a disproving look from the others.

"Why on Earth would Aladdin say yes," Ja'far asked as he led the group across a street. "That would be entirely inappropriate when he knows he should be at school. There is no reason for skipping unless he is not feeling well!"

"I was just wondering if the offer was serious or if Judal was just trying to see if he could get Aladdin to agree to skip school." Sinbad shook his head. "You're right though."

"Of course I am," Ja'far agreed.

"I should give Judal a few punches just in repayment," Alibaba declared, Sinbad nodding.

"I could get behind that."

"No, both of you can't!" Ja'far all but groaned at them. "We report issues of this nature, not take the rules into our own hands and try to tough it out. We are not living in the middle ages!"

"I like the middle ages then." Sinbad said with a grin, before a fierce growl from the other made him sigh. "Fine, fine. No violence."

"You won't get that kind of promise from me," Alibaba warned the man as he looked over in his direction.

"Oh, promises," a voice drawled. "Are we keeping secrets or just discussing something important?" The group looked behind to find Judal grinning, walking behind them a few steps. Masrur and Morgiana moved in front of Aladdin as Alibaba glared at him viciously.

"We were decided how to tell on you for beating up Aladdin."

"Beating up," Judal raised a brow. "I don't remember such things. I don't believe I hit him repeatedly or made him cry, did I chibi?" His red eyes flickered to the boy behind the red headed duo. "Did I make you cry, Chibi?"

Aladdin shook his head and he motioned towards him with his hands. "See, no tears, no foul. He's fine and I'm fine. We're all fine. I don't see where you are all getting so upset. Although," he turned a grin towards Alibaba, "if you would like to fight it out, I would hold no qualms in being the one fighting back."

The others glared at one another before Sinbad moved forward, pulling Alibaba back. "We have no need for fighting. We can reason this out. Just stay away from Aladdin, Judal."

"I don't take orders from a womanizing idiot." Judal's eyes flickered over the man, making a sound of disgust before he turned and began to walk away. "See you soon Chibi!" He waved back at them, making the entire group around Aladdin glower at his departing figure.

"He's going to be a pain isn't he," Morgiana finally said, Ja'far nodding a bit before pulling Aladdin along. Sinbad sighed and hauled Alibaba along with them.

"I'm going to hit him."

"I'm going to make sure you don't," Sinbad replied.

Aladdin's gaze continued to flicker behind them, looking to see if the other was following them. The others delivered him safely to school. He remained in that pondering state though, wondering what Judal was doing as he went through his day. His teacher frowned over at him and had him answer more questions than usual as he found no interest in her more than obvious cleavage today.


	2. Chapter 2

Aladdin woke up to the feel of his nose being in pain, the agony rousing him into consciousness as he rolled over. His hands cradled his nose as he looked over and found Judal sitting in his room, grinning at him.

"Hey, Chibi."

"Judal?" He rubbed his nose and looked over at the other. "What are you doing here?"

"We're skipping today."

"I can't." Aladdin looked over at his bag, knowing that the others were going to be here soon enough to help him get to school. He had a spelling test today as well. He couldn't miss that.

"You never have skipped before, have you?" The dark haired boy motioned to a bag nearby. "Let's run and have some fun in another city for the day. We'll come back tomorrow or maybe we'll just stay there for a while and do whatever we want."

"That's not skipping," Aladdin argued. "That's running away." His parents would be so disappointed if he did that. They were very nice people.

"You don't really think they care all that much, do you?" Judal moved forward a bit more. "They are so willing to let just anyone in here to see you, even if you are asleep. They tattle on you to their neighbors and tell you to work every day on things that you don't really want to do. Do you even get to eat what you want or do anything you would like to do? How often are they even around?"

Aladdin went silent, looking away. What Judal said was true, sometimes he would return home to no one, working on his homework and eating something simple before bed. And as for the other things…

He recalled Sinbad's words, thinking some more. What if this was just some game? Judal was a troublemaker according to the others. Maybe this was some kind of joke. He nodded, looking up at the other. "Okay."

"Hmm," the other looked at him before Aladdin nodded again.

"I said okay. Let's go."

Judal's smile widened, his arm going around the other's waist, pulling him to his feet as he motioned around them. "Hurry up and get ready to go, Chibi. I don't want to be walking out to see your little army waiting to stop us."

The boy nodded, changing and dumping his schoolbag onto his bed before refilling it with clothes and things. He looked over at Judal in worry. "What are we going to do about money?"

"I've got that handled." He looked over at him. "You have your things packed?"

"Yes, I have clothes and my toothbrush."

Judal's hand went to his, pulling him along towards the door as he picked up his own bag and nodded. "Let's get the hell out of here then." The man pulled him along onto the street. Aladdin's gaze flickered around the night lights and the cars rushing by. It was so strange, the excitement for the unknown was getting to him a bit. The air felt colder than before, the darkness around them making him wonder what lay out there. The hand in his pulled him along, the other's face focused on the city streets in front of them.

He wasn't sure where they were going, but he didn't quite mind it at the moment. He had packed his phone. He would call someone to help him get back if things turned bad. He was curious about the other though. Why would he just decide to tell him to run away? Why would he want him to go, when he had only known the other a little bit.

He didn't even know what kind of food Judal liked.

Judal looked back at him, raising a brow. "You alright, Chibi?"

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we heading?"

"The subway station. We'll take the first one out of this town." He checked his watch. "We're cutting it close, but the one I want will still be there when we arrive." He yanked him along towards the stairs, Aladdin quickening is pace as they headed down the stairs to the station and his gaze flickered up to the names on the board.

"Have you ever taken the trains before?"

"Yeah, once," the boy answered vaguely, waiting in the line with the others.

"I didn't think that these trains went that far."

"We're taking this to the Shinjuku district then taking a train from there to the south." Judal looked over at him. "Unless you've changed your mind?"

Aladdin shook his head.

"No problem going along with this?" He paused a moment to get their tickets before pulling him along to the boarding area. "You don't have a problem leaving your little friends? Not going to miss Flabbybaba or that idiot class president?"

"Let's go," Aladdin replied, watching the other laugh a bit at him before nodding.

He didn't seem to want to be here. It didn't seem like he was joking either. Aladdin looked down at the ticket and wondered quietly what he was going to do to explain what he was doing when he returned. The others were going to be so worried about him. It was only five in the morning though, Alibaba wouldn't be coming by the house to pick him up for another hour. There wouldn't be anyone at home to realize he wasn't there until the afternoon. The school would probably call his parents in the morning and they would wonder if he had been sick. His friend Alibaba would wonder if he had decided to go to school early again on his own.

There wouldn't be any realization of what had happened until it was much too late. Judal didn't seem to be worried about anything either. Would the others think he had skipped school with Judal when they found he wasn't in attendance either? Perhaps they would realize what had happened a bit faster then.

The squeal of the train stopping at the boarding place interrupted his thoughts, his hand tightening its grip on Judal's. He looked at the people leaving the train and walking up the stairs before he felt Judal tug on his hand, following the other's led as they boarded the train and sat down in a quiet corner of the compartment.

The other passengers, what few they were, didn't even look in their direction as they climbed aboard and sat down. His gaze flickered around the area in worry. He had never actually taken the subway before. He didn't know a thing about it. Judal didn't seem to find it the least bit intimidating. There were posters put up on the upper parts of the walls. A map of lines hung over the doorways. An announcer lady told them calmly that they were going to be leaving in a moment and to sit down.

And after that moment, Aladdin's eyes grew wide as he watched the dark underground pass them by as they began to move. His hands gripped the top of the seat as he watched the scene pass them by in rapid motion. He watched it all pass before he felt the subway move out of the darkness. The first rays of the sun shone down on the area, making him gasp in surprise. His blue eyes took in everything, from the sight of the steel rods holding the structure for the tracks together, to the sight of the city buildings in the distance. He could see the names of places written on the tops of certain buildings. He could see huge billboards announcing new products and people in the distance. There was so much to see!

"We won't be on this for long," the boy sitting next to him said, drawing his attention away from the majesty outside the window to look over at him. A strange emotion flicker in the other's eyes as he looked over at him.

"And we'll be taking another one of these trains to leave the city?" He was suddenly so excited for the trip. He had never been out of the area before. He didn't know there were such amazing things like this out there to be seen and experienced.

Judal nodded, watching him a bit more before he turned his attention towards the window as well. He pointed in the distance. "There's our schools way over there."

Aladdin craned his neck, trying to see it, but he couldn't. Still he smiled, "that's so cool! This is amazing!"

The other nodded, before he sat back properly in his seat, watching him now and then as Aladdin continued to gaze out the window.

It was a bit saddening when they began to stop soon enough, others beginning to leave and enter the compartment. He went to move, but Judal held him back and kept him in his seat, explaining that this wasn't their stop. He nodded quickly before turning his gaze back to the window.

It happened twice before Judal stood up with the train stopping, helping him get his bag back onto his back and escorting him out of the train. He motioned him along to the exit, looking around himself before he led him along. The boy pulled a phone from his pocket and checked the time, nodding a bit before he began to pull up a map and look around a little. Aladdin's gaze was to the people, a bit different in their attire than back home. There were more suits around here, the buildings were taller too, more old looking in some cases.

"We are going to be hurrying," he replied as he put his phone back into his pocket and bent down a bit. "Climb on Chibi. I don't have time to walk you there when I'm going to be running."

Aladdin hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Brat, we're either hurrying or waiting another hour that we could be spending watching the area pass by outside the windows of a train."

Without question, Aladdin hopped onto the other's back, gripping him tight as they ran along the streets. He rested his head against the other's enjoying being able to take in the area as Judal worried about their timeframe and everything. The sun didn't seem to have reached some areas of the city yet, the lamplights still on above them. Yet that changed as they approached a large building with several doors. He felt his feet being returned to the ground a moment before Judal was grabbing his hand and yanking him into the building.

Again he asked him if he wanted to turn back, making Aladdin wonder what he was thinking. He shook his head and reiterated that he was fine. He was ready to be travelling on the train and seeing the scenery pass by. It was true. His thoughts weren't on his school or his friends he had left behind to travel with the other. It probably had been such a poor choice, travelling with someone who had hit him several times. Yet he found himself more and more confused by the other.

Why was the other taking him away from everyone else? Why him?

Judal didn't give any indication, pulling him along until they were sitting on a new train, the compartments were closed off, unlike before. Aladdin gave his bag to Judal, who set it up onto a luggage rack with his own bag. They sat down, Aladdin's gaze moving to the window to see the area outside. "How long will we be on this train," he asked.

"We'll be on this for a few hours." The boy conceded, yawning and leaning back. "You can take a nap if you want."

"I'm not tired," Aladdin replied, feeling more awake than he had in a while.

The other nodded, curling up quietly before he shut his eyes, relaxing into the corner seat. The sound of the train's horn sounded before the transport began to move, the sound of the wheels against the track grew louder some as the compartment wiggled some with the movement of the train. He looked out at the city for a while as it passed by, but soon it was just greenery out there, moving too fast to be appreciated.

It was then that he looked over at the other, watching him continue to most likely sleep. He looked at his nice clothes and his carefully braided hair and wondered why he wanted to leave. From the looks of him, it seemed unlikely that he didn't like being at home. He was treated well and didn't seem to have any kind of trouble talking.

Perhaps it was because he didn't do a very good job at being friends with anyone. He hit people when they went against him and he was very insulting.

He tried to move around in his seat, trying to find a comfortable place to sit. The quiet figure across from him made him pause a moment as he debated what he would do. Soon enough, he crossed the small distance between them and curled up into his side, earning an arm slinging itself around him. He cuddled into his side, resting his head against Judal's chest as he closed his eyes for a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. That was the thing that he wanted to keep in mind as he shook into consciousness to the feel of his phone vibrating in his pocket. The alarm was a quiet one, but he hurried to turn it off anyway. Looking down into his arms, he watched the boy sleeping there quietly.

How interesting it was that the kid had actually gone with his plan.

He wasn't sure what to make of it though. The kid had been so adamant at telling him no the entire week before to just skipping school. Every day he would say that his friends would be upset or that he had something to do in class. Then he just agreed to going with him on a long trip away from everyone.

Judal's eyes were focused on the boy, wondering whether he should wake him or keep him asleep.

It was more should he punch the boy back into consciousness or wait him out, but his phone began to vibrate again, pulling him away from his planning to look at.

_Hakuryuu: Where are you?_

And so it had begun, he thought, looking at the text. He scrolled to the side a bit as he felt the phone buzz again.

_Kougyoku: Sinbad thinks you kidnapped a kid. What are you up to?_

He grinned, freeing his other hand from the boy's arms to type back.

_Judal: I'm going home. I don't know what you all are up to, but I don't really care old maid._

With that, he blocked the duo's numbers. He didn't really want to hear anything more than that. He really didn't quite care what they were thinking was going on. He looked outside of the window and watched the greenery pass for a while, wondering what he would do when he got the other away from where they were. There were a lot of options and he had a nice fortune attached to his debit card with no adults to stop him.

As for the monks back home with their doomsday plans and careful ideas, he would enjoy watching them try to plan things without his money to help them. Let their plans burn with their temple. No doubt they were worrying about the building he had set fire to before he had left. It was their ceremonial building after all. So many relics and things in there that were so easily burned into ashes…

Such a shame.

Aladdin began to move in his arms, his eyes slowly opening before he looked around a moment, his face frowning a bit before he remembered where he was. The boy seemed to have no qualms about running away so easily with him. Perhaps it was an orphan thing, that they really had no problem walking away from one life to life another.

The boy looked over at him and smiled sleepily. "Morning."

"Hey, Chibi." Judal bent his head forward, scratching at his neck a bit as he tried to think of something to say. His mind was a bit blank though, roaming over various thoughts lying beyond his grasp.

"So seem tired," the boy observed, moving forward a bit. "Maybe you should sleep some more. Do we have to listen for our stop or will it be obvious when we have to get off?"

"It'll be obvious," the older boy answered, sighing a bit before he turned his attention to the window. Aladdin sat a bit closer and watched him; he could feel the eyes on him as he looked over his shoulder and saw the boy staring. "What?"

"I was wondering why you wanted to run away with me."

Moving to lean his head against the knuckles of one of his hands, he raised a brow. "Why do you think I chose you?" He kept his gaze locked on the boy's wondering what the little middle schooler could possibly be a good reason for taking a boy away from his life.

"I don't know," he answered, frowning. "I spent a long time on by own when I was at the orphanage when I was little wondering why someone would want anything to do with me though. Then Ugo came and wanted to adopt me and I couldn't have been any happier. Sometimes I guess things just happen because they do."

Judal turned towards the boy a bit more. "Did you know I'm an orphan?"

The boy shook his head, "No I didn't. Is that why you act a bit differently than the others?"

"Act differently?"

Aladdin smiled sheepishly, "well, you don't really seem interested in all sorts of people like Sinbad-san or Alibaba-kun and you don't hang around others like Ja'far-san, Mor-san, or Masrur-san. I thought it was kind of strange that I never say you meet up with anyone else."

"Really?"

"I know you probably have friends," Aladdin added quickly. "You probably have some very nice adopted parents too, but that leaves me more confused as to why you would want to run away in the first place. It doesn't quite make sense to me. Even if you don't have friends, by asking me to come with me you are asking me to spend time with you and therefore you know you have one friend so it doesn't make sense why you would ask me to even go in the ahh-"

The boy asked and questioned far too much for his age. Judal leaned forward as he was talking and cupped his cheek, capturing those inquiring lips with his own and silencing him for a moment. The boy's eyes shot open immediately, his face turning a bright red as he felt the boy's mouth open, going to ask him what he was doing. Instead of pulling away, he tilted his head to the side, pushing the boy gently onto his back and leaning over him, deepening the kiss. He could feel the body under his shiver in confusion and arousal. The boy wasn't sure what to do or what to think.

Good. He thought far too much on his own.

Judal pulled back a bit, but he noticed the other was going to gather enough strength to ask questions. So he captured the other's lower lip with his mouth, sucking on it as he watched the boy shake. Those eyes burned with so many unanswered questions. Yet Judal's just glinted with teasing glee, his teeth grazing that lip a bit before he kissed him again. He took the chance to steal all the air from the boy's lungs, leaving him panting as he pulled away and smiled.

"Why would I do such things indeed."

The boy's hands went to his mouth, covering it as he stared at him in immense shock and wonder. His face was blushing, his chest moving a bit as he tried to calm his racing heart no doubt. It was a much better way for him to behave.

No doubt that was how that idiot president got his way, Judal thought as he leaned back and returned his view to the window, watching the scenery pass him by.

The boy leaned closer, eyes on him completely as he panted a bit. "Why did you do that?"

Judal looked over at the boy, leaning a bit closer. "Why did you enjoy it?"

"I don't know," he replied, averting his gaze to the floor. "I don't know why you did that, but you did more than just kiss me." He looked up, blushing harder. "I don't know what to do."

"Such a shame," he probably could have done it again, watch him turn into a human puddle on the seat all over again, but that wouldn't be as fun. He was expecting anything this time. It ruined some of the shock factor. Instead he shoved the boy onto the floor, watching him land with a yelp. "Stay on your side of the room, brat. I didn't tell you that you could sit by me and I certainly didn't tell you that you could lay on me."

The boy was so confused; the signs of it were all over his face as he tried to think of what to do. He sat down nearby. He turned his face to the window as well, staying quiet for now. With seconds passing seeming immobile as the greenery outside swept passed them without pause, Judal found himself leaning back after a while. His gaze locked on the boy in front of him as he tried to think.

There would be no amount of length that would be given to see to it that the boy was returned home. That was a fact that he could see now. Still, he rather liked the idea of having stolen something that the others would miss.

Just imagining their faces when they realized what had happened was enough to make him smile. If they knew he had stolen the boy's first kiss, they would be out for blood. It was like a whole new level of pleasure for him to imagine.

Aladdin looked back over at him, meeting his gaze questioningly although wordlessly. Judal leaned his head back a bit, smirking before he caught his lower lip with his teeth, giving the boy a languid onceover as he released his lip slowly. He licked his lip as his gaze locked back on the boy's, watching him immediately blush again and cover his mouth, looking out the window.

So innocent, it made him want to laugh.

"Have you never had a girlfriend, Chibi?"

The boy looked over at him in surprise. "No." He shifted in his seat. "I don't really date people. Alibaba-kun and Masrur-san said I should wait until I'm older."

"Do you do everything they tell you?"

Silence met him for a moment before Aladdin shook his head, "No. I was told not to talk to you and I did anyway."

"Does that make me special?"

"Everyone is special," the boy answered.

"You have such a way with words there, Chibi. And here I thought you had liked me enough when you were kissing me back."

It was with immense elation that he watched the boy's face burning once more a bright red. "Y-you kissed me first. I was just returning the gesture."

"So that means you have no interest in me?"

"I didn't say that!"

"So you like me then?" He watched the boy fumble for words and grinned, looking back out the window. He couldn't have enjoyed the reaction any bit more as he continued,"Great, then we'll call this a good first date and go from there."

"We can't date though!" Aladdin stared at him in shock. "We're both boys!"

"Do you like me," Judal asked, all but purring the question towards the boy.

"Of course, I do," Aladdin frowned, leaning forward a bit to argue more effectively, "but ah-"

Judal grabbed his face, pulling him forward again and leaving just a small gap of space between their faces. His eyes flashed as he spoke. "That's all that matters then. Surely you know that your little group of friends is mostly in love with one another."

"It's different for them though-"

"Is it?" Judal rested his forehead against the boy's. "What does it matter whether I hit you or I kiss you? Do they look too pleased when idiot president is roaming around to all those others, or when that little girl in your gang is roaming to spend time with others? And yet here you are, having all of my attention. Don't you find it better to have all of my attention for you and you alone? There isn't anyone here that has more of my attention than you right now."

"You'll get bored." Aladdin looked away, "you can't just be alone with one person forever. There isn't any fun to be had by being all alone."

Judal released him, scoffing as he leaned back in his seat and returned his attention to the window. "You'll find there's plenty of fun to be had, one way or another, with only one person. You might find you prefer it more."


	4. Chapter 4

The train arrived with a symphony of sound. A screeching of wheels against metal was heard, a small bell chiming throughout the entire train to alert the passengers, people could be heard hurrying about to gather their things and head out to carry on with their day. The bright colors of the wildlife had once more vanished behind the walls of another city, the wood and metal, plaster and advertisements hid the outside world away.

Yet all of this commotion and activity was as quiet to Aladdin as the rushing greenery that had been once outside that window in their compartment. His mind was revolving constantly around what he was doing. He kept trying to understand what the other had meant by doing everything.

The boy hadn't said a word since that moment he had pulled away. His eyes had wandered over to the scene outside for ages at a time, no longer meeting his staring gaze.

_It isn't polite to stare, Aladdin, _his adopted father, Ugo, would always say.

If only you were here to help me, he thought. Maybe if he were here, he could understand everything going on. Judal was so confusing to him! No matter how smart Mor-san and everyone said that Aladdin was, or how often he would get his homework done without having to carry it all home; there wasn't anything that he could quite understand about the person sitting across from him. It wasn't even as though he could ask the other. Every time he thought he understood. Perhaps he was a bully, perhaps he was misunderstood; no, Judal would change everything the moment he thought he understood. The enigma of the boy was making him lose his mind.

Then there was that kiss.

Why would someone kiss him like that? He wasn't sure it could be counted as a kiss with the way he did it. It had felt so much more like he just swiped all the air from him, making him depend on him to be able to have his next breath of air. Then the way he had…

He blushed and looked away, hardly noticing that the other was checking his phone as he looked over in the direction of the doorway.

It made him feel so strange to think about. There wasn't any reason for him to necessarily be embarrassed about it. He had seen his friends kiss each other before… well, it was mostly Sinbad and Ja'far when they were sure that no one else was around, but he felt like it was almost natural for them.

It was far different for him though. It wasn't quite natural for him and Judal to kiss, and yet…

It wasn't as though it was unnatural.

He didn't know. There were far too many unanswered questions roaming about for him to feel at ease. Judal didn't seem like someone who would want to answer those questions either. He seemed perfectly content to leave him to wonder. It was killing him though. He wanted to understand so he could do what he felt was best. This idea of keeping him guessing was horrible.

He jumped a bit as the other began to get up, reaching above to pull down their bags. "Ready, Chibi?"

"You can just call me, Aladdin," he informed him tiredly, a small headache having formed from the wild goose chase of thought.

Judal tossed his bag at him. "Does everyone call you that?"

Barely catching the bag tossed at him, Aladdin nodded. "It is my name. It's only polite of everyone to call me by it instead of something else." It was what people normally did with names, was it not? It didn't make sense to call someone by another name unless it was to insult and he didn't like to spend time with those types of people, until now that was.

The other merely rested a hand to his head and somewhat viciously messed up his hair. "Then I'm not calling you that, brat. You won't hear that name be uttered by me a single time."

He was a jerk. Puffing his cheeks out a bit, Aladdin glared at him a bit. "You don't see me calling you tall one or giant."

Judal's eyes seemed to all but glint in mirth at his behavior. His movements were subtle but effective at pushing him a bit deeper into the room and pressing him against the window as he spoke, "Does anyone else get a nickname from you?"

He looked up at him and paused a moment before nodding. "I call Morgiana by Mor-san and sometimes I will call my other friends and friends of Alibaba-kun's by brother or sister. They never mind it though." Sinbad seemed to prefer it sometimes, especially when in public.

"Then tell me Chibi, what's my nickname then?" He stopped him short of answering though. "And don't say big brother or you might be walking out of here with a bloody nose."

He shut his mouth again, trying to think of a nickname on the spot for the other. Judal wasn't a very long name though. It really didn't have any shortening to be had. Ju sounded a bit strange and Jud sounded kind of wrong.

"What's the matter, Chibi? Can't think of anything?"

"It's hard with your name," he replied honestly, looking up at him sheepishly.

The older boy didn't really seem to care, pulling away and grabbing his hand. "Come on then, we shouldn't be staying here when all that will happen is we'll be taken back."

Aladdin followed after him as they moved. Through throngs of people and a large building, the roof being a window towards the skies; there was so much to see in this room alone. His eyes were glued to the ceiling and the area. Judal soon found himself literally dragging him along as he almost completely stopped to watch a jet fly overhead.

"Chibi," Judal almost started to get after him when Aladdin looked over at him with a bright smile.

"Did you see that?" He had never seen a jet from so close before. The sound and look of it was so cool. His eyes scanned over the ceiling, hoping to see another.

Judal watched him a moment before picking him up, letting him scramble to wrap his arms around him and settle into place on his back.

"I can walk."

"You weren't doing it right," Judal replied easily. The people around them were getting a bit more impatient. "Let's get to a hotel before we end up getting walked all over here."

The boy nodded, but his eyes were still on the skyline visible in the room. He seemed to be endlessly excited about it all, wanting to see everything and hear everything. Judal could practically feel his stomach growl as they passed the food area and head out onto the streets.

"Can we get something to eat before we do anything?"

"We can get food after the hotel."

Aladdin held onto him tighter. "I'm so hungry. What time is it?"

"It's only noon, brat." Judal looked around and sighed. This wasn't as far as he had expected. He wanted to put more miles between their home and them. Kamakura wasn't far enough. They would have to rent a bike and move more south.

Aladdin squirmed on his back, rubbing his eyes a bit to rid himself of the sleepiness and trying not to complain despite his very loud stomach.

"We're going to be travelling again before we reach the hotel." Judal began, looking towards a nearby bike rental place.

"Judal, please." Aladdin pressed himself closer. "I'm so hungry. Can we just take some food with us when we go? I didn't have breakfast this morning." He couldn't stop himself from asking. There was too much hunger. He wanted to eat a building he was so starving.

The older boy sighed, rubbing his forehead a moment. "Fine. We'll get something to eat. What do you want?"

Aladdin perked up, looking around a moment before he grinned sheepishly. "I don't know. I just want something to eat."

Great, where the hell had he eaten when he had wandered here when he was little? Taking a moment to think, he sighed as he realized where they would need to be heading. "Chibi, we have to get a bike to get food."

"A bike?"

Apparently the boy had never seen a motorcycle up close before. Even as Judal led him into the rental shop and they were handed a bike (after some serious dealings and quiet arguments), the boy seemed all but terrified at the idea of getting on the thing and heading out.

"Don't tell me you're scared of it."

"No," Aladdin looked over at him before turning his gaze back. "Look at it though. It's different from other bikes I've seen and it doesn't seem to have the pedals made the same way."

"It's easy," Judal replied, looping a leg over the seat to sit down and tossing his bag into the compartment behind him. "You're going to sit in this little seat next to me and I'm going to sit here and you can just look around as I drive."

"Won't the wind hit us?"

"That's what these helmets are for," he lifted the two helmets and rolled his eyes. "Now come on. We haven't got all day."

"I don't know…"

"Are you hungry? Because we either ride this way or we'll be spending the next week trying to get to where we're heading."

The boy stepped warily into the seat, looking up only to feel Judal set the helmet on him. "If you're so hungry then stop worrying about it and let me focus on what we're doing. Just sit there and don't try sticking your hands out of that seat while I drive."

"Have you driven one of these before?"

Judal grinned a bit as he started up the engine. "No, but they can't be that hard. It's like a regular bike, isn't it?" With that, he let the bike move forward, laughing a bit as Aladdin held onto the seat and ducked his head so that he wouldn't have to see anything going on.

He could have laughed at the other some more, but he focused a bit on getting them to the destination. The streets weren't particularly busy, it being a smaller area than the city, but Judal still had a time of it with the tourists. Still, stopping in front of the noodle shop and pulling off his helmet, Judal grinned. "See, Chibi. It's fine. I can drive."

Aladdin poked his head out from the sidecar, looking around carefully. "You almost hit a person."

"Shouldn't have been crossing the street so unsafely."

"There was a red light."

"No red light stops me, Chibi."

Aladdin climbed out of the compartment and looked around a moment before frowning. "I don't think this is a food place."

"That just shows you that you have no idea what a good food place looks like." The raven-haired boy motioned towards the building. Raitei is a food place, one of the best around here and they have noodles, which is probably the best since you forgot to eat before we left."

Aladdin pouted, "You didn't let me. You said we needed to hurry."

"Should have woke up sooner Chibi." He pulled the boy along with him, persuading him to part from their bike and bags to enter the place. The smell of the soba and obento boxes seemed to set the boy's worries at ease.

Judal led the boy in front of him towards a table and sat down, pulling him to sit closer as they waited for a server. Aladdin's eyes were taking in everything once more, his smile back in place. "Everything is amazing in here!"

"It's not bad for some quick food."

"This looks better than fast food though." Aladdin looked a bit closer at the surroundings, thinking back to the quick meals at home. "Do you eat like this a lot?"

"Nope."

Aladdin frowned, "Then do you eat better than this?"

"What does it matter if I eat better or worse, Chibi?" Judal replied exasperatedly. "I eat. That is the important thing. It doesn't matter whether it is good or not to me."

"I suppose."

Judal looked over at him, resting his chin in hand as he looked at the boy. "And what about you? Don't your adopted parents take you to nice places?"

"It's mostly just Ugo and I," he answered, looking around a bit so that he wouldn't have to look at the other boy. Judal seemed to laugh a bit before turning his head to face him.

"Didn't 'Ugo' teach you not to look away when talking to someone?"

"Yes, he did, but he also taught me not to run away."

Judal grinned, "You just don't feel like listening to any rules, do you?"

"I normally do." He sighed only to feel himself pulled a bit closer. Judal tilted his head up a bit and that strange smile graced his visage again. He traced a finger over the boy's lips.

"What are you thinking about, Chibi?" He leaned closer. "Are you upset that you ran away so soon? Already so regretful about leaving someone who was never home and left the door unlocked for just anyone to come along and walk into the home?"

Aladdin blushed a bit, staring more towards his hands a moment before the other tilted his head up more, leaning closer. "…It's not that I'm regretful or upset," he began, voice soft as he tried to find his voice fully. "I just don't… I don't quite get what would make you want to spend time with me like this. I know you probably have adopted parents too and you probably have friends of your own that are worried about you now that you've run away."

"I have no need for friends, Chibi."

"Everyone has friends though," he countered, "Even if you don't think anything of them. They are always there for you and will be the first to stand up for you an-"

Judal shook his head. "I don't have friends. I don't need friends. I don't even want friends. Friends are a pain in the ass. They think that you will have their back for every little thing and that you have everything in common-"

"I'm your friend," Aladdin interrupted. "I don't we don't agree on a lot of things and that we won't always have each other's backs, but when you really need me, I'll be here."

Judal stared at him a moment before making a huff in doubt, "then you're even more of an idiot than the others."

The server came within a moment, taking their orders from Judal as Aladdin moved away and leaned back in his seat. It wasn't foolish to trust someone else to be your friend. It wasn't wrong to take a leap of faith with a friend and hope that all would end well.

That was what he was doing now with Judal.


	5. Chapter 5

The place was fairly mixed between inexpensive and driving a wallet of cash dry. There had been a great improvement in the surroundings, the older boy noted as he waited quietly for their food to arrive with Aladdin. The small boy didn't seem to have a problem looking around. His mouth seemed to be unable to stop. There would be a motion towards a painting of something abstract as he would mention how he liked that they used a technique that he had learned about in school. He would talk about hues and color schemes.

He would smile a bit as the music in the place changed, remaining in the range of traditional flute music still. He would talk about his band class. He discussed the different types of music that he played in the class. How he would ask for music from his teacher so he could play at home, as long as Ugo wasn't home because his adopted father was very tired and he didn't want to bother the other; he would go quiet now and then too. It was like he realized he had been talking the entire time and he would try to stop.

And then he would be unable to as he realized he really wanted to just point out or mention that one last thing.

Judal watched him and listened, half out of interest and half out of boredom.

"You can stop me from talking," the boy told him after a while, slouching a bit as he looked over at him. His face scrunched up a bit as though ashamed.

"I could, couldn't I?" Judal grinned over at him. "But then I wouldn't know you played flute, liked your classes, and were even more of a nerd than I had first suspected."

"You could talk about yourself too."

Judal nodded, shrugging. "There isn't anything you want to know."

"That isn't true." Aladdin looked over at him. His fists balled up on the table. "Where did you live before the city? Do you like your foster parents? Do you play any instruments? Do you like music? What's your favorite food? Do you speak any other languages? What do you like to do for fun?"

"Don't ask everything at once," he countered before shaking his head. The older boy looked at him a moment before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter what you know about me. Those things won't make a difference."

Aladdin frowned at him, "what do you mean? I think they are very important."

"Then you're wrong." He told the boy before their food came and he began to eat immediately. The boy looked over at him in surprise a bit before he looked at all the food he had gotten. Was it right of him to have asked for so much? He knew that it was a lot, much more than he would normally be allowed to eat, but the other boy had pushed him into ordered just a bit more. Until he had said that he couldn't eat any more than that, the boy had motioned for him to continue.

It would be a waste not to eat though.

He picked up his eating utensils, beginning with a fierce start to eat. His face grew into a smile as he continued to eat. His eyes rolled back a bit in the pure bliss of the meal. Everything was just so delicious. It tasted so good. Everything was just beyond his expectations. A feeling came over him as he started a second bowl that after this there would be no chance of returning to have simple cheap bowls of noodles ever again.

He loved it all and when it came to the other foods, he wanted to lean back and cry with how delicious it was. His mouth practically wet itself when he finished eating one bite before beginning another. His consuming of the meal began to quicken. He was unable to keep himself from keeping a steady pace or slowing down.

It was like he had been starved until this moment. It was as though he hadn't eaten in years rather than just the morning. He felt like he could have eaten the building's entire stock of food and still have had room for just that bit more of food.

And Judal's pace remained so slow. He looked over as he ate and watched the other watching him. His sticks held perfectly in hand as he chewed nice and languidly on some noodles. Those carmine eyes were watching him carefully from beneath bent brows. It was as though he was thinking as he ate. It was like he could decide something.

He couldn't stop until he was on that final plate, looking over at Judal and frowning. "Aren't you still hungry?"

Judal rolled his eyes, "You're eating enough for us both." He took his chopsticks and grabbed some of Aladdin's noodles, shoving them into Aladdin's face. "Hurry up and eat. I want to leave."

How could he say such a thing? Aladdin couldn't understand what the hurry was. It wasn't like anything would happen from enjoying the meal and taking their time about things. Yet Judal waved the waitress down, asking for the check. He handed his card over to the woman as soon as she arrived too, not bothering to look at the numbers.

He looked away as the woman went away to process the card.

"You look upset, brat." Judal leaned back and raised a brow. "You eat too much? Should I be worried about having to haul you behind the bike using some rope or something?"

"No, it's just… this must have all been expensive." He hadn't thought too much about that while he had been eating. He was wasting so much of Judal's money for some food. He wanted to pay him back somehow, but… It wasn't like he had any money of his own that he could use and insist on paying with.

"Does it bother you?"

"Of course it does," Aladdin replied. "You shouldn't have to pay for everything."

The older boy didn't miss a beat. "Then you have some money on you that I don't know about?"

"Well… no, I don't." He sighed at that. "I will still find a way to pay you back somehow though. Thank you for paying right now."

Judal stood up and wiped his mouth a bit before motioning the boy to stand. The waitress was only beginning to walk back as Judal went to meet her. Aladdin could only manage to reach them when Judal had signed the check and slipped his card back into his pocket. As soon as he was there, his hand was in the high schooler's, being led from the building and to their bike. Judal all but shoved the helmet on his head and slipped onto the driver's seat.

Aladdin buckled himself into the sidecar's seat and tucked his braid carefully into his helmet as Judal did the same. They were on the road soon after, Judal driving a bit more carefully this time, much to Aladdin's relief. He watched the road stretch out in front of them. The cars were all around them. He kept his grip on the inside of that little sidecar as he looked at them all. How he wished the other had gone with the idea of a car instead of a motorcycle. He didn't like being out in the open like this. Everyone else was inside a nice car where they could stretch out in a seat and relax. Yet they were both sitting out in the fresh air, the wind whipping passed them as they rode alongside all these cars.

It felt very unsafe.

Judal kept them at a good distance though. He was getting better at driving, making the boy wonder if he had been lying when he had said he had never driven a bike before. The other was good at lying. It was hard to tell sometimes.

Judal's face was focused ahead of them as he moved them along. His head would bob up a bit as they passed signs on the road. Now and then they would switch lanes. The pressure of moving a bit sideways would push Aladdin against one side of the sidecar or the other. He would always glance down. He didn't even want to, but his gaze would drop to the road passing them quickly and he would spend the next several minutes with his head between his legs, trying to catch his breath and calm down. They were going too fast. It was kind of scary to know that he could get hurt any moment if Judal got into an accident.

There wasn't anything to do in that sidecar either. His mind was too far stuck on the terrors of touching the road under them or getting run over as they sped along the main road with the other cars. He couldn't get his mind distracted for long because someone would switch lanes after he had just started to enjoy the scenery.

Trains were the best mode of transportation, he decided as they began to take an exit. Those things were fast and safe. They had comfy seats and windows. He wanted to travel everywhere in a train. Surely there was no better way to travel. If he never saw a motorcycle again, it wouldn't break his heart at all.

The exit they took though slowed their travelling a bit. Aladdin looked around in surprise as they got on a bridge. His eyes drifted over the waters on the other side of the bridge rails and his blue eyes widened in surprise. The sparkling blue waters shone back at him.

His mouth was hanging open at how pretty it was! There were big trees on the other side of the huge body of water. The ocean was so gorgeous. Everything looked amazing. Judal must have seen him looking at it, since he slowed down by the side of the road on the other side of the bridge and took another road, moving slower until they were down near the beach shore. He stopped short of the sands, parking the bike before he took off his helmet.

Aladdin looked over at him a moment before pulling his helmet off as well. "Are we by the hotel?"

"No," Judal tossed his helmet onto the handlebars. His hands went into the sidecar and unbuckled him before he pulled Aladdin onto the ground. "I think we need a break."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," he agreed easily. It was nice to be not travelling on that road anymore in the bike. Aladdin's gaze flickered to the ocean shore as he debated what to do. Judal meanwhile seemed to look through his bag for a moment before he pulled something out and slipped it into his pants pocket.

"Well, Chibi? Don't you want to go look at the water?"

Aladdin's could feel himself beaming as he nodded, "Definitely! I'll race you!" He turned around as he saw the other grin and began to run. He could feel the older boy keeping up with him easily, but he could only laugh before he felt his feet leave the ground. He saw some things drop to the ground as Judal held him with one hand and sprinted into the waters. They both fell in with a loud splash.

It was so warm! He came up from underneath the water and laughed as he swam a bit deeper into the water. His eyes went to the mass of dark swimming towards him. He opened his mouth to comment but found himself pulled under.

He shoved at the boy and swam back above. Aladdin looked over to notice the boy's face just barely going over the water level, just managing to get some air as he stared over at him mischievously. "You shouldn't pull people under," he chastised. "That's dang-"

And he was back under, the other tickling him mercilessly. He would swim away and try to tickle back and Judal would just keep tickling back and following after him. He swam back to where he could stand, running along the shoreline with Judal sprinting after him. Their laughter was the only thing to be heard over the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore. Aladdin splashed back at him before he tripped, falling to the ground.

The other boy was over him within moments, laughing.

"I won, brat! You owe me even more now!"

Aladdin laughed back at him a bit, nodding. "Fine, fine." He looked up at the other and grinned. "You have some algae stuff in your hair."

Judal looked at him in confusion a moment before he felt the top of his head where Aladdin had motioned. Yanking the piece of green stuff out, he grimaced as he tossed it away. "Ew. Thanks for getting shit in my hair, brat."

Aladdin only grinned back at him and laughed a bit more. "This is fun. We should find a hotel by here and just have more fun like this."

Judal's back was already turned to him though, the older boy looking through his braid in case any more algae got into it. They had been having so much fun before, it was sad to see it was over. He leaned back and laughed a bit as the waves crashed over his legs. He leaned his head towards the skies and shut his eyes. The warm waves and the great warm weather were so nice.

A snap came from nearby, making him blink in surprise before he looked around. Judal stood with a camera in hand, snapping pictures of him. A smile was barely visible from underneath the device. Aladdin stared at him in surprise.

"Come on, Chibi. I was getting some good pictures until you got that look on your face."

He reached his hands out for the camera. "Give it to me! I want to take pictures of you!"

"Nope, that's not happening." Judal stopped, holding the camera behind himself. "You'll just have to suffer."

"That's not fair! You took all those pictures of me! I want to take some of you!"

"And what would I be doing in these pictures," he inquired.

"Lying on the beach!"

"That sounds stupid."

"You were taking pictures of me doing that!" Aladdin tried to hurry over to him to take the camera, excited to get some pictures when the other began to run away from him. He could only puff his cheeks in frustration before he gave chase, the older boy was able to somehow splash at him a lot though, managing to turn around and snap a picture as he would try to block the offending water away and still try to reach Judal.

He leaped as Judal tried to jump back from a rather large wave. His arms wrapped around the boy's waist and they both began to fall. Judal's eyes widened before he fell to the ground. The camera though! Aladdin wrapped a hand around that thing and pulled it away. His face lit up in joy as he held it up in victory.

He all but grinned as he took a couple pictures of Judal glaring up at him.

"Chibi, that's not yours."

"I'm taking your picture."

"Chibi, hand it over."

"You wouldn't hand it over when I asked," he countered, "Maybe I want to make you chase after me for," the boy yanked him in close, his hand wrapping around the camera as his lips pressed against Aladdin's.

Aladdin could feel his face turn bright red as he was kissed. A snap sounded from the camera before he was blushing harder, pulling away.

"You took a picture of that!"

Judal grinned devilishly, turning the camera around and pressing a few buttons before he laughed. "Awww, look at you Chibi. All embarrassed."

"You shouldn't have taken a picture of that!" He tried to reach for the camera, but Judal stood up, dumping him into the sand. He slicked some of his bangs from his face and grinned.

"We should get going. There's still more travelling to be done and I think it is supposed to rain tomorrow."

Aladdin groaned a bit, falling back before he felt the other wrap his arms around him and pick him up. He flopped a bit in the other's hands as Judal picked up his phone from the sand and Aladdin's helmet. They returned to the bike and Aladdin could only sigh as he settled into place within the side car. Judal's face still had a smile on it though.

He watched the smiling man put his camera away safely within his bag, tucking his phone in there too after checking something on it. It was only when Judal looked over in his direction that Aladdin averted his gaze quickly. His hands went to the latch on the bottom of the helmet and unlatching it before sticking it over his head. Stuffing it over his head, he redid the latch and tucked his braid in, feeling the bike soon enough start and their travel resuming.

Judal took nicer roads from here on out though. Instead of busy packed roads, there were quiet roads that they took. These roads didn't have any really big cars or big rails along either side of them. There was nice white sand on either edge of the roads. There were big trees with bright dark green leaves on them. Some houses came into view as they passed through a town. His view went to all of their surroundings as he watched them fly by.

It felt nicer to be on the bike after playing in the ocean a bit. He didn't mind it so much now.

"Hey Chibi!" He barely heard the voice over the wind around them. He looked over at the other and Judal continued to yell. "Let's take a plane tomorrow!"

Aladdin nodded, not quite sure what to expect from the next day, but, as they parked in front of a building entitled as a hotel, he found that he didn't mind. Judal was a nice person who was fun to spend time with. Even if he was a jerk now and then.


	6. Chapter 6

Aladdin looked around the building as they entered, taking in the high ceiling and the expensive look to the area. He looked back at Judal as the other boy walked calmly across the room and up to the desk. It didn't look like somewhere for the two of them to be wandering around in. This looked like more of a building that Ugo would take him when he was really busy with work and couldn't come home every night. It was one of those places where he had to be on his best behavior at all times.

He stood where he was as others passed him by, he felt so out of place. Dressed like a regular person in a room of suits. It felt like he was in the spotlight. Yet the other didn't seem to notice a thing wrong. Aladdin couldn't comprehend how the other could be so calm and act like there wasn't a thing different about being in this building and being outside.

It didn't matter that they were still wet and their hair was a bit messed up outside. It didn't matter that their clothes had wrinkles and were still somewhat wet while they were outside. In here it was different. Everyone's passing gaze felt as though it was the final judgment. Their gazes seemed to say that they didn't belong here. They shouldn't be playing around in the world of the adults.

"Alright, Chibi. I got us a room." Judal shook his head as he returned with a few papers and some cards in hand. His gaze flickered up from the papers only for his brows to furrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Aladdin replied, shaking his head. "Are we going to be going to the airport first thing in the morning?"

Judal grinned, picking up his bag from Aladdin's feet. "Well aren't you just ready to go."

"The people here don't seem to be too happy with us being here."

The older boy laughed, wrapping an arm over Aladdin's shoulders. "Don't they? I thought they just were upset they couldn't have a good day out in the sun." He squeezed Aladdin's shoulder a bit. "Relax, you tense goof. They're just being snobs. You'd know your friends back home are like this when you aren't around them."

"They are?"

Judal nodded, looking around a bit as he pressed the button for the elevator. "Every single day. Sometimes I think they do it as soon as you have your back turned. I am surprised they even are friends with you with how different you are."

"Alibaba isn't like that though." He looked up at him. "Morgiana isn't. I don't think Masrur talks too often either."

"I have been around them a bit more often then you have though." Judal countered, "I have seen them when they are at school. I've seen them when they are serious."

Aladdin shook his head as the elevator doors opened. "I can't believe that."

Judal led him into the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor, shrugging. "I just know what I saw, Chibi. Take it or leave it, that's what I know about them. I know your friends from school and you know them from wherever you know them."

"They were around when I first moved into the house with my adopted father."

Judal looked over at him. "What happened to the other parent? Aren't there supposed to be two?"

"She left."

Judal nodded a bit before pulling him a bit closer. "And now you've left. Good for you. We can have far more fun this way. Just you and I, Chibi. We'll make it work."

Aladdin nodded, but he felt guilt gnawing at him. Ugo would be so depressed. How awful it must have been to come home to find that he wasn't home. The school had probably called. He was probably worried sick. How could he have done such a thing? Ugo was still so sad after his wife left him. He felt his fists clench to the straps of his backpack. This was a big mistake. There was nothing good that would come of running around and worrying his adopted father. He should-

His eyes widened as he felt lips press against his. Aladdin looked at the other boy in shock, freezing in the other's arms before Judal pulled away. "Has anyone ever told you that you think just a bit too much Chibi?"

"I was just thinking about how worried Ugo will be…"

Judal rolled his eyes, picking him up as the elevator doors chimed on their floor. His arms held him tight as he walked down the hallway. The older boy stuffed his papers in his mouth as he pulled one of the cards in hand into the lock of the door. He dropped the cards and papers onto a counter inside the doorway, shutting the door behind them. Slowly they moved into the other part of the hotel room.

Aladdin fell backwards, onto the bed before he felt the other crawling over him. His eyes followed the movement of the other. Judal's eyes stayed glued to his as he caught sight of the carmine color. He leaned in, moving into his personal space. He practically purred as he pressed against him a bit. "Don't worry about anyone else right now." His voice was silky, smoothly suggesting to him.

He only shook his head though. "I can't."

The other moved in a bit more, "Don't think about them when I'm here or I might have to go to more extreme methods of making you forget."

Aladdin bit his lip a bit before he acted. His arms reached up and pulled the other boy down against him. He hugged Judal close, practically feeling him freeze up. "I don't want to make anyone unhappy," he told the older boy. "I know what I've done has probably caused my adopted father a lot of pain and it hurts to know I've hurt his feelings."

Judal turned his head, his arms slipping around his waist as he kissed the boy's neck. "Forget about them, Aladdin. You are hurting my feelings by worrying about them." His kisses felt so cold, making Aladdin shiver against him. "I'll return you," he promised. "Just let me have right now."

If he would go home eventually… He could apologize to Ugo then. He would tell him how sorry he was and he would hug his adopted father and cry, promising to make it up to him. Maybe he could text him in a while and tell him what had happened. The man could probably forgive him. Maybe he could persuade Ugo to come and visit them both and the three of them could go play on the beach and have fun.

"There we go," Judal murmured, his arms rubbing against him soothingly. "That's a good brat." He pulled the other a bit closer and pressed their lips together again. It felt so weird to kiss a boy. It wasn't like anything else he had ever felt. The boy's lips would press against his like they had some sort of purpose, his tongue prodded at him.

Trying to open his mouth was useless. Aladdin could only feel his face turn scarlet as that tongue slipped into his mouth. It claimed everything it touched. Judal's tongue would tease at his as well, trying to maybe get him to move his tongue to do something as well? He tentatively moved to try to respond, closing his eyes and trying to return the attention. A thumb ran over his cheek as he did so.

The other pulled back and Judal laughed a bit. "You've never kissed before, have you?"

"I told you I haven't been in a relationship before!"

Judal's eyes practically gleamed as he pulled away. "That just makes this a whole lot more fun." He stood up and laughed. "You kiss like a dog."

"It isn't my fault!" Aladdin sat up, taking off his bag finally and tossing it aside. "You always kiss me when I least expect it! I don't even know how to kiss and you just keep doing it!"

"You're so cruel, Chibi. And here we have only been dating for today."

Aladdin pouted, "I can't handle the mood swings. Are we dating or do you not like me? You were mean to me all last week and you hit me sometimes then you do something like kiss me and I don't know what to do."

Judal laughed as he headed for the bathroom. "Hurry up and change Chibi. It's got to be uncomfortable to be sitting around in wet clothes." The bathroom door shut behind him and Aladdin fell back to the bedsheets.

That hadn't been an answer.

He looked over at his bag a moment before rolling off the bed. Pulling out some clothes, he quickly got into something dry. His gaze fell onto his cellphone sitting in his bag.

Judal was in the shower, judging by the sound of the water running. It wasn't like he was banned from using his phone. Aladdin pulled it out, moving to dive beneath the covers of the bed and snuggle into place before he looked at his phone. There were a lot of messages and missed calls.

He dialed his father first, waiting only a moment before he heard the other answer immediately.

"Aladdin! Where have you been? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Aladdin felt his eyes water as he heard the worry in the male's voice. "My friend is really depressed and I wanted to help him so-"

"Do you want me to come pick you up? Your other friends didn't know where you were."

"No no." Aladdin shook his head, despite the fact the other couldn't see it. "I'm with my friend and I think he really needs me to be here for him right now."

"Aladdin," the other sounded even more worried. "You don't have to help your friend alone. Can I please just know where you are?"

"Umm…" Aladdin looked around a bit. "I'm not actually sure where we are… but I promise I will come home soon and I really miss you."

Ugo didn't sound pleased when he replied. "You make it sound like you won't be coming home tonight."

"Ugo, have you ever been on a train before?" Aladdin changed the subject, not wanting to tell him that he didn't know when he would be coming home.

"I take one every day to work, or do you mean a long distance train? How far did you go with your friend, Aladdin? How old is your friend?"

"He's Alibaba and Morgiana's age. We went all the way down to this town umm…" He laughed a bit, "I can't remember the name but it started with a K and it was kind of far from home. Then we had lunch at this really nice place and we rode in this bike and played on the beach and we're at a hotel now."

"…Can I talk to your friend?"

"I would let you, but he is in the shower and I kind of wanted to call Sinbad and ask him a question."

Ugo went quiet for a moment, the sound of the office behind him was the only thing keeping the boy from looking at his phone to make sure it was still working. "Aladdin," he finally said. "I want you to call me every day, alright? I don't mind if you want to travel a little bit with your friend, but if you feel lonely or don't think something is right, I want you to call me and tell me exactly where you are. I will run all the way to wherever you are and I'll bring you home."

Aladdin nodded, "Okay." The other sounded sad again. No doubt he was really worried. "Would you be okay if as soon as we aren't travelling, I called you and told you where we stopped so you could come and spend time with us?"

"Aladdin, if your friend would come to the phone, I would find the quickest way to come and be with you both right now."

Aladdin nodded. "I'm sorry about not calling sooner to tell you that I was missing." He bit his lip a bit as he tried not to cry a bit from the sound of the other. Ugo sounded so scared for him. It had been very wrong of him to leave. "I'm so sorry, Ugo. I should have called you as soon as we got on the first train."

"Shhhh," Ugo told him. "Don't feel bad. You said your friend was upset. I know you were just trying to do what you thought was right."

The lie felt worse than when Ugo had been immediately sad.

"Your friend is very lucky to have you with him." Ugo continued. "You can tell me where you are when you know and I will come and help you make your friend happy. I can bring you both home and we can have some food and watch your silly movies, alright?"

Aladdin nodded, "Okay."

"Now didn't you say you had a question for Sinbad? Unless you would like to ask me that question…"

The blue-haired boy smiled a bit, nuzzling deeper beneath the covers. "I don't think you can answer it, Ugo. I want to know what my friend Judal-kun is like at school, because he's so sad. I was wondering if he was picked on at school or something."

Ugo laughed, "Well, I will let you call Sinbad and ask him then, but remember our deal, okay Aladdin?"

"If I don't feel comfortable or if I feel something is wrong, then I call you and have you come get me."

"And?"

"I have to call you every day so that you know I'm okay."

"That's my son." Ugo laughed a bit before, "I love you, Aladdin. Don't try to make him so happy that you are sad, alright?"

"Okay. I love you too!" He hung up, moving to message Sinbad when he heard the shower stop. He quickly typed the message in and tossed his phone in his bag before delving back under the covers. He snuggled in more as he heard the door open.

"And here I thought you would be hungry again," Judal teased. Aladdin poked his head out from under the covers to see the boy grinning at him a bit. A towel hung from his hips as he looked over at him.

"I am kind of hungry," he replied before the other shook his head.

"I can't believe you can be hungry after all that food." He moved to the desk and sat down, moving to begin working on his hair. There didn't seem to be very much luck with it though. He frowned a bit as he would begin only to stop after a few moments.

"Do you want some help?"

"I don't need your help, brat. I can take care of my own hair."

Aladdin moved out from under the sheets, wandering over to Judal and moving his hands away, taking the hair into his hands and beginning to braid it easily. "Your hair is really soft."

"That's what happens when you wash it." Judal seemed to have gone back to his usual mean demeanor.

"I wash my hair too," he argued back before shaking his head. "I called my adopted dad while you were in the shower. He's okay with me being here with you as long as I don't get into any trouble or anything. He sounded really worried at first but I think I calmed him down a bit." He continued with the braid, continuing in telling the other what he had been up to. "I told him that when we got to wherever we're going that I would tell him where we were so that he could come and spend time with us both. He said that he wanted to talk to you as well, but I told him you were in the shower so we didn't worry too much about it." He made it to the bottom of Judal's braid quickly enough, looking over the boy's shoulder. "Do you have the tie for your hair? I can't tie this in place without it."

Judal was motionless, any sign of emotion was gone from his face. "…What did you do while I was in the bathroom, Chibi?"


	7. Chapter 7

"I called my adopted father while you took a shower." Aladdin looked down at him as though it were obvious. "I was worried about how upset he might be so I called to let him know that I was okay and that I wasn't in any trouble."

Judal turned around, looking up at him. "What did you use to call him?"

"My phone." Aladdin motioned towards his bag. "It's not a big deal, he feels better and so do I. Now do you have a tie for your hair?"

The other boy didn't respond though, merely turning around and yanking his hair out of his grasp. He picked him up and headed back over to the beds, plopping him down on his ass there. His face was expressionless. "And what do you think your adopted father is going to do now that he knows you are with me?"

Aladdin frowned, "I don't know. He's really busy normally so probably work on things for work or something."

"Besides that."

"Umm…" Aladdin frowned a bit, "maybe ask Alibaba or Ja'far about you?"

Judal nodded, moving in a bit closer, forcing him to lay back a bit. "Let's think this through a bit more. Your little friends don't very much like me. When your 'oh so kind' father goes to ask them and hears how mean I am, what do you think the first thought in his mind is going to be?"

Aladdin shook his head. "He won't get mad." He would be very worried though. Ugo would probably want to come meet up with them soon. "Maybe I should call him back and tell him where we are." Aladdin smiled up at the boy. "You can talk to him and straighten things out."

Judal climbed over him a bit more, eyes glinting. "And what makes you think that I want to talk to him about anything? Maybe I just like having you away from everyone else and not sharing." He leaned in a bit more and Aladdin felt the other's wet hair sliding against his chest. "Maybe I just want to keep you for myself and tell your friends and family to go to hell."

"Why would you want to do that?" Aladdin laughed a bit nervously, staring back up at him. "Stop teasing me. We're going to go home eventually."

"Did I say that?" Judal sat on his chest and shook his head, "That was very stupid of me to say, wasn't it?"

"No it wasn't. We can't just live out on our own."

"We can't?" He leaned in a bit more. Those hands went to Aladdin's shoulders, pushing him gently down onto his back completely. His face once more moved in close. "Why can't we, Chibi?" His hands splayed across his chest. "Right now we can do anything we want. I can touch you as much as I want. You and I can drink to our hearts content. We don't have to obey any rules or laws. There's just you, me, and four walls separating us from everyone else."

"We aren't supposed to drink though," Aladdin argued back. "There are rules for a reason."

Judal leaned in again, staring at him. "What classes have you been taking in school? Have you taken health classes yet, Chibi?"

"Health classes?" Aladdin frowned. "No, that will be later in the year."

Judal smiled a bit at the response, pressing in closer to him. "What do you know about when two men like one another? What do you know about two people in love with one another?"

The blush returned as Aladdin shook his head. "I don't know what you mean."

Judal's lips were over his in an instant. Aladdin could only flail as those lips once more coaxed his to respond. He wrapped his arms around the other, wondering just what kind of response he wanted back. The other laughed at him, tugging the buttons of his shirt apart. "Allow me to show you what those friends and family members will never be able to show you." His mouth moved lower, making Aladdin jump a bit as he bit him.

"Judal, stop!" He squirmed, feeling really out of place. "Stop!"

Judal's tongue lapped at his Adam's apple, flicking back and forth quietly as those eyes looked up at him. "You tell me to," he purred. "Look at yourself, though. You want me to keep going."

Aladdin screwed his eyes shut, shaking his head. "This is weird. Stop…"

Judal rolled off of him, making him sigh in relief a moment before he felt himself pulled along. His eyes flew open only to be looking down at the older boy. "Let me tell you now, Chibi. You don't get to decide how this trip goes." He leaned up and wrapped his arms around Aladdin's shoulders. "Tell me, Chibi, what do you think we should do?"

"Sleep."

Judal reached behind him, yanking the tie from his hair and freeing the hair from its braid. His eyes moved slowly to his face. "The first thing you need to know about kissing someone is that you are trying to get your own pleasure from them. If you are feeling a bit strange but it doesn't feel bad then that means you want to go further than just kissing." His mouth reattached to his neck, nipping and sucking along the place under Aladdin's ear. The boy could only shiver, nodding a bit.

"That doesn't make sense though. What more can we do?"

The older boy tugged his shirt from him the rest of the way, tossing it aside before he pulled him down more towards where he lay. "Do you really want to know?" Judal's question was asked quietly. "I can show you, but you have to promise, swear that you won't regret asking me."

Aladdin hesitated a moment before nodding, clinging to the boy more.

"No, chibi. You have to tell me." Judal pulled him away a bit. "Tell me to do more than kiss you. Tell me you want more."

Aladdin stared at him a bit; face burning a bit as he spoke. "Do more than kiss me."

"Why should I?" Judal shook his head. "I have better things to do than to just waste my time trying to show you something that you don't seem to care about." He looked at the boy. "It isn't like you're really responding to my touches anyway. You probably feel all wrong about everything. You probably don't even feel a thing, do you?"

Aladdin shook his head. "Don't say that. It feels weird, but I want to know."

"Sorry, Chibi. You'll just have to," Aladdin's mouth clashed with the boy's, trying to copy what he had done so many times now to Aladdin. The young boy's eyes were closed as he tried his hardest to kiss him.

Judal wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed him back, his hands diving down to the boy's pants and yanking them down, tossing them away and keeping a hard grip on the boy to keep from moving away in embarrassment. He rolled them over again and all but murmured into the boy's ear. "Let me do this. I know what I'm doing."

Aladdin's whole body was shaking a bit. Perhaps he was just shivering from the cold sheets, or maybe it was his nervousness. He shut his eyes as the other kissed along his chest. His hair was still so cold against him whenever it fell against him. "Judal-kun…" he looked down at him, reaching for him a bit.

The other looked up at him before returning back up his chest, earning those arms wrapping around him. Aladdin pressed a kiss to his forehead. "How do you know about all this?"

Judal laughed softly, "Because I'm not an idiot, brat." His hands went over Aladdin's nipples a moment before he began to tease them. The reaction was stronger than expected. The young boy squirmed uncontrollably, biting his lip as he moaned out loud. "So you've got some sensitive nipples," Judal murmured, kissing along his collarbone before kissing his lips chastely.

Aladdin shook his head, but the other just twisted a bit more and Aladdin was suddenly unable to speak, his mind turning to fuzz. He couldn't breathe with the other's hands on him. He couldn't think with the other over him. The urge to kiss him back was suddenly just not enough. "More…" the word emerged from him breathlessly. "Please more…"

Judal leaned up and took his mouth back, claiming it easily as Aladdin all but clung to him. His body shook as he tried to cling tighter to him. His nails dug into the other's back, his mouth begged at Judal's. When he felt a hand dive down beneath the waistband of his underwear, yanking that down a moment before he was wrapping a hand around his cock, Aladdin was shutting his eyes again. The sounds escaping him became more pronounced.

"You are not to regret this, Chibi." Judal warned, beginning to stroke his penis. Aladdin stared at him in shock as the other continued to tease him. It felt like his cock was getting bigger, like it was getting to stiff and would explode. He opened his mouth to warn Judal, but the boy suddenly moved, rubbing his own cock against Aladdin's and the friction.

Aladdin shut his eyes again. It was all becoming too much. He tasted something metallic as he bit his lip again, but his lips were stolen again. Everything felt like it was stolen by the boy. Aladdin could hardly think of anything besides Judal. He would feel those lips pressed against his. That tongue swept along his mouth, leaving the other's taste in his mouth. He would feel one of Judal's hands teasing along his person, the other keeping their friction going.

He felt a sudden release as Judal bit down hard against his neck, Aladdin's voice ringing out through the room. Everything turned to white. His eyes stared blindly into space. The other continued to move, but he was lost. He felt the other move away and growl at his feet.

It was tempting to look to see what he was doing, but Aladdin was suddenly feeling so good. It felt like everything in the room was perfect. Life felt perfect. He felt the bed move a bit before Aladdin felt the other fall back against the bed, sighing.

"Come here, brat."

Aladdin tried to glare over at him a bit for the name. "It's still Aladdin. You don't have to call me brat."

Judal glanced over at him and held his arms open. "Come here, Chibi. I need to hold you and you're too far away." Aladdin gladly rolled into the other's arms, snuggling under his chin and feeling the other run his hands along his back and through his hair. His mouth went to Aladdin's neck, kissing along it reverently. "You've got a bruise here."

"That's your fault," Aladdin whined, squirming.

"Does it feel good when I try to kiss it better?" The raven-haired boy sounded like he was laughing at him a bit.

"We did that sex thing, didn't we?" Aladdin looked up at him a bit, frowning.

Judal looked at him a moment before grinning. "Does it bother you that we did?"

Did it? He didn't feel too different. It felt nice… Judal wasn't picking on him or hurting him or anything. They were just relaxing and nothing had hurt besides getting to that releasing moment. It all felt better now. Ugo wasn't mad at him and Judal didn't seem upset anymore. Aladdin shook his head, "It doesn't bother me at all." He nuzzled a bit closer to the boy and shut his eyes, soon enough feeling himself drift off to sleep for the evening.

Judal waited well into the night before he moved. His fingers slipped over the edge of the bed towards the brat's bag. He felt around, not daring to pull away before he felt the rectangle he was looking for. Pulling that cellphone out, he stared at the message waiting for the boy.

_Sinbad: Aladdin! Where have you been? If you kissed someone, don't worry about it. That just means you kind of liked it. Forget about her and come visit. Ja'far, Masrur, and I missed you today._

Judal sat up, reading the text a moment before he felt a smirk come into place. He slowly inched from the boy's person, wincing as he realized his hair had gotten tangled with Aladdin's. The brat made things so hard. Pulling him along, he went to his bag and pulled out the camera, moving a file to Aladdin's phone and quickly sending a nice returning message back with the picture.

_We decided to travel to China! _

Judal laughed a bit as he deleted the text thread after the message sent. He pulled the battery from Aladdin's phone and dropped it in his own bag, returning the phone to its former resting place and curling back into bed with Aladdin. He smiled into Aladdin's hair as he imagined the response of that idiot.


	8. Chapter 8

Aladdin woke up early, curled up like a bundle in the arms of the other boy. Even before he had opened his arms and saw the morning rays shining through the window, he could feel the arms around him. He could feel the other's head resting against his. He felt special, don't ask how. He rolled over and opened his eyes to look at the boy in front of him now. The other slowly started to awaken from the movement in his arms.

Judal looked at him a moment before Aladdin kissed the tip of his nose, blushing a bit as he did so. "Good morning."

"Well you just seem peachy today." Judal leaned forward, kissing his forehead a moment before moving to sit up. "What have you been doing awake?"

"I just woke up," he told the other, moving to sit up as well and smile over at him. "So we're going to take a plane today?"

"Unless you want to go home," Judal offered.

Aladdin shook his head, smiling. "Let's go travel a bit more."

Judal's smile widened a bit. "That's the spirit." He stood up a moment before laughing. "We should probably wash up before we go."

"Hmm?" Aladdin looked down before his face turned bright red, grabbing for the blankets that had been moved away. "How did I get naked!?"

"Welcome to adulthood, Chibi. You end up naked half the time." The other didn't seem to have a problem with his nudity, stretching even as he woke himself up a bit more. "You should take a shower or you will feel sticky down there once you really start to move."

"It doesn't feel that bad." Aladdin moved after him, noticing their hair was connected at the end. He pulled the blankets after him as he went, looking around and smiling as he noticed something. "We could have played games in here last night." A game console by the television gleamed in the morning light, attracting his attention.

"Could have- but we found a better game." The boy moved forward and hauled Aladdin from his blanket cocoon, pulling him along towards the bathroom. "Come on, I'm not going to have you climbing out the windows while I'm bathing this time."

"I wouldn't climb out the windows." Aladdin argued before he felt the other holding him closer, throwing their loose hair into his arms. "What are we- we can't bathe together!"

"Why's that?" Judal looked down at him from above.

"Because…" It felt like the other would be too close again if they did that. "because baths are supposed to be taken alone."

"That's just something adults tell children because they want to do dirty things alone in the bathroom while you aren't around." Judal turned on the shower and pulled the curtains shut before looking over at him and grinning. "This shower has jets."

"Jets?"

"It means there's multiple shower heads that will hit you at once."

"Oh… I normally just take baths."

Judal laughed, "Well aren't you privileged."

Aladdin looked over at him a moment before shaking his head, turning to move away when he remembered their hair was tangled up a bit. "I should get my toothbrush."

The older boy's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close as he leaned against the wall, "your toothbrush?" Judal's hand travelled down his front. "I was hoping that you would be a bit more eager to spend time with me in here, but instead you're making excuses to leave." His mouth went to his ear, "I was hoping for just a bit more fun with you like last night."

"I don't want to have sex this morning."

"Let's just have some fun then," the other purred. "I'll scrub your body clean if you scrub mine." He nipped along Aladdin's ear. "Just a warning, I scrub everywhere twice."

The boy shuddered a bit before he was all but pulled into the shower. Judal's lips met his and he dropped their braids, letting them fall between them as he kissed the other back. His hands immediately went for Judal's back, clinging to him as the other kissed him. Then he was panting, watching as the other grabbed a bottle and uncapped it, pouring a healthy amount of soap into hand before starting on his hair.

"I thought…"

"You thought what," Judal asked, grinning. "You thought we were going to have sex in here? Thought I wouldn't take no for an answer?" Aladdin blushed before the other laughed a bit more, moving to lather more soap into his own hair after finishing with the blue hair. "I do know how to stop, Chibi." He smiled over at him a bit knowingly before he leaned his head back, catching the shower head from one angle and rinsing the soap from his hair. Aladdin followed suit with one of the shower jets.

He looked over at the other though and blushed as he watched the other shamelessly rinsing himself. His eyes closed as he let himself rinse off more, maybe trying to wake up a bit more as well. The way his hair fell over one shoulder reminded him of a girl, but Judal's face didn't have that girl look to it. His face was more mature looking. He watched the other's eyes open as he moved to turn wringing his hair from the scalp towards the end, bending over as he did so.

Aladdin bit his lip as he watched the other bend over, his eyes dropping a moment before he spun around. He had not just checked out Judal. There was no way that he had been imagining… even worse ideas than what they had done last night. He was sure that the other would not approve of the ideas either. Who stuck their personal things in another person's butt?

The other's arms slid over his shoulders, pulling him back before the other was murmuring into his ear again. "Caught you looking, Chibi." He felt the other's hand slipped over his chest, tracing idly. "What are you thinking about, I wonder…"

"I was just noticing that our hair is tangled," he tried to lie.

"And here I thought you never lied." Judal pulled away only to return a moment later with a washcloth. His hands roaming over Aladdin's body, "you can try to untangle the hair while I do this," he purred. "I'm still going to scrub you til you cum though."

Aladdin shut his eyes as he came immediately, blushing hard as the other literally jumped behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL BRAT!? I HADN'T EVEN STARTED YET!" He bit his lip, looking away before he was spun around, Judal capturing his lips a moment before sighing, letting him cum between them without teasing him onwards. "And here I had such hopes for our shower. Hold still while I scrub you down then you can untangle and go get dressed, Chibi." He worked quickly, Aladdin's hands going to their hair and quickly detangling them with help from one of the shower jets before he felt Judal pull away. Judal rolled his eyes as Aladdin eagerly ran under a shower head and began to rinse himself off before all but leaping out of the shower.

He spent only a moment shivering before he got a towel and went to get clothes.

That had been so awkward. The other hadn't even touched him that time. All he had done was just talk about it and Aladdin had just lost it right there. Plus he was so hungry now. All the teasing Judal was doing was making him hungry.

It was a while later though that Judal finally stepped out of the bathroom, flashing a smirk at Aladdin who was watching television and frowning at his phone. "Judal, can we go get my phone fixed?" The boy looked up at him. "It isn't working for some reason."

"Is the battery dead?" Judal went over and feigned ignorance, taking the phone out of the boy's hands and trying to turn it on.

"I don't know, but it won't turn on."

"Guess we'll just have to rely on mine, won't we?" Judal ruffled the kid's hair before moving to sit down and braid his hair. If the other had any clue about his phone, he didn't show it as he continued to argue.

"I don't think I remember Ugo's number though."

"We'll move the chip in your phone to mine."

"Will that work?"

Judal shrugged, "I doubt it. Yours is an older phone, but I thought maybe it would be a good suggestion. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but I want to make sure Ugo knows I'm okay first."

Judal looked over at him and shook his head. "Chibi, how can you tell him you're okay if you're starving? Plus we have a plane to catch today."

Aladdin sighed, "Alright, but after we go on the plane?"

"Of course, chibi." He would let Aladdin call as soon as they were completely bored in a few months. Judal smiled and pulled a shirt from his bag, putting it on as he replied. "We'll only have a short flight anyway so it won't be that bad."

"Where are we going?" Aladdin grinned. "Can we go to see pyramids and other things that we learned about in school?"

"I'm not really one for sand," Judal shrugged though, "I was thinking more along the lines of one of the smaller islands here in Japan. I don't think you brought a passport so we can't exactly leave the country."

"True," Aladdin nodded after a moment. "So which island?"

"One with food. Lots of food."

It was with one very hungry boy that Judal soon left the hotel room, carrying their bags over his shoulder as Aladdin excitedly walked a step ahead of him, getting more and more excited as Judal revealed that there was a place where they were going that had flutes. His blue eyes gleamed with excitement as he told the other about all the things he hoped to see.

"Do they have animals on the island?"

"They have whale watching there and all sorts of animals."

"Really?" Aladdin looked excitedly at him. "So we'll take a plane straight there?"

"We take a plane to one island nearby and then a boat to the island." Judal answered as they climbed into the elevator and headed down to the mainfloor. "Booking flights there takes months and it costs a lot."

"Will we even be able to find a hotel room there?"

"You ask so many questions," Judal whined. "We'll be staying at a house. Stop worrying about it, Chibi."

Aladdin shut his mouth, but his mind wandered as they headed out to the bike and towards the airport. Where were they going? Was it really far? He said it was still in Japan, but he wanted to know more. Was it north? South? Was there lots of whales? Did they have lots of music on the island? What kind of house were they staying in? Was it really big? Were there other people there?

Judal's gaze was glued to him while they descended down to the lobby. Even as the doors opened, Judal seemed to find something to chuckle at before he led Aladdin out to the bike outside and pushed him roughly into the sidecar.

"Don't push me!"

"You were thinking too much again," Judal complained. "Get in or I'm strapping you to the handlebars of the bike."

"You're so mean sometimes," Aladdin argued back, hurrying to get in the sidecar and put on his helmet. He didn't understand why the other had to be so mean after being nice all morning. It was like he couldn't go for very long without either picking on him very viciously or teasing him very seductively.

Aladdin wasn't sure which he preferred.


	9. Chapter 9

Drink.

Take a long swig, one that seems to reach the deepest depths of the soul. Let the nourishing drink flood into the plains of the tastebuds, washing away the sights of the day and allow some rest from the harsh world of reality.

Break.

Take a long break for a seemingly endless second to let the fierce winds of air reach into the lungs, filling the body and spirit with life and strength. Let it fill the bad present times with hope for the future. Things will change, the air seemed to promise. Things are not quite as bad as they seem.

Sinbad could almost believe that. He wanted to in such a bad way. If he could just not look at his phone, not have to go into school tomorrow to find that Judal wasn't in his seat, maybe not hear Alibaba blaming Judal for the disappearance of Aladdin.

It would have been so much simpler if he hadn't been informed of the truth. If things had just stayed as simple as him having to listen to the allegations and whining, if he hadn't had his phone on or had Aladdin knowing his number. If he had just not contacted the boy when he had found out that he was missing.

Drink.

Sinbad was swaying a bit in his seat when he felt the presence behind him. A hand moved before his visage, pressing the glass down onto the table before the other sat down next to him. The green fabric of his long sleeve shirt was barely visible in Sinbad's peripheral vision, but he always knew the feeling of the other around him. He could be blind and he would know who had just stopped his drinking. The voice was a giveaway as well, "You're lucky that the ladies here never want to deny you a drink."

"Afraid I'm not much in the playful mood this evening, Ja'far," he told the other boy, leaning back as he continued his method of drinking for tonight. A long deep breath went through him, but it did nothing, just like every breath before.

Beside him, the other boy moved a bit closer, wrapping an arm hesitantly around him and hugging him slightly. His face turned a bit pink as he did so, but still, he went forth with his hug. "Do you want to talk about it, Sin?" The boy smiled up at him, "It might help."

"I don't think there's anything that can help me right now," he replied, leaning back some more and trying to not think about things as he took another swig of his drink.

Ja'far was never one to quit though. His hand wrapped around the glass again before he pushed it back down to the table again. His eyes glinted a bit more meaningfully as he spoke. "You won't know until you have tried, will you?"

Sin looked at him a moment before he reached into his pocket, pulling out the cellphone and opening it a moment and flipping over to his message conversation with Aladdin. He pressed on the picture there and turned the screen quietly towards the male next to him.

Ja'far's hands slipped around the side of the phone. Mouth gaping as his eyes widened, those eyes tried to make sense of what they took into view. It was like watching the gears of the mind, that brilliant top of the class mind, stopping in their movement. His head shook side to side as he tried to deny what he was seeing. His fingers slid the screen up to read the conversation, scrolling back down to pause over the picture, then they were scrolling the screen down further to try to read what came after.

"He never responded to me after that picture," Sinbad stated, picking up his glass again to take another long swig of his drink. "Aladdin never responded to me when I asked anything about what you see in that picture."

"Did you try calling him?" Ja'far looked over at him. "Has he called? When did you get this?"

"About an hour and a half ago." Sinbad shook his head. "Aladdin never answered when I tried to call after getting the picture. His phone is off, I think."

Ja'far's eyes wandered down to the picture again, his eyes moving over the sight of Aladdin and Judal lip-locked with one another in some sand. The blue-haired boy's face was adorned in a bright blush as he kissed him back. Judal's face as gleeful as could be, his eyes seemed to all but glint in the picture, looking straight at the boy whose eyes were closed.

Sinbad set his empty glass down and racked his hands through his hair, his breath coming out in a slow stream. "How do I go to someone who has been more or less a tutor to me when I needed him to help and tell him that his son is in an unhealthy relationship with a guy who was only last week bullying him and making Aladdin have a bloody nose when he walked into school? How am I supposed to even tell Alibaba that he's been right about Judal taking Aladdin?"

Ja'far looked over at him and shook his head, returning the phone. "I… I'm not quite sure, but we can't keep something like this to ourselves. Even if it's something this unusual and distressing, we have to let at least Ugo know about it."

Sinbad leaned forward, staring at the glass in front of him, watching the lights nearby flicker from one color to another on his glass. "It's not as though I can just simply tell him. I will have to tell him completely about Judal and my instincts about the guy. Ugo will be very upset with all of us, especially since he has been relying on us all to look after Aladdin since he works most of the time to pay bills."

"He will be spending more time at home," Ja'far agreed. "We still need to tell him, Sin." The boy leaned a little closer, helping him to sit up. "Even if he is upset with us for not watching Aladdin quite enough, he will forgive us with time, but he will want to know this. Him being angry with us and keeping a close eye on Aladdin is better than him not knowing and Aladdin running off to China with Judal."

"I know," Sin replied, shaking his head. "Damn it though. What could Aladdin have been thinking? Judal of all people? How long has he known the guy?"

Ja'far pulled him to his feet, dragging him from the table without pause. "He's being very foolish," Ja'far agreed. "I can remember someone who decided he wanted to try to sleep his way through a class though."

"Well, I'm an obvious idiot," he told the other, wrapping his arms around the boy as they set out on the street. "I'm about as likely to try to get into someone's bed as I am to ignore some of the important signs that I need to settle with the one guy I actually care for and just be happy without all the fancy titles."

"As your secretary and the treasurer for the class, I would advise you not compromise yourself by declaring yourself taken by someone in particular." The boy looked away, blushing a bit as Sin leaned closer and all but nuzzled his neck.

"I can't stand not having you when I can have anyone else."

"I'm not like anyone else," Ja'far replied.

Sin laughed a bit, a hollow sound before he nodded. "I know. If you were, I wouldn't fall so hard, but I did and now I remain here and suffer." His hands dipped down to the other's waist, wrapping around it tight as they walked along the night street. "If only, if only," the class president said to his secretary.

"Let's focus on the actual problem this evening before you lose yourself completely to alcohol, Sin."

Sinbad laughed a bit. "There are too many problems around this damn town. No wonder Aladdin ran off, it's nothing but problems and negotiating."

"You really didn't want to be sober tonight did you?"

"Just don't leave me with the cops tonight, Ja'far."

The boy sighed, pulling him up a bit so that he had a better grip on the other's waist. "I have never done so before. You would think by now that you would realize I would never do such a thing."

They made their way slowly through the streets, ignoring the main streets with the patrolling cops and ducking alleys to get to their destination. The tall apartment building loomed over them, a light on in the apartment in question.

"It's like he knows that I have information for him," Sinbad whined over the other's shoulder.

"Don't think of it like that." Ja'far pulled him up the stairs without preamble. "Think of it more like Ugo is staying up because he misses Aladdin." He rang the buzzer and gave a hello towards the intercom before they were buzzed in. "It'll be alright."

They moved to the elevator and up to Aladdin's floor before their eyes set on Ugo and Ja'far gulped a bit. The other was taller than the last time he had seen him. Sinbad seemed to be all but content to hide behind his shoulder.

"This is surprising," Ugo replied, looking at them both. "How are you both? Aladdin called a few hours ago to tell me he was staying with his friend Judal for a bit."

"He knows," Sinbad exclaimed, waving a hand in the air before losing his balance and falling to the floor. The boy rolled into a ball and shut his eyes. "The carpet is soft, I'm taking a nap. Don't wake me for school tomorrow."

Ugo raised a brow. "He find booze again?"

Ja'far sighed, "He made a friend in one of the Shinjuku bars. On the bright side, he's always in perfect condition come morning." He looked over at the other adult and grinned a bit. "Can you give me a hand with him? I've dragged him all the way here."

They moved into the apartment and sat down, leaving Sinbad on the carpet nearby and sipping at some premade tea. Ja'far didn't spend any time wasted on pleasantries.

"Sin and I are both worried about Aladdin."

"Why's this," the adult asked, looking over at him.

The class secretary sighed, setting his teacup down. "We know Judal from school only as a troublemaking, cynical student who attends class only to the minimum extent. "

"I see," Ugo looked over at him and shook his head. "I wish I knew where they were. I would go and collect Aladdin. It's distressing enough to know that he's out there somewhere."

Ja'far nodded, but the words wouldn't come out very well. The other was distressed enough, sitting around at midnight hours drinking tea in a lonely apartment when his son was out there in the world on his own with some troublemaking idiot. He longed to have Sinbad awake for this.

"I have a feeling that Sinbad's drinking this evening is related to my son's leaving?"

"Yes," the boy replied, shaking his head before he moved to the sleeping drunk, pulling his phone away and skimming along to the text. "We… well it would appear that Aladdin has a relationship of sorts with Judal."

Ugo's hands reached out, taking the phone quietly to look at the picture. His face was expressionless as he looked down at the device in his hands. His voice was still as gentle as before. "Have they spent a lot of time together before this?"

Ja'far shook his head, "Judal was bullying Aladdin last week. He was the one who was making it so that Aladdin was arriving at school with a bloody nose." He shifted on his feet. "I'm very sorry to bother you with all of this news. It has to be very hard. Judal was bullying Aladdin for not wanting to skip school. We're all very worried that Aladdin might have left with Judal because Judal was threatening to hurt him worse."

Ugo returned the phone and shook his head. "It's very much appreciated that you both came and told me all of this. I will make sure that Aladdin gets home and his friend is told exactly how I feel about him dragging Aladdin off in the middle of the night."

Ja'far nodded. "Sin and I would like to help in any way that we can. We're not happy with how Judal has treated Aladdin in the past and with this…" he shook his head. "Please allow us to help in any way we can."

Ugo looked over and shook his head. "Aladdin has been told to call with a location as soon as he knows one. When I find out, I will go get him."

Ja'far nodded, "Please let us come with you."

The adult nodded, "I would very much appreciate that, Ja'far. I think it will be nice to have a good influence or two around to help bring Aladdin home again and get him back into his school." Ugo's gaze dropped to Sinbad before he shook his head. "At least one of you will be a good influence at any rate."

"He's very depressed that he didn't notice that Judal was getting too close to Aladdin and was being a bad influence," Ja'far quickly covered, neglecting to mention that Sinbad seemed to be developing a love for drinks.

"Well then, if you both would like to spend the evening here, I can get some blankets and we will wait for Aladdin's phone call."

Ja'far nodded, smiling until the other had their back turned before he leaned down and pinched the drunk's side. "I'm going to slowly make you regret making me explain everything," he hissed at the boy. Sinbad's eyes blinked open a bit before he leaned up and kissed him quickly.

"You have that special way with words," he replied before Ja'far gripped him hard, nails digging into his pants enough to make him hiss. "Ja'far… careful…"

Ja'far glared at him, "We're talking about hiding your phone in my locker in gym and taking pictures of my personal parts later."

"You saw that?"

"It was hard to miss when it's your damn phone background," the other hissed, straightening up as the sound of footsteps returned. Sinbad merely shut his eyes again, seemingly lost to the world.

Until Aladdin's phone call, they would have to wait.


	10. Chapter 10

"Chibi," Judal shook him a bit as they parked at the airport. The child curled up a bit more in the seat, resting his cheek against the side of the side car. His arm crossed over his helmet, trying to block the sun from his view. He must have been so tired. "Come on, Chibi." Judal purred towards him, shaking him a bit more. The older boy unclipped the helmet and pulled it off, hauling the boy up into his arms.

Aladdin wrapped his arms around Judal and cuddled him tight. "I'm so tired."

"I never would have guessed," The boy replied, shoving him a bit higher up his back.

"Are we there yet?" Aladdin's head hovered to Judal's shoulder and leaned in close. "I think I need to sleep more and have some food."

"Food?" Judal stared at him in surprise only to receive a nod.

"I'm really hungry and that ride was long."

"I think you run on that stomach of yours," the older boy complained. "We'll get food between our flight and our boat ride."

"Can't we get something now," Aladdin whined sleepily.

"Chibi, your mouth is opening and it's telling me to find a cozy corner to smother that whining out of you." The boy pulled back from where his head had been nuzzled up against his own, mumbling about being sleepy still as he cuddled his back.

The airport was busy as they walked in. Countless suits again and several children and parents were wandering about the airport. The sounds of their voices was only covered by the sounds of the intercom overhead and the sounds of planes taking off outside. Judal shook at the boy again.

"Come on, brat. Don't you want to watch the planes take off a bit while I get our tickets?"

"Planes take off?" Aladdin looked around a bit as Judal began to set him down.

"Yes, planes take off." Judal pointed towards a window nearby showing the airstrip. "Go sit over there and watch them while I get our tickets." He started to let the other wander away when he thought again, pulling out his phone and handing it to the kid. "If I lose track of you, I'm going to call you on that phone, alright? You can go run to the restroom if you need to or just sit there, but make sure to keep an eye on that phone, alright?"

Aladdin nodded, wiping at his eyes a bit to get rid of the sleepiness before he headed over to the window. He curled up on the viewing bench and Judal could almost hear the yawn from where he stood. Without a doubt, he would return to the other laying around in that corner and watching airplanes pass. He wasn't going anywhere.

Judal headed away and Aladdin found himself yawning again for a moment before he began to register what was going on. He looked around and paused when he saw the phone in his hands. His fingers slid over the back of it a bit as he thought to himself.

It would be easier if he just called Ugo now and then they would have the entire day together, wouldn't it? He didn't know the number though. He turned the phone around and looked at the back more closely. Judal said there was a chip in it. He could just take it out and then figure out how to do the same for his phone.

There didn't seem to be any slot in the back of it showing any place for a chip. Phones were so complicated. It was a gel backing to the phone. He frowned a moment as he played with the edge of the casing. Where would someone put a chip inside it? There were the sides, but they were mostly plain and covered in the gel casing. The back was no good. There was just that…

He shook his head as he pulled the gel casing off of the phone and looked at the back more closely. The back looked like one big piece still. He frowned and looked closer, his fingers running over a slit on the bottom of the phone. The speaker was above that though.

His fingernail slid in there easily, applying just a bit of pressure before he had the back off. A black inside met his view. There was a battery thing, and above it… Above that battery was a small metal held chip looking thing! He pulled it out a moment before turning to his own phone, partaking in the same method before he had his own chip out and in Judal's phone. He smiled as the screen quietly told him to wait while it loaded the contacts in.

Judal had been right. They could just throw his chip in the other. A part of him wondered how the battery in his own phone had vanished though. There was a big space where the battery should have been.

He smiled as the contacts were there and he quickly flicked the contacts down to his adopted father, pressing call before turning his gaze to the window.

Again, the phone was answered very quickly.

"Aladdin," the other asked.

"Hi there," he replied, "My phone's battery went missing so I am using my friend's phone to call this time."

"Do you know where you are?" Ugo seemed very anxious.

"We're at…" Aladdin smiled as he saw the sign outside near the gates. "We're at the Mt. Fuji Shizuoka airport. Is that close to Mount Fuji? I hope we get to see it when we get on the plane soon."

"Where are you heading?"

"I'm not sure." Aladdin frowned, "I could have you talk to Judal when he comes back. He said when we were at the hotel that we were going to take a boat after our flight and we're going to an island that has a bunch of whales and music. I think it sounds like a lot of fun."

"An island? Is it here in Japan?" The other seemed very worried again, that tone of his was making Aladdin a little nervous.

"Yeah, I don't have my passport with me so we can't really leave the country."

"Good," Ugo practically breathed into the phone. "So you have to take a boat after your plane ride?" The other seemed to talk in the background towards someone. "Grab me a pen, Ja'far. Wake up Sinbad and tell him to get my computer."

"Sinbad and Ja'far are with you?" Aladdin perked up a bit at the names. "Are they okay? What are they doing there?"

"They came by to visit, but I had to tell them you were away. They were very disappointed, so I told them they could come with me to visit you."

"Yeah," Aladdin was beaming, holding the phone closer to his ear. "We can all go whale watching! Judal said that they have a lot of really cool animals that are from that area only. I asked if we could just take a plane to the island and not have to be on a boat, but Judal said it would cost way too much to fly there and there was some other reason that we couldn't fly all the way there, but I forget."

"It's expensive?"

"He said it was really expensive," Aladdin replied. "Oh! He said it takes a long time to get flight tickets to the island."

The other line went quiet a moment. Aladdin looked at the phone in his hand a moment before he returned it to his ear.

"Ugo-san?"

"Aladdin?" Ja'far's voice answered him. "Ugo is thinking right now. How are you doing? Is Judal being nice?"

"Yes, he's been nice." The boy bit his lip a moment before he decided to give the other a shot. "Ja'far?"

"Yes?"

"What does it mean when someone kisses you really closely?" He held the phone a bit closer, speaking more quietly as he asked. "I tried to ask Sinbad, but I don't think he answered."

The other end was quiet for a moment. "Has Judal kissed you, Aladdin?"

"A few times," he confessed, blushing a bit. "I don't know what it means, but it feels funny when he does. It's not bad. I don't dislike it, but then later he goes back to being kind of mean again before turning nice and trying to kiss me again."

"That was a better question to ask Sinbad, wasn't it?" Ja'far laughed a bit, but maybe it was the phone that made it sound off. "Don't worry about it too much, okay? Just make Judal take you somewhere to eat and we'll all catch up with one another really soon. You have to keep in contact though. I don't want to have to wait days just to see one of my best friends."

"Of course!" Aladdin nodded, despite the fact he was alone by the window miles away. "I will make sure to call whenever I can. We're going to be on the boat though later so it might be a few hours."

"Aladdin? Do you know where you will be staying at the island?"

"Judal said we were staying at a house." He glanced over at the direction of the main desks. "Do you want me to keep holding on and you can talk to him?"

"No, no. I don't want to get Judal in a bad mood." Ja'far laughed a bit and Aladdin nodded.

"He wouldn't be in that bad of a mood."

"I think he really just wants to spend time with you," Ja'far told him. "That's why you both are travelling so much, isn't it?"

"I hadn't thought of it that way." Aladdin leaned back and bit his lip. "That's probably why he gets so angry when I worry about how Ugo and you all are doing."

"He better be being nice to you," Ja'far threatened. "You're my favorite middle schooler and I will personally come over there and beat him up if he is hurting you again."

Aladdin laughed a bit. "He's being nice. He hasn't hurt me. I'm probably going to upset him since I called without asking and he really wants to spend time with me."

"Don't worry about that. It's not bad that you are worried. Just don't really tell him about telling us, alright. When you want to call us, no matter what time it is, even if it is to my phone, Sinbad's, or Ugo's; then you just call us. Even just take pictures and send them to us. I want to see some of these whales and signs so that I can enjoy the sights with you. Just focus on making Judal happy, alright? You told Ugo that he seemed upset, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he had been kind of lying though.

"Then you worry about Judal around Judal and then whenever you want to just make sure we can keep up with you both, send us a name of a place or pictures of the area. Take pictures of the different stations and ports. I hear those are different in every place you go to."

"Are they?" Aladdin was getting excited again.

"Yes, they do," the other replied. "Take lots of pictures and send a few to us in between calls."

"I will!"

"Alright. Ugo, Sinbad, and I will be heading towards where you are heading. We'll all talk later."

"Alright! Bye!" He hung up and moved his phone chip back to his phone, putting Judal's back and slipping the cases and backs back into place. He looked around the names on Judal's phone and frowned. He didn't have many names on it. He jumped a bit as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He answered the call, unsure of what else he was supposed to do.

"Hey there," the voice on the other end greeted, "What a surprise this is, someone other than the temple boy answers the phone. Did Judal faint from too many peaches?"

"No, he's busy." Aladdin answered, looking towards the desks as he hoped the other would suddenly hurry and come back soon.

"Yeah, that sounds like him. He missed our fight night and En isn't too pleased with the sudden loss of a good fuck, if you know what I mean." The person laughed, "Yeah, so where is he at? Do I need to be preparing to come on over to that temple and bust him out of another cage?"

"We aren't at a temple. We're travelling."

"Travelling?" the voice laughed again. "God, you're so precious. You sound like just a pipsqueak and you didn't even freak out about me saying Judal has a lover. What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"I asked first," the voice sang.

"I asked second and I can hang up."

The laughing rang a bit louder into his ear, "well, you might sound like a kid, but don't you just have balls. My name is Kouha and if my friend over there doesn't come to the phone, I might have to get violent."

"Have you tried calling before now?"

"Only all morning and a half dozen times yesterday," the voice answered. "If you could tell me where this travelling is taking plac-"

"If he wanted to talk to you, then he would have answered by now." Aladdin hung up, jumping as an arm wrapped around his waist.

"More phone calls, I should have guessed." The voice purred venomously. "Should I be expecting Flabbybaba to call me or do I get the wondrous Sinbad to call?"

Aladdin turned and handed the phone to the boy, frowning. "I don't like Kouha-san. He sounds mean and he said you were doing things with someone named En."

Judal stared at him in shock. He began to fumble with the phone himself as Aladdin stood up and frowned at the airport.

"Can we leave now?" He didn't want to be around here anymore. He wasn't sure what he thought of anything and that guy had been rude.

"Our plane leaves in two hours," Judal answered, staring at the phone log. "What did Kouha say?"

"Two hours?" Aladdin sighed. "What are we supposed to do for that time? I don't want to sit around anymore."

Judal grabbed his arm, pulling him towards an isolated corner of the airport. "Tell me what Kouha said."

Aladdin yanked his arm free, "Stop asking me. Can we go do something or maybe get a nap in? I don't want to wait around and the planes aren't looking as interesting to me right now."

The other pulled him more forcefully, yanking him into a family bathroom and locking the door behind them both. "Chibi, tell me what he said."

"It doesn't matter what he said. I hung up on him though. You might need to call him back and tell him that I'm sorry for that." He could do that then call his lover. Judal did have friends. He had good friends. He had some lover lady named En, now that he was processing what the man had said on the phone.

"Brat, I asked what he said," Judal spat.

"Well I don't feel like answering," Aladdin snapped back at him, sitting down on the small bench in the bathroom.

Judal was across the room in three strides, yanking his arms forward and glaring at him. "Whatever he told you, forget it now."

"It's too late. Go ask En to forget." Aladdin shook his head.

"What does that idiot have to do with anything?" Judal glared at him more. "Did you talk to En too? What did he say?"

Of course En was a man. Judal knew how to have sex with men, not women. He would have had to have done it with someone before. Aladdin didn't like that though. He liked when he had felt like the only one who had done that with him. He shook his head and turned away from the other as he knelt before him, demanding answers.

"Damn you, Chibi," Judal leaned forward and kissed him. His kiss wasn't received in any of the same manner as before. Aladdin's hands went to the older boy's face, shoving at it weakly as he felt himself beginning to blush again. He pushed harder and got his mouth free.

"No, not again," he told Judal. "Go spend time with your lover friend En. We don't even normally speak to one another at home. Go be with your friends."

Judal's eyes glinted as he opened his mouth and took the fingers of one of Aladdin's hands into his mouth, sucking on them hard. Aladdin's body heated up at the sight of the other doing that. His cock twitched to life a bit. His eyes were glued to that mouth, taking in his fingers so greedily. Slowly, Judal moved Aladdin to his back, laying him out on that bench and towering over him. He pulled his mouth away from those fingers with a small pop before shaking his head. "You're so very stubborn, Chibi."

"You have your own friends though. You said you didn't have friends."

"Did you feel sorry for me, Chibi? Thought you would spend time with me out of pity?" Judal hovered close to his face and Aladdin shook his head.

"I wanted to be your friend anyway, but you do this with him and with me and…" he didn't like that. He didn't want to share Judal with anyone.

"I never do this with Kouha," Judal purred. "Kouha is a sparring partner and as for En, well…" He smiled as bit as he slipped a hand beneath Aladdin's blue shirt, "He's nothing like you, brat." Aladdin looked up at him and Judal leaned in, kissing him again. "Don't think about them. Out of sight, out of mind," he murmured. "I don't want to go back to them and you don't want me to see them. It sounds like a deal since you don't get to talk to your friends."

Aladdin nodded without listening. His arms clung to the boy before Judal kissed him one last time before grinning at the sound of Aladdin's stomach. "Let's get some food and relax a bit before the plane ride."


	11. Chapter 11

Aladdin sighed as Judal spoke of food. He wanted answers, more than just what Judal had said. He wanted to know who En was and who Kouha was. What made him any different from them? Would he meet these two later? Where they at the island waiting for them? What did they look like?

He looked over at the other as Judal began to get up. The older boy stared right back at him after a minute, waiting.

"Aren't you hungry?"

His stomach seemed to answer that question, rumbling loudly in response before Aladdin began to get up himself and fix his shorts a bit. "Where are we going to eat? Is there a place nearby?"

"No, there really isn't much point in going somewhere else to eat with just a while to wait. I was just going to have us get something at the vending machines and watch some more planes before heading to the gate and waiting there."

"I see." He shuffled in place a bit, uncomfortable in his pants. If only they would stop suddenly being so small. It was like Judal messed with all the normal things around him all the time. He was doing strange things and thinking strange things and nothing was working for him. Those red eyes just seemed to be so gleeful about it all too. It was like he got a kick out of the reactions that he made in him.

There was something else though, even as Judal wordlessly pulled him from the bathroom. Even as they were moving along the main room of the building and heading towards the vending machines, he seemed to be less tense, his face less angry looking. There wasn't any bit of the slightly narrowed look to his eyes. They were so much more calm looking.

Maybe it was just a trick of the light. Maybe he was just imagining it, but Judal seemed happier.

Judal looked over at him and raised a brow. "What's that look about?"

"I was thinking."

"No, I thought you were just staring," he countered coolly. "What are you thinking about?"

"It's not important."

Judal slipped some yen into the vending machine as they reached it before turning to him and grinning darkly. "It wouldn't be something dirty, would it? Imagining sticking something up my butt? Tossing food on my chest? Or," he grinned more, smacking one of the buttons on the machine. "Are you thinking of something more like taking my cock into your mouth and sucking on it until I cum?"

Aladdin's face grew bright red, especially as a cough told them that they were not the only ones at the vending machines right now. The woman nearby covered her son's ears and stormed away, muttering about filthy mouthed children as she went. Aladdin moved behind Judal, listening to him laugh as he began to wonder if there was a private room he could just hide in for the time being. He didn't want to be around others with Judal.

"What's the matter, Chibi? Aren't you still hungry?"

"Can we hurry and hide away somewhere?"

"Hide away?" Judal leaned closer and purred into his ear, "So it was a dirty thought crossing your mind, wasn't it? What a little pervert you are, brat. Should I be wondering whether I will be able to walk when we board the plane?"

Aladdin smacked at him, turning to the machine in a huff. "I was not thinking of anything like that. I was just thinking you seem happier."

Judal shrugged and pulled his soda from the machine, uncapping it a moment before beginning to drink. "That's nowhere near as fun as what I had imagined you were thinking."

"Well, that was what I was thinking about."

"It isn't now though, is it?"

Aladdin ignored that smug voice, that arrogant jerk embarrassing him and saying dirty things in the airport around others. He pressed a button and grabbed his water and began to walk away.

"Hey, hey, we're travelling together." Judal hurried after him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Don't go wandering off all by yourself. You could be kidnapped." He pulled the boy a bit closer and walked them towards a quiet corner window seat. "Then I would have to kill someone."

"You wouldn't kill someone." Aladdin looked up at him, sipping at his water. He was being very overly dramatic about that. "Besides," he said as he put the water down on the bench next to him. "I wouldn't be kidnapped. It took me long enough to be adopted. I don't think anyone would take me."

Judal laughed a bit as he leaned back. "You're a fool if you believe that."

Aladdin shook his head, looking out the window again. "I know it's true though. The night my adopted parents split, I heard my adopted mother tell Ugo that she didn't want me to begin with. She was happy with just him and I was just in the way."

"It could have been worse Chibi." Judal scratched at his head a bit as he looked around.

"What could possibly be worse than have someone tell you that you were never loved by them?" Aladdin clenched his fists. "It feels like your heart gets ripped out. It's so painful." He looked down. "I don't ever want to feel like that again. I'm just happy that Ugo and everyone else were there for me."

"It could have been worse," Judal reiterated. "You could have had your parents killed around you and been taken in by the people that killed them."

He froze, eyes widening as he looked over at Judal. "Did that happen to you?"

The other remained silent; taking an occasional sip of his drink. He watched a plane take off in between, turning when someone fell by security check.

Aladdin watched him a moment before scooting a bit closer, inching his way across the bench. His movement stopped as the other looked over at him. Judal's gaze glued on him as Aladdin tried to feign attention on the planes outside. It was only when he went back to watching security that he began to move again, scooting once more before leaning hesitantly against the other.

"Chibi, do I look like a pillow?"

"No, you look like a Judal." Aladdin replied, nuzzling against him.

"Brat, you have five seconds to get off me."

His arms wrapped around him, "you got to say dirty things earlier, I'm going to nap. Wake me up if there is food around."

"Spoiled brat. I'm going to leave you here." Judal's words didn't match his actions though, his arm wrapping around him as Judal pulled him closer. His hand rubbed Aladdin's back as they waited. Aladdin was comfortable again just being there. Ja'far was right. He would just make sure that he could keep the other happy and he wouldn't worry about them for a while. He would be sure to take pictures later. Maybe get some pictures of the whales and everything. Judal had a camera. Maybe he could get the other to let him see it so he could take some pictures. He wanted to take more of the other boy for once.

Judal had taken so many pictures of him already. It didn't feel fair that he couldn't take any back. When they reached the island, he wanted to take a lot of pictures. He could already imagine it. They would lay around on the beaches and Judal would be so surprised when the others came and joined them. Ugo is really nice though, so Judal would just talk to him a moment before they all got along.

Maybe Ugo could figure out why Judal was going through all this trouble.

Then again…

Judal had said that bit about his parents. Could it be because of who he lived with that he was doing this? Did he think that all orphans were orphans for the same reason or something? That would explain everything really well. He was worried about him though. It must have been hard to grow up in such a kind of life. That would explain a lot about him.

Aladdin thought harder before he felt his face connect with the floor. Wincing, he sat up. "Judal!"

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Judal grinned a bit as he laid down on the bench. "There can only be one, Chibi, unless you want to sleep on top of me." He winked seductively before he began to shut his eyes and relax.

Aladdin pouted before he heard the intercom warn of planes in the area. Judal sat up and frowned, "I thought they said two hours?" He pulled his tickets out and shook his head, standing up quickly and grabbing Aladdin's hand. "Come on, Chibi."

"Hold on," Aladdin grabbed his things and took the older boy's hand, following him quickly to security. They went passed it quickly before Judal was directing him towards the gate, trying to put his shoes back on in a rush as Aladdin just held his. Why they wanted him to take off his shoes in security…

But they were at the gate, handing their tickets to the lady by the doorway and walking through the door and into a hallway. They were greeted and ushered to the back of the plane with a few other people. Judal motioned him into the window seat before sitting down next to him. His arm was around him after a moment.

Aladdin looked around a moment, still thinking about what Judal had said earlier. He couldn't decide. Maybe it was better to have no parents or a parent that didn't care at all than two that did care but died and left you alone with people that were bad. His gaze flickered to the other people on the plane a moment as he thought.

Judal must have been so lonely. It would be like you couldn't trust anyone in that kind of life. It would just be him and a big world filled with untrustable people. Aladdin leaned over the arm of his seat and pressed his lips to the other's cheek a moment before sitting back in his seat right and looking out the window.

His face burned as he felt the other lean over and whisper to him quietly, the hand on the armrest next to him moved, sliding down to boy's crotch and giving it a quick squeeze before watching the other passengers board the plane.

"That was mean," he whined quietly towards the other. He felt uncomfortable again. Judal didn't seem to mind though, leaning back and grinning a bit as he settled in for the flight.

It wouldn't be for another couple hours that they would eventually move again from their seats. Aladdin's mind filled with embarrassing things as Judal focused in on directing them out of the plane and towards the exit of the big airport of Iejima Airport.

"Are we there?"

"We've got one more plane ride, Chibi."

Aladdin moaned into his shoulder, at least grateful that Judal gave him something to eat before they boarded another flight and flew to another airport. He didn't look at the name. He was so tired by the planes and sitting around in them. He just clung to Judal and let him lead them along.


	12. Chapter 12

Aladdin found himself being dragged from the airport in a rush. The other pulled him along as fast as he could. Judal's face looked up into the sky as they headed out of the building and Aladdin was finally able to get a good look at their surroundings. Everything was bright and sunny here. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The skies were as bright and deep a blue as the ocean waves that swept to the shores. White sands met his gaze and Aladdin grabbed at the other's bag.

"Hey, Chibi! What the hell are-" he was cut off as Aladdin took a picture of him. His smile was bright as the other growled, reaching forward only to grab air. "Get back here!" He ran after Aladdin, but Aladdin was ahead of him, taking pictures of the airport, the beach, the planes taking off in the distance and landing.

"No way! You took pictures of me!" He laughed as he kept the camera away, trying to run faster as the other began to catch up.

"Brat!" Judal lunged at him, just barely managing to catch him and swing around to land on his back, Aladdin on top of him.

Aladdin looked down at him a moment before pressing a finger to the boy's face. "No. Stay like that." Aladdin held the camera up, moving his hand away and taking a picture before grinning. He looked back at the picture saved in the memory before he was beaming brightly. "You look so good in this picture."

"Bullcrap," Judal wrapped his arms around him, forcing the boy to lay down. "I hope you know my back hurts now, Chibi."

"You landed on your bag," Aladdin dismissed, looking at the picture closer. Judal's eyes were really pretty in this picture. The lighting hit his face just right as well, giving a nice view of his cheekbones and the fullness in his lips.

"What're you doing, Chibi?" Judal moved forward a bit and looked over his shoulder. "Do you like that picture so much?"

"It's a really good picture of you." Aladdin looked up at him, blushing a bit at being caught staring at it. Those scarlet eyes stared straight into his and Aladdin found himself wondering which he liked better, the picture or the actual person. Judal moved forward and pressed their lips together a moment before a smile began to form on his face.

He moved a bit closer, leaning next to Aladdin's ear before he spoke again. "Chibi, you might want to realize your dick is pressing against my leg."

The boy rolled off him immediately, blushing hard as he realized he was once more suffering from tight pants. He turned away and shook his head. "You're so mean. It's not like I wanted it to do that! I have been trying to calm it down and it keeps acting weird. I think I might be sick or something. I should be eating more."

The older boy laughed, slinging an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. "Eating more? You eat through three full course meals and then some. I don't think a normal wallet could handle your appetite. As for your problem down there," Judal moved a bit closer and lowered his voice, purring into the boy's ear. "I could help you with that. Your dick is just trying to tell you that you really would like to have sex with me again."

Aladdin shook his head, not wanting to ask about the thoughts he had had when he was in the shower. Judal seemed to get a twisted sense of joy from saying really dirty things. He pushed the other away and returned his view to the camera, taking a few more pictures and then turning to see what Judal was doing. Finding him in the sand, eyes closed, the boy began to take a few more pictures.

"Chibi…"

Aladdin continued, moving a bit to get a closer picture.

"I don't want my picture taken, brat."

"You take really good pictures though." He moved from the picture taking mode to the camera memory, showing the reclined teen. "Look at these. You look a lot better in these pictures than I do in the ones you took of me."

Judal looked at the pictures before snorting, "It's called bring handsome and older. You didn't stand a chance because you're just a kid."

He sat a moment, pouting at the other before he felt the other open his eyes. Judal looked over at him, he could feel that. Yet he couldn't really control himself when he reacted, kicking at the sand near his feet and hearing a loud curse ring out from the other. He knew what that meant though. Before Judal had moved, Aladdin was up and running, soon enough finding that Judal was chasing after him.

"You just wait, brat!" Judal hollered at him angrily, wiping at his eyes and cursing more as they both ran. "When I catch you, you're going to have such a bloody nose that you'll need to go to the hospital!"

Aladdin looked back at him a moment before he tried to run faster. The other had motivation and longer strides. He felt those arms wrap around him tight, yanking him against that chest. He spun around before the other could hit him and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Judal's. The same reactions as so many times before happened once more. That flooding of warmth overtaking Aladdin's senses as he felt the other kiss him back after a moment. He could feel his heart thumping against his chest as he kissed the other boy.

He felt them sink into the sand again. Judal's arms wrapped around him tighter as they went down, but something bit down on his tongue after a moment and Aladdin whined into the other's mouth. He pressed his hands against the other's face to pull his own away. His tongue hurt really badly now!

"Revenge," Judal purred simply, grinning venomously at him. "That's what you deserve for kicking sand in my face."

"You said that I was ugly."

"I just said I was better looking because I'm older, brat. Don't take it personally." Judal pulled himself away… or tried to, but Aladdin clung to him. His face pressed against the other's chest. "Come on. Let go so we can leave."

"I don't want to go yet." Aladdin nuzzled against him a bit more and Judal blanched a bit.

"Come on Chibi. I'm not going to spend another whole day laying out on a beach with you of all people just to get back to the hotel with sand up my shorts. I already have this shit in my hair."

Aladdin looked up at him and laughed as something came to mind. The white specks were all over his hair. The contrast was more apparent than he had expected them to be. The other stared at him a moment before his gaze narrowed, that face moving a bit closer.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," Aladdin lied, shaking his head briskly.

Judal moved a bit closer, pressing their foreheads together. "Chibi. I don't think you understand the situation. Tell me what is so funny before I decide to do something that leaves you unable to walk for the entire week."

"Nothing was funny." Aladdin smiled up at him a moment before he squeaked. The involuntary sound escaped him so fast, he couldn't stop himself. Judal's hand had plunged beneath his pants, giving his cock a good squeeze. "THE SAND LOOKS LIKE LICE!"

"WHAT?!" Judal withdrew his hand, his eyes ablaze. His face took on a pissed look so quickly that Aladdin barely had time to react before he felt the fist connect with his face. He fell back immediately, the sand getting into his face. He barely sat up a bit before he was spitting out sand, feeling his nose throbbing in pain.

The other boy was turned away, shaking and ruffling at his hair, trying to get the sand out and cursing at him.

"I didn't mean it as an insult," Aladdin complained, looking over at him. His nose was hurting a lot. It was bleeding too, he noted as he pulled his shirt off and dabbed at the bloody nose a bit, eventually just leaving the shirt there to stop the flow. "I was just thinking it was kind of funny because your hair always looks alright."

"Chibi, I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Come here and I'll help get the sand out."

"Come any closer to me again for the time being brat and I swear, I will hit you again." Judal glared over at him before Aladdin sighed, holding onto his nose and keeping his shirt where it was as they both watched the waves brush up against the shore.

"My nose really hurts," Aladdin complained to him after a while.

"That sucks. At least your damn eyes don't hurt."

Aladdin looked over at him and moved a bit closer, hesitant in case the other's threat wasn't just words. The older boy didn't seem to mind. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around the other a moment before he pulled the other's face to look at him.

"Nice nose, brat."

"I would make a comment at your eyes, but they look fine."

Judal's pissed face evened out a little, a small smirk coming to his features. "Of course it does, your pathetic attack with the sand barely even hit my eyes."

Aladdin glared at him this time around, furious. "You got all upset and chased me!"

"Yes I did."

"You were lying!"

"You lied about laughing about nothing," the other countered easily. He moved a bit closer and pushed the shirt aside, a hand tracing up his chest. "Looks like we're both a couple of liars," he murmured. "What should I do to punish you for lying to me though. Lying to me is unforgivable."

Aladdin pushed at him again before standing up, pouting at his shirt a moment before balling it up and shoving it into his bag, pulling another out and putting it on quickly. His nose was still a little bloody, but he would manage. He looked over at the other and crossed his arms. "Are we going to go?"

Judal rolled his eyes, sighing some as he stood up. He pulled himself to his feet and adjusted the backpack on his back. "Fine, come on. Let's go get to the port and get our boatride over to the other island before sundown."

Aladdin followed after him, as the other moved to take the lead. He looked up at the suddenly disinterested boy a moment before he took the other's hand into his and held it close as they walked along the side of the road. "Aren't we going to get a ride of some kind?"

"It's about two miles. I don't see the point."

"What about food?"

"The boat ride over will take about two or three hours maybe then we'll be able to get some food on the way to the house."

Aladdin nodded again, smiling up at him. "How do you have a house way out here?"

"It was my parent's place. I don't really do anything with it and my adopted family doesn't really know about it, so it has just sat there for ages."

"It sounds really exciting!" He began to swing their hands a bit as they walked along the road. "Do you miss your parents?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little bit?" He couldn't believe that! Surely the other must miss his parents since he didn't like these people he lived with now.

"Hard to miss two people you never got to speak to or really know." He shrugged, "the adopted group of guardians aren't too bad, just a pain in the ass most the time."

So he didn't hate them? Aladdin was confused again. He began to speak but the other looked over at him and shook his head. "Don't ask stupid questions you don't care about, Chibi."

"I care about them! I want to know more about you." Why couldn't the other understand that he just wanted to know about him? If they were going to be staying together, they might as well know more.

"And what do I know about you, Chibi? Besides that you eat too much and you like your friends and your flute? Why don't I know anything about your family?" He looked over at him. "Do you miss your parents?"

"I never knew mine either," Aladdin admitted before Judal nodded.

"See? Then you don't miss them either. It's not something that needs to be talked about. Now pick up the pace a little. We'll miss the boat at this rate and I don't feel like sleeping on this damn island for the night."

Aladdin tried to quicken his pace, trying to keep up with the fast strides that the other was managing. He felt the ground beneath his feet moving away as Judal picked him up and they rushed to make the last boat. They approached in good time since one of the crew members had them stop the boat and they were able to just manage to purchase tickets and climb on. Aladdin hesitated at the plank that was laid across the gap between the boat and the dock. He began to look back towards Judal when the ground was once more taken from beneath his feet. The other held him over the water as he walked across, laughing as Aladdin all but clung to him as they reached the other side.

He was going to get him back somehow. He would get him back as soon as he was done thanking all the powers of being that he had not fallen in the water. Yes, for now he would just hold onto Judal tight as the boat set sail across the water.

He shut his eyes in content as he felt a hand eventually move to his back. The other held him close as they sat on the deck, watching the ocean pass by as they sailed towards the island listed on their tickets.

To Minamidaito island they went, to where Judal's parents had kept a house.


	13. Chapter 13

Ugo looked over at the two as they climbed on the plane and sat down. He sighed a bit as the duo began to bicker about one thing or another. They shouldn't have to be involved in this. It was something for him to handle. Yet it made sense in another light. Aladdin would be more inclined to come without question if he had some of Aladdin's friends with him. Besides that, he didn't want to have Aladdin around when he began his discussion with Judal.

From the sound of it, Judal was an adolescent brat with a fierce love of bullying.

"Sin, you better not fall asleep on me again."

"Ja'far, it was one time and that was on a bus."

Ja'far looked over at him. "I don't want people getting the wrong idea. Just lean against the window if you have to." The other boy didn't seem to be listening, his gaze flickering up a few seats only to frown. Ja'far's rant continued for only a moment before he stopped to glare at him. "Sin! Are you even paying attention?"

"Tell me if that is or is Kouha three rows up?"

"Kouha? You mean Kouen's brother, Kouha?" Ja'far inched himself up a bit just as Ugo shook himself from his reverie and looked over at them.

"Is something going on?"

Sinbad shrugged, "That's what we want to know, but that boy three rows up is one of Judal's friends."

Ugo was immediately looking as well, his hands on the seat in front of them as he tried to see the boy. "Which one?"

"He's the pink haired one."

"I see a girl up there, but-"

"That's him." Ja'far motioned for Ugo to move his legs a moment before he was moving into the aisle, moving forward and walking over to that row, kneeling before the other's seat and greeting the boy. Sin and Ugo were glued onto watching the interaction, watching as Kouha turned and laughed as he saw him.

"They seem to be getting along." Sinbad observed.

"Is he hard to deal with in school?"

"Not really, but he's got a rather morbid field of interests." Sinbad looked a bit closer, inching forward before he felt hands grab his face and shove him back. Ugo pulled back quickly as the duo in front of them turned to frown at them both.

"I think we should leave that conversation to Ja'far."

"Agreed," Sinbad murmured, leaning back a bit and looking through the complimentary items. "So why this island out of all the places you could go with someone?" He looked down at the tickets before Ugo shook his head.

"The island I think that he is taking Aladdin is about a few hours from Okinawa. There really isn't too much there compared to the rest of Japan. I think he chose the place simply because it isn't a very easily reached destination and there is quite a bit of money to be made from living there. Even owning property there is expensive."

"I just have more questions now," Sinbad replied as he yawned and welcomed a frustrated looking Ja'far back. "How is Kouha?"

"Besides upset that there isn't any fight to the death movies being shown on this flight and telling me I need to update on a few things, he's fine." Ja'far's face didn't make fine look very well though, at least not to his standards.

"I'm going to talk to him," Ugo commented a moment before standing up, pulling himself free from the two boys' grasps and walking towards the more open rows of seating, sitting down next to the boy. "Do you mind if we talk?"

The boy looked over at him before a small grin appeared on his face. "I assume that you are somehow related or in association with dear Ja'far back there. If he did in fact take my commenting on how lovely I thought his honeymoon with Sinbad is, then you can send my regards back that I meant no offense by it."

Ugo shook his head, "Ja'far is travelling with me to go pick up my son who is with a friend of yours."

"Ah! So you are Aladdin's father." Kouha's gaze seemed to light up a bit as he turned in his seat. "So you let Judal go on ahead and go travelling with your kid? Pretty fascinating parenting skills going on there, I would have been a bit more hesitant. Although I doubt Judal would do anything."

"And how do you know that they're together?"

Kouha laughed, holding up his phone a bit. "I was calling to check out why my usual sparring partner was absent and why his guardians were running around the city ready to kill him for burning down some building. Plus my brother wanted to fuck him and Judal was nowhere to be found."

"He's gay?"

"Half the world is gay," Kouha dismissed. "Love's love, isn't it? I doubt Judal is touching your kid. If he is as young as he sounded on the phone, I don't think you'll have a problem there."

"Aladdin hasn't been introduced to those kinds of things." Ugo shook his head, remembering just trying to give the boy the talk. "He wouldn't know what the other was talking about if Judal mentioned anything remotely related to sex."

Kouha began to laugh, clutching at his chest as he did so. "You never told him about that?" His face grew red from the amount of amusement he seemed to be getting. "Oh, oh… Judal is going to let him in on those kinds of things really fast. He won't do it because he's interested so much though. He'll just do it for a few laughs."

"If he does anything to Aladdin-"

"Ooooh, I'm sure you'll only find him in a few pieces." Kouha smirked over at him. "I'm sure there's doctors wherever you find the boy. Some boys don't mind not having a working middle leg, if you know what I mean."

The other's laugh followed him back as Ugo returned to his seat as the lights came on and the flight attendants began to usher people to sit down and buckle up. He sighed in more stress and frustration than anything else.

"We did try to warn you," Sinbad replied, earning an elbow from Ja'far before the other boy rubbed the older man's shoulder in comfort.

"Don't let him get to you. Kouha is a jerk a good portion of the time, but he says things mostly just to watch the reaction and stress."

"I'm not worried so much about that." His mind was wandering around what they already knew Judal was doing with Aladdin… and what Kouha had said about Judal. "Sin…" The other boy looked over at him.

"What's on your mind, big guy?"

"Have you ever seen Judal play around?"

"Play? Like games in gym or fucking?"

"Sin!" Ja'far looked back at the other in fury at the very idea before Ugo held Ja'far back and motioned to the boy.

"The fucking, although watch your language." Ugo looked at the boy in hopes of not hearing what the other said, feeling his insides knot up as Sinbad spoke.

Sinbad rolled his eyes a bit before shrugging. "Judal is a good lay in general, but lately he's just been being a tease about things. The last week, his usual booty call has been getting a temper. En doesn't like having the other ditch out on things. It's been really hard for En's other string of attachments."

Ja'far stared at the boy. "So you've been wandering around knowing all this? Could it have occurred to you to tell me that instead of telling me that he might have been just having a bad day last week when I was trying to get En to come to an agreement about budgeting in the library's finances?"

"So Judal found interest in something else in the last few days," Ugo didn't feel any better, but didn't seem to notice the other two listening to him. Ja'far's mouth dropped open a moment before he shook his head.

"There's no way that Judal would touch Aladdin! We've been around Aladdin from the moment he reaches the school gate until he gets home. Alibaba has been a pain in both Sin's and my side trying to make sure that Aladdin was never alone with Judal. There's no way that they could have that sort of relationship. Plus Judal was in attendance all last week."

"He does leave for lunch though," Sinbad murmured, thinking to himself more than anything.

Ja'far looked between the two before shaking his head. "This is Aladdin we are talking about! Our friend is not fucking around with Judal! If he was asking about a kiss, then why would he ever leave out that he was having sex with Judal?"

Ugo smiled a bit at that point. "That's true. Thank you, Ja'far. I'm sure that Aladdin hasn't done anything if he hasn't asked about it. That would be just like him to ask about things of that variety."

Sinbad's attention went to the window, the boy slipping his phone out and moving to quickly send a message as the others went about putting their seatbelts on and preparing for the flight.

_Judal, if you touch Aladdin, then I'm leaving you without a dick for En to suck._

He pushed his phone back into his pocket as the message sent. His head leaned against his friend as he yawned a bit, ignoring the already complaining Ja'far. The hands pressing against his face were quickly moved away as Sin kissed the first one to touch him.

"You're sleeping in the hotel bathtub when we get to the island," the boy growled. "I will not be letting you sleep in the same room as me."

"I hope you don't mind if I hog the sheets when we curl up together." Sinbad replied, smiling into the other's neck.

"Shut up before Ugo hears you."


	14. Chapter 14

"Judal! Look!" Aladdin pointed at the island as they came into view, moving to the railing to get a closer look at it. "It's so pretty over there? Are we staying here for a long time?"

The other boy was looking at the land quietly though. His eyes were fixed on the land as he seemed to think about something. Whatever was on his mind, it didn't seem to make him happy at all. Not even his eyes seemed to have the usual glint to them as he looked over at the island.

Aladdin moved a bit closer, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and cuddling his chest. He tugged at the other's black shirt until Judal looked down at him. "Do you want to turn back?"

Judal rolled his eyes, shaking his head and leaning in a bit to murmur to him. "There is absolutely no reason at this point for me to want to ever go back to that town, Chibi. Everything I want is right in front of me."

He must have really hated Tokyo if he was so happy to see this place. Aladdin smiled up at him a moment before taking the other's hand into his and watching the port coming closer. He watched people gather on the deck to greet them and he buried himself a little deeper into the other's arms, ignoring the laugh that escaped the older boy as he pulled him along towards where they had boarded. They slipped into a group of people, walking intermixed with them through the official checking papers and when they reached the solid ground, Judal wasted no time in pulling Aladdin along towards a nearby road.

And with their arrival onto the street, Judal pulled out his phone and cursed softly.

"What's wrong?" Aladdin looked over at him in surprise, wondering what could have happened.

"We're going to have company apparently." Judal looked over at him before shaking his head. "You didn't know we were coming here so you couldn't have told them, could you?"

"Who's coming?" Aladdin felt his stomach twist a bit in guilt at the expression on the other's face. He shouldn't have told Ugo and the others where they were heading as far as he had known. It didn't look like Judal was going to be pleased with him.

"Kouha is coming."

Aladdin felt a quick breath of relief escape him before he frowned again. "Kouha? The guy from the phone call?" He wasn't sure that he wanted to meet him. "Can he not come?"

"Oh?" Judal looked over at him before smirking a bit. "Don't you like him? He seems to think the world of you."

That made the boy pause, looking over at him in surprise. "He does?"

Judal turned his phone around and held it out for Aladdin to see.

_Kouha: Judal, I'm on my way to visit you and little Aladdin. Don't start doing anything too fun without me there first!_

"I'm not that little," Aladdin argued before he blinked, noticing a blinking on the side of the screen. "Oh, you got another message."

"Probably spam."

"No, hold on! I think it's from Sinbad!" Aladdin stole the phone away before Judal could pull it away from his reach. He frowned as he read the text message, looking up at Judal. "He's mad at you."

Judal shook his head, beginning to pull the boy along. "Is he? Well I'm glad about that then. I hope he stays pissed."

"He says that if you touch me he'll hurt you."

Judal's hands slid under Aladdin's shirt before the other was pressed against his back. "Oops," he murmured simply before sliding his hand down Aladdin's chest. "I seem to have broken his rules a few times."

Aladdin frowned up at him a moment before shaking his head. "I'm sure he's just really worried about if you are going to punch me again." His nose was still kind of sore from earlier, but he ignored it and smiled. "I'll tell him that you've been nice to me and things will be fine."

"I think I'm going to hell one way or another, so I might as well have my fun now." Judal looked around a moment before pulling Aladdin along towards a shop. "We'll get some food here and eat at the house."

"Alright," Aladdin held onto the phone tight before he was dragged along the store. Judal holding various foods up only for Aladdin's stomach to growl, it was like he was just getting everything checked as okay by the sound. Aladdin's eyes flickered over to the tomatoes and some veggies stacked up in the back of the small market. "Judal! Let's get some of those." He pointed only for the boy in front of him to look at him skeptically.

"Brat, if I wanted that shit, I would have staying in the city." He grabbed a large bag of chocolates and grinned. "This is better. There's more we can do with this." He waved the bag in front of Aladdin and Aladdin felt his stomach fighting to reach out of him and grab for the bag.

He pouted at the feeling. "Stop teasing my stomach."

"Your stomach likes it," Judal purred. "I'll make sure to make it happy later, at least just a little bit." He gave a wink before turning serious and looking around. "Now where the hell do these guys keep the peaches?" Aladdin glared at him a moment before moving towards the veggies. An arm wrapped around him before he felt something nip at his ear. "What did I say, Chibi," the other purred. "I want food I can eat off you tonight. We're going to have two plates to eat off of and that's going to be my chest and yours."

Aladdin's face burned in embarrassment as the other pulled him along towards the other fruits and began to throw them into a basket. Their work in the store was short before they were at the register and soon enough back out onto the streets. His face was probably broken, Aladdin thought as he poked at his pink cheeks. Judal was making him get like this too often. He wasn't sure his face could ever go back to being a regular hue again. His gaze flickered over to Judal's face, noting that he didn't seem bothered at all by all the teasing. It was probably because he was the one doing all the teasing.

He could tease Judal back.

He paused as the idea came to mind. His eyes flickering to Judal a moment as he considered it; Judal would never see it coming. Or he could, but Aladdin doubted it. He was too used to being able to get close and say dirty things to him in public. He could do it right back at him when they were alone.

Yes, he would definitely do that.

He hurried his pace a bit as Judal started to look back to see why he had stopped. He grinned at him. "I saw a rabbit."

"You did?" Judal looked behind him before shaking his head. "Try to keep up brat. I'm not turning back because you fall over and decide to take a nap in the road."

"Sorry," he told the boy. "Are we getting close?"

Judal motioned towards a nearby hill. "We're up there."

"Whoa, so your parents just left it like that? How do your guardians not know about this place?"

"It's normally under the care of some island residents. I don't know how the hell those idiots back home don't know this place exists, but they always complain about space and wanting to expand and having nowhere to go because of costs of places." He looked back at him. "Have you ever been out of the city?"

"Once, but I was little and I don't really remember it," he paused a moment before he moved forward and took one of the two bags of food from the other boy. "Here. I want to help."

"I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get inside, Chibi." Judal yawned as he said this, glaring up at the top of the hill as they walked up the roadway.

"Not if I fuck you first," Aladdin tried to counter, noting the other's stumble and quick save from falling onto his face. Judal looked over at him.

"You think you can top me, Chibi?"

Aladdin tried to keep himself calm as he smiled back at the other. "I could if I wanted to."

Judal looked at him a moment longer before he reached back and tugged on him, pulling him along and towards the building that was slowly coming into view. Aladdin's gaze flickered to the building for a moment before he was staring up at the building in shock. "It's so big! Are you sure other people don't live here?"

The other didn't reply though, yanking him up to the building and throwing the door open. He dumped the bags he was holding onto the floor and turned, all but tugging Aladdin to his chest. His lips sought the other's a moment before he was tugging up the boy's shirt.

"Judal," Aladdin squirmed in his grasp, giving a loud squeak when the other touched him down below. They both paused, the older boy's eyes flickering with interest as he let the sound echo in the building.

He leaned closer and murmured quietly into the boy's ear. "You said you were going to fuck me. Don't forget that you started this."

That was doubtful, with all the teasing that Judal had done. Aladdin was tempted to point that out, but as the other yanked his pants down with one of his feet, kicking his shoes aside and burying his fingers into the younger boy's blue hair; it was all distracting. "I want to hear that again," the other told him before Aladdin shivered.

The boy looked up at him, frowning a bit as saw the boy pull out a bottle of something from his backpack and popped the cap. "What's that?"

"Lube for sticking your cock up my ass."

"What?!" Aladdin stared at him before the other was over him again. The feel of the other's arms around him, massaging him into a puddle, the feel of Judal's lips on his, tongue in his mouth… He couldn't argue or ask. His eyes widened as he felt the other moan into his mouth. He tried to pull back but the other moved a bit closer. A hand reached above his head a moment, towards where Aladdin's pants lay in a heap. Then it was back, buried within his hair as Judal started making sounds.

"I'm ready if you want to put it in, Chibi." The other moaned seductively. His moans didn't stop though and Aladdin shivered.

"down here?" He reached down only to feel the other lead his hands down to his ass. His fingers moved around a tight circle of muscles and Aladdin blushed hard. "Are you sure?"

Judal laughed softly before moving up the other's body, slipping his ass over Aladdin's cock and sliding it into him. The other moved in closer, his moaning turned into one long, loud pleasurable groan. Aladdin wasn't sure how long he could feel the other around him, riding his penis like it was some sort of fun thing to do.

His voice begged towards Judal. He asked the other to go faster, only to receive a more swift movement against his cock. He could feel the other tighten his insides, and Aladdin swore the room went from being enormous and quiet to loud and small. He couldn't see passed Judal, didn't want to. He bucked into him without meaning to and heard the other one praise him. He began to whimper as he felt some kind of pressure building within him.

His blue gaze flickered up to Judal. "Ju-DAL… I'm going to…"

Judal leaned in, capturing his lips and riding him rhythmically. The other leaned in closer and purred into his ear. "Do you like this, Chibi? Tell me, are you regretting not doing this sooner."

The other's name was on his lips without pause, Aladdin's arms wrapped around him tight as he felt himself getting to a breaking point. He dug his fingers into the other, squeaking again as the other touched him, his grip on Aladdin's ballsack far too firm.

It didn't surprise him when his vision swam, the pressure suddenly flooding out of him and into the other boy. He heard the other grunt a moment before Aladdin was talking without a thought. The words that escaped him made the other pause, the sound of Judal's moaning stopped short.

"I love you, Judal."

He felt the pressure escaping him, the silence overbearing as Aladdin continued to make the remaining sound in the room. He fell back from the other's arms as the last of his strength left him. His gaze flickered up to the other's expressionless look. Aladdin slid a bit closer, cuddling into Judal's arms and wrapping them around himself tight.

"That was amazing," he said softly before yawning.

"Yeah it was," Judal pulled him into his arms and began to carry him deeper into the building, opening a few doors before Aladdin found himself being carried into a bedroom and laid down. Judal's lips pressed to his forehead before he pulled back with a grin. "Sleep, brat. I'm going to get us some food around and clean up a bit while you do."

"Are you alright?" Aladdin noted that he was standing kind of strangely.

"Sleep, brat otherwise I'm making you walk up and down the hill a few times." The other turned without another word and Aladdin was happy to find he was too tired to argue. He shut his eyes and buried his face into the pillows on the bed. Everything was so soft and comfy. He was out without another word.

Judal returned to the doorway and picked up the phone, finding their voyeurs were still on the line. He held the phone to his ear and moved to pick up their bags from the doorway. "So?"

"That was hot," Kouha declared, the sound of a hiss coming from his end. "Can you two do it again? The kid came too fast. Those words though. He's green around the gills but his squeaks were what killed me."

Judal could feel his own cock twitch at the memory of Aladdin's squeaking. They hadn't even gotten to his problem. He ignored that though in lieu of hearing what the other persons on the line thought. "Too speechless, idiot?"

The line was quiet a moment before the other spoke. "Judal, when I find you, I'm going to make you regret ever touching Aladdin." Sinbad's voice was full of venom. The muffled sound of pounding at a door from Sinbad's end was heard as Judal laughed.

"Glad you enjoyed the show. Aladdin and I decided that Kouha would be a wonderful guest to have come by. I'm thinking of moving along to another place soon as well. Sleep well, moron." He cut off Sinbad's connection from the conversation and Kouha was laughing.

"Oh really? I get to play with your food?"

"No, but we don't mind your visit."

"And I got so excited," Kouha whined before Judal headed towards setting the bags in the living room. He started to carry things into the kitchen when he shook his head at the other.

"If you are coming, I need some things."

"Are we going to be playing keep away?"

"Yes," Judal set the groceries on the kitchen counters and grinned out the window a bit as he thought to himself. "We're going to be playing a lot of games."


	15. Chapter 15

Judal hung up moments later and set his phone on one of the counters, looking around a moment before he headed back towards the bedroom. His hand rested on the doorframe a moment as he watched the boy sleeping quietly in bed. Despite the boy's age, Judal was still sore from their activities. His insides were screaming for some rest and relaxation.

He moved into the room after a moment and headed towards the bed, pulling the sheets back only to curl up by Aladdin. His arms wrapped around him. His hands tightened on the boy only to bring him closer.

The boy murmured unintelligibly in his sleep, his arms wrapping around him. His face nuzzled into his chest as Judal shut his eyes and relaxed.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow. He hadn't expected the others to catch on so fast about their location. Kouha would no doubt be around by mid-morning. The others… give maybe an extra day depending on how fast they realized Aladdin's location.

His hands went to Aladdin's braid, pulling the loops slowly away from the end of Aladdin's hair. Slowly his fingers worked at the braid, separating the three parts from their interwoven place to let them fall freely around his hands as he worked. The blue strands tickled at his hands as he worked. It was softer than it had been before.

Aladdin looked better now than he had before. Well, minus the light bruise on his nose. He felt a grin come to his features as he touched the spot gingerly, watching Aladdin's face wrinkle a bit. He moved forward a bit more and pressed his lips to the boy's bruised nose.

The sound of grumbling came from the boy a moment before two bleary eyes opened to look up at him. The boy yawned before looking at him. "Judal?"

"Hey, go back to sleep." Judal pulled the other a bit closer and whispered to him a bit more. "Go back to sleep, Aladdin."

"Judal," Aladdin held onto him a bit tighter, yawning as he spoke. "You and Ugo won't get mad with each other will you?"

"He's just going to try to kill me either before or after your friends do."

Aladdin clung to him tight and shook his head. "Just don't hurt them. I won't let them hurt you. I'll make sure they're nice to you. We'll just all have fun together here."

Judal rolled his eyes, rubbing the boy's back a bit more. His hands returned to unraveling the rest of Aladdin's braid before he scattered out the boy's hair a bit and settled in to sleep for a while.

Aladdin was a fool if he thought he could stop what was going to happen. There was no way that he would get away with what was going on.

* * *

"Sinbad! Open the door!"

The teen sat on the toilet for a few moments before he sighed. Tucking his phone back into his pocket, he opened the door to Ja'far and looked around. "Where's Ugo?"

"Ugo went to get us some food." Ja'far frowned at him. "Who was on the phone? Was it Judal?"

"It was Aladdin and Judal."

Ja'far only moved forward a bit more, wrapping an arm around him. "What's wrong? Is Aladdin alright?"

"We need to follow Kouha. He's heading for Aladdin and Judal tomorrow. Wherever the two are, Kouha will lead us straight to him." Sinbad moved to sit down nearby and began to open the room service booklet, glancing over the menu for liquors.

Ja'far's hand covered the names before he could really begin to look. The other's face was darkened as he leaned forward and glared at him. "What's going on? What did Judal and Aladdin say and how do you know that Kouha is heading for them?"

Sinbad didn't say a word, just turning the phone and showing the recorded call. "I wouldn't listen to this if I were you," he warned. "Don't let Ugo hear it."

Ja'far eyed the phone warily. "What did they say?"

"Aladdin? Enough to get him into some serious trouble. Judal? Enough to be arrested. Kouha? Not enough to tell me an exact location." He pulled Ja'far's hand off the menu and began to look it over again. "I already miss the city. I would know what to drink if we were back home."

"You shouldn't be drinking at all." The other boy told him, looking at the phone in his hand a moment before pressing the play button. "You're underaged, Sin."

Sinbad watched the other's face begin to pale. He watched Ja'far clutch the phone harder, his eyes widening as the sounds of what had happened were replayed. It wasn't very quiet either, he noted as he heard the sound of Judal's voice. He grabbed the room phone and dialed down for double of what he had planned to get, asking for quick delivery.

Ja'far looked around a moment as the sounds continued. The boy sank onto one of the two beds and stared at the television screen as he listened.

Sin pulled the phone away as Aladdin's voice rang out in the room, loud enough even despite being on a phone. He shook his head as Ja'far grabbed him.

"He… Judal is going to hurt Aladdin so badly."

"You need a drink."

"I need a lot more than alcohol, Sin." The boy leaned his head into his hands. "I need earplugs and some kind of amnesia to save me from hearing that again."

"Liquor will fix that," Sinbad stood up and tried to smile for him. "Don't worry, they had at least one type of drink here that was back home. It's a bit stronger than what I wanted, but it should suf- Ugo…" He stared at the man standing in the doorway, holding a boy over his shoulder and the liquor in hand. Sin took one look at Kouha before his attention focused on what he deemed more important. "Ah! My lovely rum. Thank you for doing the ID check for me." The boy grabbed the bottles from Ugo's grasp and headed back towards Ja'far.

Ja'far looked over at him, wide eyed and shocked. His hand dropped to the phone, where he could hear the last of the conversation happening before Sinbad was cut off. "…Ugo-san." He shook his head. "We'll go find Judal and Aladdin tomorrow. I'm sure this is some kind of prank or-"

Ugo set Kouha down nearby and sighed.

"I found out where the boys are and I have a boat waiting at the docks." He set the boy down before Ja'far shook his head.

"What did you do to him?"

"He was talking to Judal when I was heading up here. I just made sure to wait until their call was finished before I pulled the boy aside and began asking him questions." Questions, from the look of it, were more along the lines of something else. Yet Ja'far decided against asking.

"So we're leaving now?" Ja'far began to get his things around as Ugo nodded, "I have Kouha's things by the door outside the room and I expect you both to be sober enough to walk yourselves with me to the docks." The comment was pointed towards Sin, leaning back on the bed as he tilted the bottle back and began to chug.

"We'll of course be right behind you. Let me pick up our bags, Sin will carry Kouha's things." Ja'far moved around the room quickly a moment before he was shoving Sinbad towards the door.

The adult didn't seem to be listening much, his hand going to Sinbad's phone and turning down the volume on it a moment before pressing the play button again. He held the phone to his ear and listened silently to the dialog, what little there was in between the moans. The sound of his adopted son's voice ringing out made his fists clench. His eyes shut only to frown deeper as he heard the other encouraging him.

The sound of Aladdin's confession had him shoving the phone in his pocket. He pushed Kouha higher up onto his shoulder and looked at the bickering duo by the desk in the room. "We're leaving. Get your things and hurry."

The boys looked at him before nodding, Sinbad tucking the bottles into his bag and tossing it over his shoulder.

Ja'far hurried to the door and picked up Kouha's things. "Ugo? Do you want me to carry your things?" He looked at the adult worriedly before Ugo shook his head.

"I will take care of them, please just hurry."

"Of course," Ja'far smiled to him and pulled Sinbad towards the hallway elevator. "Don't worry Ugo!" He flashed a smile towards Ugo, "Aladdin is a smart kid. I have no doubt we'll be meeting up with him to find the kid having Judal sweeping floors and making him food."

The group moved silently from the hotel and headed to the port. The silence between them all was deafening. Ugo's face remained expressionless, his hands carrying his own bags and the knocked out teen. And then behind him, well…

Sinbad was silently having an argument over the possession of rum with Ja'far, the other boy having grown tired of being the one responsible and thinking straight without doing anything completely absurd.

Knocking out Kouha had been going too far, recording phone calls that was just pornography was going too far; they were both mad and he was the sane one. Enough sanity, he was miles from home and there was supposed to be a large school meeting for him and Sinbad to attend later in the week.

There was not enough alcohol in this rum, he decided as Sinbad wrapped an arm around his shoulder and helped him finally begin to drink more.

The docks were quiet as the lights lingered above the main building doorway. Ugo handed them Kouha before going into the main office. The conversation was quiet a moment before the man returned with a key, motioning them towards a dock nearby.

Ja'far looked over at Sin as they climbed aboard and Kouha was dumped into a nearby seat. Their adult company went to the helm and started the boat without a word, beginning to have them move at a breakneck pace across the water.

"Sin," Ja'far looked over at the other boy and shook his head. "I'm worried about Ugo."

The other shook his head. "Ja'far, I don't think we need to do anything at this point. I never thought I would see Ugo ready to fight for anything." Sin pulled his friend a bit closer and spoke quietly over the sound of the motor behind them. "Ugo didn't even seem to care when his wife left him. He helped her pack her bags and get a new place."

Ja'far looked over at the man standing at the helm of the boat and shook his head. "I am not drunk enough for this."

"That, my dear attractive secretary, is why I ordered two bottles of rum instead of one."


	16. Chapter 16

Judal woke up a bit early the next morning, sitting up and stretching a bit before he looked around. Everything looked cleaned up still. Despite how long the house had been unoccupied, everything looked like the current tenants were just having stepped out for a while. He paused as he thought of something. His eyes were on the boy's regular clothing.

How interesting it would be to maybe pick out a few pieces of things for the kid. If he remembered right, he had shipped some of his old clothes here after they had stopped fitting, hating that he was being forced to stop wearing some of his favorite clothing.

They had been sent here by him and therefore they were most likely lying around somewhere.

Standing up, Judal began the search through the place, finding old photos of him as an infant, old albums and artifacts from probably the Middle East. He moved to look around the second floor, finding the clothes eventually in the bedroom upstairs. His hands dug through the boxes, frowning at some of the shirts before his hands paused on a jacket.

The black jacket was trimmed in red. The collar of the jacket still able to be popped up and the sleeves were oversized. He could see the outfit on the kid though. Grabbing a pair of pants nearby, he headed back down to the bedroom only to shove at the mattress.

Aladdin's body rolled on the bed a bit before trying to settle back in. Yet it didn't look like the boy was going to be successful. Judal's hands grasp onto the blanket a moment before he yanked them off, tossing them aside before he climbed onto the bed and straddled the kid. "Get up, brat."

Aladdin groaned, "I'm hungry," he complained.

"Get dressed and we can eat." The boy's eyes blinked open before Judal dropped the clothes onto him. "Get dressed in something appropriate for around here and I'll make food."

Aladdin's hands went to put on the clothes blindly. A yawn once more escaped him before he looked around. "It's morning?" He shook his head as he wiped at his eyes. "It's too early."

"You're a terrible morning person." Judal leaned forward and grinned at him. "Still have to put on the pants, Chibi."

Aladdin nodded, eyes closing a bit as he slid to the edge of the bed and began to get the pants on. His hands fumbled at the top of them before Judal pushed the kid's hands aside and tied the red fabric belt and stood back a bit to take in the view.

Not bad. The red color seemed to contrast with Aladdin's hair. His white undershirt stood out a bit from the black of the jacket. Judal fumbled with one of his two necklaces a moment before pulling the red pendant off, tying it around his neck before nodding.

"I think you look good in black, Chibi."

That seemed to wake the boy from his sleepy daze a moment before he looked at himself. His hands moved, unseen under the large sleeves as he look in it all. "These aren't mine."

"Now they are," Judal replied, pulling him up against him and lifting one of those sleeve covered hands. "I think I might dress you myself every single day from this point forward."

Aladdin shook his head a moment and went to reach for his hair before Judal stopped him. He pulled the boy along towards the kitchen.

"Judal, my hair," he didn't remember doing the braid but his hair was running out of control behind him. It was probably making him look silly without it taken care of. Still, the other make any motion to let go of his hand. He looked up at the other a moment before his free hand felt the weird necklace around his neck. "Is this yours?"

"Yes it was." The other boy let him go as they entered the kitchen. "What do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"What do we have?"

"We have some peaches, a few types of bread, some sweets," the other began to look around a bit before Aladdin shook his head. He smiled at the other a bit before moving forward, wrapping his arms around the other boy.

"Let's pack some things and go out for breakfast by the ocean!"

Judal looked over at him a moment before shrugging, "Fine, but remember we have someone coming today to visit."

"Right," Aladdin moved the help Judal pack the food back into bags and looked over at him. "Is that why you decided to dress me up today?"

"Nope, I don't care if you're naked when Kouha sees you. I just felt like it would be interesting to try." He wrapped an arm around the other's waist and yanked him up against him, hip to hip. Aladdin hugged the other as Judal picked up the bag.

"Ready?"

Judal took his hand in response, "Come on, brat."

They headed towards the door, stepping out into the sunlight a moment before Aladdin held his hand up to block the light. He looked around at the greenery before he realized something. "We forgot the camera and phone!"

"Did we?" Judal looked down the hill before turning back to Aladdin; "You had better go get them then."

The boy nodded quickly before turning on his heels and heading back into the house. Judal meanwhile lingered on the doorstep, looking down at the man running towards the house. His eyes kept a good eye on him before he grinned, turning as the boy came back out of the house. He smiled down a bit at Aladdin and held his arms open a bit.

"Hey Chibi. Do you really love me?"

The boy nodded immediately, moving forward and wrapping his arms around him. His arms tugged at Judal's shoulders for a moment before Judal lifted him high enough that Aladdin could kiss him deeply. His cheeks took on a pink hue, but he nodded. "Of course I do…"

Judal leaned in and smiled, "I think we should get some exercise before going out today."

"Exercise?"

The sound of footsteps was just within the range of hearing as Judal carried Aladdin back into the house. "I want to get in you this time."

"Ah-" Aladdin felt lips seal over his own, the other pulling him along towards their bedroom. He hesitated a moment, his stomach growling that he had gone far too long without food, but that was forgotten as he kissed Judal.

He wrapped his arms around Judal as they made it to their room, the door being left open as they entered. Judal's hands went to the belt of Aladdin's pants a moment before he was pulling them down. "You have to take your clothes off too," Aladdin murmured as he felt the other playing with his jacket. The older boy just laughed a bit before he yanked his own shirt off, tossing it aside before dropping his pants to the floor. His eyes were once more lit with amusement and lust.

Aladdin only shivered under that look, taking his own shirt and jacket off, setting them aside before the other was above him. The other was above him within moments. Judal's lips met his roughly, more rough than yesterday, but Aladdin just gripped him tight.

Judal had never hurt him before, but this was making him nervous about doing this kind of thing. He heard a bottle click open a moment before he felt something cold near his ass.

"Aren't we going a bit fast?" Aladdin asked him, pressing his hands to Judal's chest.

"I'm impatient," Judal replied in a low voice. His body was more tense than usual, but being impatient probably was the cause. Aladdin kissed him gently, shivering a bit more as that coldness felt around his butt.

"Slow down, we aren't going anywhere." He pressed his lips to the other's, enjoying the sweet taste of Judal's lips. His arms wrapped around Judal tight, "I'm not going to leave or disappear halfway through this. Slow down and let's enjoy this again."

Judal looked over to the doorway before he kissed the other boy again, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the other's taste. He slicked his cock as he began to tell the boy all the things he wanted to do to him. He didn't leave a detail out. He told Aladdin how he wanted to drag him around the entire island, how he wanted to do this every night and every morning. Judal told him how he wanted to try different positions every time.

He felt the other getting harder, beginning to whimper when he drove his finger into the boy. Aladdin's noises were quieted when Judal kissed him, raining his kisses along the boy's face. "It'll stop hurting soon," Judal cooed to him. "Let me come in. You said you love me, don't you?"

Aladdin could only hold onto him tight as the other boy dipped another finger into him. He felt his nails digging into the other's back a bit, but he couldn't help himself. The pain felt good. He wasn't sure how that worked, but Judal was so good at making him like being hurt like this somehow. He fidgeted against those fingers and whimpered again, "Judal… I want more."

Judal's breathless laugh met his hearing, "impatient?"

"Yes," Aladdin told him, shutting his eyes and smiling a bit as he felt those fingers pull out. He felt the other's mouth press against his neck, licking and biting on it. He was very good at this. He hoped he could do that sometime.

"I'm going to enter then," he told Aladdin.

"Please," the boy replied, hugging Judal close before he felt something much bigger enter him. He was very hard, making Aladdin wonder if he should worry about whether Judal was always like that. The feeling of Judal's cock moving deeper and deeper into him felt painful, but Judal was making him like pain. He bit down on Judal's neck as the cock passed the point of that mixture of pain and pleasure and became just pain. His eyes closed tight as he heard the other gasp a bit.

"Easy! Easy! You're hurting me Aladdin!" Judal's eyes blazed a bit as he felt those teeth bite into his neck, but when he started to move, Aladdin calmed against him. Those squeaks from before began, that high pitched but needy sound ringing in his ears.

If anything, it encouraged him on a great deal as he pounded into Aladdin, holding them chest to chest so that there wasn't any space between them. He felt the boy undo the black braid of his hair and hide beneath it. A small murmur of how pretty his hair was met Judal's ears before he felt himself grin a bit.

He felt the boy cum soon enough, his voice ringing out softly with that confession again before Judal moved faster, pushing himself to come faster. His looked over and came as their guests stood in the doorway. The feeling of being caught doing something so terrible making him reach his edge early. He smiled against the boy, kissing Aladdin's shoulder before looking over at the guests again. His gaze fell on one person in particular.

"Enjoying yourself, Peeping Tom?"

The man stood with a hand over his mouth and nose, staring at them with wide eyes. His whole body was shaking as the trio behind him stared at them as well. Ja'far and Sinbad both stared at scene in shock as well while Kouha bit his lip to keep from laughing. The adult though, that was the most interesting of the reactions. He didn't move. His eyes didn't stray around the room to look at anything else. His eyes just stared straight at Judal and Aladdin.

"Judal, I think you are tired now." Aladdin moved a bit and Judal pulled himself out, turning back to his special friend.

"I think I am too. I'm tired now though, sorry about breakfast." He pressed his lips chastely to Aladdin's before he felt the boy cup his face and pull him closer. The smile on his lips was priceless, larger than it had ever been before.

"I don't mind. We're going to do that again later." He curled up closer into Judal's arms and Judal looked back over at the others.

"Somehow, Chibi. I think our fun has been cut short, unless you know a good way to tell your adopted father and your friends to not kill me."


	17. Chapter 17

Aladdin's heart raced in his chest as he heard Judal say those words. It felt like something within him was stopping, his body wanting to melt into Judal and hide there forever. There was a piece of him that wanted to ask Judal to take back those words. He wanted to kiss them away and pretend things weren't going in this direction. Yet he could feel the eyes on him.

And still, he dare not look.

Ugo moved forward into the room. Whatever shock had gone through him, it had either vanished or the man had cast it aside. The adult headed towards the duo and held his arms out, stopping short of the bed. His voice could not be found for a moment, but when he did, he didn't let it waver or shake with the shock from before.

"Give me my son, Judal."

He watched the teenager hold his son as they both sat naked on the bed. The room stank of sex. Those crimson eyes glared at him with more than agitation, they glared up at Ugo with loathing. Those hands holding Aladdin to his body were holding him with a fierce grip. One hand held Aladdin's head against him, the other, down Aladdin's back. The body language said there was more to this scene than met the eye.

Ugo didn't let that stop him from going after what he had come here for.

"Judal… Give me my son."

He could see Aladdin's body tense against Judal, moving to look at him as he repeated his demand. Yet Judal's hands kept him in place. Those red eyes continued that hateful glare towards him. Ugo could only watch as Judal leaned his head against Aladdin a little bit more and kiss Aladdin's shoulder. "No decency, the lot of you," Judal replied, one of his hands going to grab for the blankets and wrapping them around Aladdin.

"Judal. I just want my son back."

The boy looked over at him a moment before looking passed him. "Kouha, guests? We would have appreciated a warning."

A voice behind Ugo spoke up at that. A small laugh accompanying it, "I'm sorry, Judal. I was a bit unconscious for most the ride over."

"Sleeping on the trip, how very much like you," Judal mocked.

Ugo moved forward a bit and went to grab Aladdin when Judal pulled back, pressing his heels into the bed to scoot himself and the boy back. His gaze returned to Ugo only to darken once more. "I'm not here to cause trouble," Ugo tried to tell him. "I would just like my son back."

"You want your son back?" Judal stared at him. "What will you do? Return to the city and leave him alone at all hours of the day while you are away working? Do you have any idea what this kid does while you are away? Do you know what he does for hobbies? When have you last looked at him? What color are his eyes?" Judal's face went into a condescending look, "I bet you don't even know."

Ugo looked down at Aladdin. "Aladdin, come here please."

The hold on Aladdin tightened again before the others stepped into the room. Sinbad's voice rang out. "Aladdin! Come on, we're all here to have a bit of fun. Let's get dressed and go do something more entertaining than lying around in bed."

"We're just fine, idiot," Judal growled at him before he looked back at Ugo. "We were having a fine morning before the rescue brigade broke into my house and decided to force themselves into my room."

Ugo's gaze was a glare returning right back to him. "Let go of him and let Aladdin decide what he wants to do."

"I think we've had enough group decision making done for Aladdin's part. Shut the door behind yourselves."

Ugo went to grab him when Aladdin's face finally moved, looking over at him. The boy's face was as morose as could be as those blue eyes looked at him. He looked cold, cuddling closer to Judal before the boy immediately tightened the blankets around them both a bit more. His voice was quiet, "Hello Ugo."

"Hey," Ugo smiled at him as he sat down on the bed, earning a hiss from the teenager holding Aladdin. "Aladdin, are you alright? What happened to your nose?"

"It's just a bruise." Aladdin shook his head. "Please don't get mad at Judal."

"Why would I be mad at Judal?" Ugo reached forward only to have Judal stop him short, grabbing his hand before he could even touch Aladdin. The duo glared at one another before Ugo looked back down at Aladdin. "Why don't you both get dressed and we'll get something to eat together."

Aladdin nodded before smiling a bit. "I'm glad we aren't fighting. I thought there was going to be yelling with the way you both were talking."

"If you all would get out for a moment so that the two of us can get dressed," Judal requested, looking at them all. It seemed like a bad idea, to let Judal have another second alone with Aladdin. Ugo couldn't argue though, instead moving to stand up and head towards the door without another word. The trio in the doorway backed up and out of his way, Kouha grinning at the duo on the bed before shutting the door.

"He's really mad, isn't he?" Aladdin looked up at him before Judal shook his head.

"He missed you."

Just that alone made Judal want to break him apart. The desire to watch that man crumble and have Aladdin here was overwhelming. The boy looked up at him a moment, his eyes filled with worry… worry about him, no less. Aladdin hadn't moved to get up or anything either.

Whatever ties there had been between him and Ugo, there was a fiercer one that held Aladdin to Judal. The thought made Judal want to laugh a bit. Just a couple days, that was all there was to their close association, yet without a doubt he knew more than that man who was supposed to be a parent.

Aladdin leaned forward to kiss him before he wiggled in Judal's arms a bit. His face turning to a grimace, "it hurts to move."

Judal laughed before pulling the boy to the edge of the bed. "You'll get used to it after a while. We stretched muscles that aren't used to being stretched and hit some parts that aren't used to being hit." He looked around a minute before grabbing Aladdin's clothes that were thrown about the room, handing them to the boy once more before going for his own clothes.

Aladdin's hands went over the clothes Judal had dressed him in this morning as Judal handed them to him. His mind also seemed to be focused on everything happening. Those blue eyes wandered down to where his hands slid across the soft fabrics.

"Are you going to get dressed or stare at your clothes," Judal teasingly asked standing before him now fully clothed.

Aladdin looked up at him and shook his head. "I don't want to leave yet." The boy bit his lip at his own confession, looking away. "I know it will make Ugo very sad because he sounded like he wanted to go home as soon as he had me, but I just… I don't want to leave yet."

Judal shook his head, lifting the boy's chin to make him look straight at him. "Then you aren't leaving. Not today, not tomorrow. You're stuck here with me, brat." He poked at the bruise on Aladdin's nose before falling onto the bed to relax while Aladdin was to get dressed.

It was still hesitantly that Aladdin began to dress himself, pulling the jacket on and the pants, wincing as he noticed how sore he was. The teen next to him rolled over to watch him a moment before standing up, heading across the room a moment before returning with a brush. However long they spent in that bedroom getting dressed, it was that much longer and then some for them to finish brushing their hair.

There was so much of Judal's hair though. Aladdin loved how soft he had it, blushing when Judal murmured quietly about how soft Aladdin's hair was getting now. The other boy seemed content on never letting him braid his hair again though, pushing Aladdin's hands away every time he went to braid it. Aladdin noted Judal had no problems braiding his own. The boy braided his black hair down his back loosely before tying it there.

"We should go see the others," Aladdin stated as Judal began to tease him a bit, mouth pressed against his neck. "Judal, I don't want them to come back in here trying to find us," but the feel of the other's arms around him and his mouth running along his neck were distracting.

"Fine," the other replied before pulling him to his feet. Slowly, thankfully slow for Aladdin's sore lower body, they headed into the hallway, walking down it only to come upon the four guests sitting in the living room.

Ugo was turned within moments, looking at the sight of Aladdin's different attire in surprise. He didn't let that stop him from seconds later moving forward and bending down to pull Aladdin into his arms and hold him close. He held the boy as close as he could as he hugged him tight. The older man's features smoothed out, his body finally relaxing from its tense state. One hand gently stroked Aladdin's hair as he hugged him.

"You have no idea how worried I was when I found out that you were not in school, Aladdin." Ugo pulled back to smile at him. "I missed you."

"I tried to be sure to call." Aladdin replied smiling back at him a bit. "Judal and I just came here."

"I'm just glad to see you safe." The man said before chuckling a bit, "but I don't seem to remember these clothes on you."

"Do you like them," Aladdin asked, grinning a bit more as he held up the sleeves. "I don't know why someone wants sleeves this long, but they're really comfy."

"They look very handsome on you."

Aladdin pulled Judal forward a bit, "They're from Judal. He gave them to me. He's an orphan too, but he doesn't really like his guardians that look after him."

"Is he?" Ugo looked up at the bemused teenager before smiling back at Aladdin again. "I thought Judal would help me out in the kitchen to get things around for some breakfast while you spend time with Sinbad and Ja'far."

"And Kouha," Judal added, with a bit of amusement that the boy was being left out.

"Of course I'll be here." The boy moved forward and pulled Aladdin away from the duo. "We're going to have a lovely time in here while you both get us food. Hurry up with that as well. I had planned to have an actual meal in Okinawa before getting a boat ride all the way to this god forsaken island."

Aladdin looked at Judal a bit worriedly as Kouha pulled the boy over towards the sofa where Ja'far and Sinbad were sitting. Kouha wasted no time in sitting on the arm of the couch and pulling Aladdin's hair into his lap, beginning to braid it as Ja'far and Sinbad watched the scene unfolding.

"After you," Judal informed the adult, motioning in the direction of the kitchen before following after. The two headed quietly into the room before Judal shut the door and turned back, preparing to speak when he felt a fist land against his face. He hit the door hard before sliding down to the floor. His nose ached viciously as he looked up at the man. "Hell of a greeting," he grumbled before the other was hauling him up by his shirt and glaring at him face to face.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" The man's eyes were filled with outrage. "Aladdin is not your age. He's a kid. He's still in school. He's- He was," he corrected, "completely innocent to actual sex. He never missed a day of school in his life. He has friends at home. What reason did you come up with to find it appropriate to pull him away from that? What could you possibly imagine was a good enough reason to take him from everything he has cared about and everyone that cares about him?"

Judal stared at him without the least bit of intimidation, "What reason? Maybe I just wanted to; did that cross your mind? Maybe it sounded like a good idea at the time." He wrapped his hands around the hand holding his shirt and shook his head. "What does it matter to you? You were never home, never around to know that he was good at playing a flute or to even walk him to school when you knew he was getting bullied." He laughed a bit as he continued. "You think of yourself as a father figure to the kid when you don't even know him."

The man hit him again, making Judal fall to the floor again. The boy winced as he sat up and held onto his now worse bleeding nose. The pain made him shut his eyes for a moment. His hands trying to stop the flow of blood for a moment before he scrambled to his feet. Judal hurried to grab a dishtowel and hold it under his nose.

Ugo let him, standing there as the boy's words rang in his head. "Aladdin is just a kid. He shouldn't be having sex."

"Little late for that," Judal replied from the other side of the kitchen island, holding onto that dishtowel as he tried to stop the bleeding. "I will tell you he's a very good sex partner. He puts older kids to shame, including Sinbad in there."

"He's fourteen."

"I'm seventeen, three years is a common age difference between sex partners."

"He's still so young," Ugo shook his head. "And I know for a fact that you hit him. You were the one that bullied on him."

"Guilty as charged, however I can't deny that I've found better uses for his face lately than being a punching bag." Judal kept to the other side of the kitchen island standing between himself and Ugo. His side steps in time with the adult's as the man tried to reach him again. "Aladdin will not be happy to find out that you are being so mean to someone he loves."

"He didn't understand what he was saying," Ugo tried to argue.

Yet Judal merely shook his head, smiling. "You think so? Aladdin didn't argue to multiple rounds of sex. He let me drag him into my showers. He let me take him away from everything he had ever known. I think it's safe to say that there's something there, don't you think?"

Ugo temper was rising. The fact that his face seemed to all but darken at Judal's words, his fists clenching as he glared at the boy. The man looked about ready to jump the counter space between them and strangle him for what he had done.

Judal smiled. "I had no competition. Aladdin was a lonely kid when I found him, trapped between a group that was more preoccupied with being in one another's pants then have time for him. And there I came, waltzing into his life and giving him attention. I think if I had asked him to travel the world with me, he would have gone without a second of hesitation."

"I made some mistakes," Ugo replied. "I should have had more time for him and I regretted that the moment his school called and told me he was not in attendance."

"Should have, could have, but you didn't." Judal smiled at him mockingly. "And now Aladdin wants to stay here with me."

"You told him to stay here with you."

Judal shook his head. "You weren't there. Aladdin sat on our bed just minutes ago and told me he didn't want to leave. He wants to stay here."

Ugo shook his head. "Aladdin's in school. He's going to learn and associate with others. He's going to have hobbies and things he loves instead of being locked up in a house in the middle of some damn island with a boy more interested in his pants than his actual ideas and beliefs."

Judal looked over at him a moment before shaking his head. "Hit me if you wish, but I know the truth and the truth is that Aladdin wanted to be here with me. He wanted to spend his days being around someone who he knew wouldn't be leaving so quickly." He grinned. "I gave him more in two days than you have given him in his entire life."

The man began to storm at him again when the door opened, a blue haired head poking through the door. Aladdin looked between them both a moment as he hesitated. "Are you both alright? We heard loud sounds."

Judal set aside the dish rag after wiping at his face a moment and walked over to Aladdin, picking up several over the small braids of hair. "What happened?"

"Kouha got bored," Aladdin shook his head a bit. "I just wanted one big braid, but he was really eager to make more."

Judal laughed a bit before touching the other half of free, unbound hair. "He didn't finish though." His fingers ran over the soft hair a moment before he leaned forward and kissed the boy's cheek just to piss off the man behind him a bit more.

"I was getting worried about you both," Aladdin told him, blushing a bit as Judal kissed him.

"Ugo and I were coming to an agreement in here while you were having your hair braided," Judal told him.

"Your nose is swollen a bit," Aladdin murmured, leaning forward a bit and touching it gingerly.

"Tough love," the boy replied before hugging Aladdin and grabbing an apple from the counter. "Why don't you go tell Kouha to finish his work or leave my long hours of brushing alone."

Aladdin looked over at Ugo before he moved, accepting the apple from Judal and stepping into the room a bit more. "Please stop fighting. I don't want to have to say goodbye to anyone again. It was too hard the first few times I've had to do it. I don't think I can handle saying goodbye again."

Ugo shook his head and smiled at him. "No one is going to make you say goodbye."

Aladdin didn't look reassured though, turning to Judal before the boy laughed at him some. "Chibi, if this guy could stop me from seeing you, then Tokyo would become a desert." He wrapped an arm around the boy and led him back to the door. "Just go have Kouha finish up or Ugo and I will make them wait for breakfast longer.

"That's unfair," Aladdin complained as his stomach growled. "Please make something soon. We're really hungry."

The door shut quietly behind Aladdin before Judal looked back at Ugo. Those red eyes flickered in mirth as he watched the man trying to think of something, of some way to separate Aladdin from him.

"I'm sure there is an agreement of some sort we can reach, don't you think?"

"What are your intentions with Aladdin?" Ugo stood his ground, his face expressionless. His question echoed through the room with that undertone of anger.


	18. Chapter 18

Judal paused as he heard the other ask that question, his gaze turning towards the other man. His eyes ran over the other's distressed features. Taking a moment to think about how he wanted to answer that question. He raised a brow at the man. "Do I need an intention?"

Ugo took a step forward. "You must have some reason."

"Aladdin's been thinking the same thing," Judal straightened up before heading over to the fridge. He began to pull the remaining groceries that weren't still sitting around by the front door out, setting them on the counter before he felt a hand push the fridge door closed.

"So why don't you tell me and give me a reason not to dump you with the authorities for kidnapping and sexually harassing a child."

Judal looked over at him, "You'll never get Aladdin to say a word against me."

Ugo looked at him wearily. "I might not, but you've left enough evidence to make it clear you touched him."

"Well, a male marks territory in very obvious manners." He turned around and headed to turn on the stove, but the adult followed him. Ugo leaned against the counter as Judal began to turn the stove on and begin to start beating some eggs to make an omelet with.

"Is that what you are doing," Ugo asked. "You're marking what you think is yours?"

"No."

Ugo sighed loudly before remaining silent a moment. The man went to sit down on a stool nearby, his gaze flickering to the doorway. "He's a cute kid. He was lonely when my wife and I saw him sitting alone in the orphanage. He had been playing with a wooden flute that one of the caretakers had brought in." He laughed a bit at the memory. "He couldn't play a single note, but he kept trying anyway. Everyone else had gone to take a nap, but he had begged his caretaker to let him have a few more minutes."

Judal could feel his hand tighten on the safety handle on the pan, feeling the other's eyes on him.

"Aladdin looked over at me when I entered the room and he was so excited because it was the first time someone had come to see him in the orphanage. Apparently no one wanted to adopt a boy with long hair, but he didn't want to cut it." Ugo shook his head. "I stayed in there and helped him learn how to make a note on that flute, watching him just beam with pride as he looked up at me and thanked me. I knew the moment I felt him hug me that I wanted to adopt him."

"So you adopted him because you could teach him like a dog."

The man glared over at Judal, "I adopted Aladdin because I felt for the first time like I could be a parent. A good parent. I looked at Aladdin in that lonely spot in the orphanage and I decided right there that I was going to do my absolute best to make sure that Aladdin got a good home. I wanted to make sure that Aladdin got the education he deserved. I wanted to make sure he made good friends and stayed in a happy home." He paused a moment. "I cared more for Aladdin than I did my own wife. I watched her walk out on us and I helped her get out. I helped her pack her bags. There was no point in arguing. I would rather live in a happy home with just a child depending on me then with a wife who didn't dream the same dreams I did. I knew she hated having an extra mouth to feed. She was upset whenever Aladdin would run away from the hair appointments that she would set up for him. When I put my foot down for her to leave him be, she left."

Judal looked over his shoulder at the man and laughed a bit. "Should I be telling you a tortured tale of my life now and how I came to be here now? Are you expecting me to tell you a tale of how I met your son and the sun and moon just shone over his head and made me want to fuck him into the ground?"

Ugo's lighthearted expression darkened once more. "I don't expect you to do anything except give me a reason to let you even talk to him again."

Judal turned, leaning against the stove for a moment as he let the eggs cook a bit more. "I don't think I really owe you a reason. You won't refuse to let Aladdin talk to me. He won't want to say goodbye again. Are you going to try to tell him that I want to never talk to him again like your ex-wife? How many therapists do you think it would take to fix him after how close I've gotten to Aladdin?"

The man's fists clenched. "His friends and I would make things easier."

"Really?" Judal returned to cooking and laughed. "You've been with the super duo, tell me: How many times have you seen Sinbad make a pass at Ja'far? How many times have you seen Ja'far's eyes fall onto Sinbad for just a moment too long to be a look of friendship? Have you heard about how often those two have started to get into a tryst before Ja'far got worried someone would see? I bet Aladdin's seen them go about it." Those carmine eyes looked back at him. "Think about how often Aladdin would see someone walking down the street, hand in hand with someone, only to wonder where I am. Think about how many times he will feel cold at night and wonder where I am and why I'm not there to hold him."

"You've ruined his innocence. Aladdin would get over you. You're just a crush."

Judal smiled at him sarcastically. "Am I though? Did you ever wonder about him? All those guy friends he spends time with, and yet Aladdin never so much looked at a girl with the idea of staying attached to one."

"He loves boobs." Ugo grinned right back at him. "He got detention a couple weeks back for groping his teacher. He's been in trouble thousands of times before because he will grope women. Big boobs, small boobs, that's what his mind turns to."

"Everyone loves boobs," Judal replied back, but his argument was weaker.

The man seemed to catch on to that. "Not a gay man. Aladdin can still find a girl and be happy. Then what will you do, Judal?"

"Aladdin won't want to leave me for a girl."

"Because you won't give him the chance."

"Very cute, but Aladdin would rather have some meat inside him." Judal moved to stand before the man and grinned. "You don't seem to have watched closely enough when we were fucking. He wanted me in him. He made me move as fast as I could inside of him. He didn't even let me properly prepare him before I shoved myself in. He wanted to feel something thick and real inside of him. He might like boobs but he loves my dick far more."

"Who doesn't love dick more though," a voice replied from the doorway. Kouha waved as he walked in. "Oh no," he told them as Judal stopped speaking. "Don't let me interrupt. I just came to take a peek at what was for breakfast and bring back the stuff from by the door." He held up the bag of food and grinned a bit more. "You two are going at it like it's your problem to decide."

"It is my decision in the end," Ugo countered before Kouha shook his head.

"It's Aladdin's problem. Stop acting like a failed love triangle and let the kid decide what he wants to do." Kouha set the bag onto the counter before sighing, "Although all the talk of sex and seeing a drunk Ja'far making out with a drunk Sinbad on the couch is making me horny as hell. Plus Aladdin sounds like the perfect person to do that sort of thing with."

"Don't you dare," Ugo growled with Judal.

Kouha laughed harder. "Hurry up with breakfast you two. I've got two problems and one of them will be satisfied within the next hour. Which one depends on you guys." He waved as he shut the door, his voice ringing out for Aladdin before Judal was heading towards the door.

"Watch the food," he growled at the parent before he felt Ugo pull him back and push him towards the cooking eggs.

"Let me at least do this much as a parent. I don't know how you've been treating Aladdin all this time, but I trust you more than him."

Judal watched the man disappear through the door before he grabbed a nearby peach and went to throw it. His hand stopped from releasing the food, instead staring at it for a moment. Damn him. Damn them both. He didn't care about who Aladdin fucked. He was just enjoying what was happening for the mere fact of the responses.

He bit into his peach a moment before getting back to work on the food, ignoring the loud roar from the adult in the living room telling the two drunks to stop doing inappropriate things in front of Aladdin. Kouha's laughing echoed into the kitchen from the living room.

A small tug came from Judal's shirt, making him turn a moment before he felt a pair of lips press against his own. The blue haired boy smiled up at him as he pulled back.

"Chibi."

"Ugo seemed to be happier. What did you tell him?" Aladdin's smile was wide as he looked up at him.

Judal watched him a moment before shaking his head. "I didn't tell him anything. Maybe he's got a brain tumor."

The boy blanched, looking towards the doorway. "Do you think so? Is that really dangerous? Should we get him to a hospital?"

Pulling Aladdin into his arms, Judal shook his head. "I don't think it's an operable tumor. Now come here, my lips are cold again." The boy looked up at him and kissed him again, moaning a bit as Judal kissed him back. Blindly, the older boy turned off the stove and left the food where it was, wrapping his arms around Aladdin and pulling him closer. "Your lips taste like shit this morning."

"You taste like peaches," Aladdin told him, licking his lips a bit as he pulled back for air.

"I could make you taste like peaches if you want," he grinned as he leaned closer. "I could make peaches your favorite food if you let me."

The boy shivered in his arms before his eyes flickered to the doorway, widening as he saw something.

"Shhhh, Aladdin, don't stop now." Kouha entered the kitchen and moved over to them, pressing his lips to Judal's neck. "I want to join in this. The trio are going to be fighting and with how hard and fast you both go, we might be able to get to that point of coming by the time they return here."

Judal looked over his shoulder before Aladdin grabbed his face and pulled it to his chest. "You can have Judal's butt, but his kisses are mine."

Kouha grinned at him. "Aladdin, you are my best friend."

Judal went to speak before Aladdin was kissing him, his tongue sweeping easily into his mouth. The technique was different from before, making Judal pause before pulling the boy's face back and looking over his shoulder to the pants pulling boy behind him. "You were kissing Aladdin in the other room."

Kouha grinned, "He wanted a couple tips. He didn't want to disappoint his lover."

Judal grabbed Aladdin roughly and kissed him hard before glaring. "Your kissing is far better than this guy's will ever be Aladdin. Do what you were doing before."

Aladdin stared at him in surprise, his tongue poking out a bit to lick his lips a moment before nodding.

Kouha laughed as they began to lower to the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Judal pulled Aladdin into his arms as they lowered to the floor, turning to put the boy in between himself and Kouha. His lips captured Aladdin's, tilting his head back for more access. His arms slid down Aladdin's back. The soft fabric and the glint of his own necklace around the boy's neck was such a surprising turn on for him.

Kouha moved from Judal's back when he moved to in front of him, kissing Aladdin's neck. Those magenta colored eyes looked up at Judal while he kissed the younger boy, his hands travelling down Aladdin's person to grip him and give a small chuckle. "This is going to be even more fun this way," he whispered towards Aladdin.

The yelling in the living room stopped though. The silence and the footsteps moving back towards the kitchen making Judal hoist Aladdin up quickly and shove Kouha further away. "Look natural before the big guy comes," he warned.

Kouha laughed a moment before opening a cupboard nearby and pulling out a bottle. Judal turned and began to move the eggs sitting on the stove to a plate. "Damn it, Kouha." Judal looked over at him. "These were waiting for far too long. They're a bit burnt now."

The other teen shrugged, "they aren't the only thing left ruthlessly to wait."

Aladdin moved to wrap his arms around Judal again as Ugo walked in, earning a soft curse as they all heard the adult come into the room. Ugo looked around the room before frowning. "Don't tell me you're going to drink too, Kouha."

Kouha laughed, "Not me, Ugs-san. I just figured the duo in the living room could use another drink. Ja'far is so much friendlier this way. It's such a nice change. Thank the western gods for alcohol!"

Ugo took the bottle from him and set it down, looking over at Aladdin and Judal a moment before sighing. "Are you alright Aladdin?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Aladdin stared at him in surprise, trying to read an explanation on the other's expression. "You seem really tense, Ugo. Do you need to get some rest?"

"I'm alright, just very tired," he replied. Aladdin moved over to where Ugo began to seat himself and climbed onto his lap, hugging him tight. The adult's arms wrapped around him as he rested his head against Aladdin. He shook his head. "Have you ever had to see Ja'far and Sinbad get too close, Aladdin?"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean like begin to make out? Yeah, they do that all the time when they think no one will notice." Aladdin shrugged, "It's alright. I never mind it. They're nice and they mean well."

Ugo's gaze flickered over to a smirking Judal nearby before the adult spoke again. "Aladdin, did you see any pretty girls on your way down here? There must have been some that caught your eye."

"Girls?" Aladdin thought about it for a moment, trying to think of some that he had seen. There had been female flight attendants on the plane… and some villagers… still though, he had been preoccupied by Judal. It wasn't like he could say he really got a good long look at any of them. Aladdin shook his head. "I didn't really notice any. Judal and I were having too much fun travelling."

"Gay," Kouha stated as he moved to sit down in a nearby seat. " You know you've got a homosexual when they're more interested in one area than another when presented with both. Geez," he looked over at Judal and shook his head. "You get all the luck, Judal."

Judal didn't say anything, just set the food on the table and grabbed a peach. He sat down on the other side of the table and watched Aladdin expectantly.

"Shouldn't we call Sinbad and Ja'far to come eat," Ugo asked him, hugging Aladdin a little closer.

"So they can barf it up in a few hours? I'd rather make sure Aladdin eats to his heart's content." Judal looked over at him again before continuing to eat his peach. His eyes wandered over to the window.

"It's a very nice home here," the adult tried, moving to grab something to eat as Aladdin began to devour a good portion of the eggs. "Is this your guardian's home?"

"It's mine," Judal replied in a droll manner, eyes not straying from the window as he munched on his peach. "It used to be my parent's summer place."

"That would explain the pictures in the living room. Do you come here very often?"

"First time," Judal answered.

"Judal and I were going to go whale watching today." Aladdin looked up at Ugo excitedly. "Do you want to come too? It should be a lot of fun to see everything."

"Why don't we stay inside today and we'll do that tomorrow," Ugo smiled a bit, "I'm a bit tired for doing such things."

"I disagree," Judal countered, "Aladdin and I are both energetic enough that we can go to watch some whales. I was planning to spend the day out with Aladdin."

"Two boys wandering around the countryside alone is hardly appropriate-"

"Hardly is unneeded to be said, Kouha will no doubt join us," Judal interrupted to say.

Kouha laughed, "Give me the time to change clothes and I'll follow you both anywhere you ask." The look Kouha sent towards Aladdin made Ugo hold him a bit closer.

"Still, we should all remain together instead of separating and getting into trouble. You both are too young to be considered adults." Ugo looked over at Judal, "they will want to call parents if they find you wandering about on your own and I don't believe that either of you got permission to come here."

"Oh, I got permission," Kouha argued. "My brother was the one who purchased my flight ticket for me."

"En did?" Judal looked over at him in surprise and the boy nodded.

"Yeah, he said it was fine. I told him you were in Okinawa staying a rundown dump."

Ugo shook his head. "The fact that you both are underage still remains. You aren't going to be wandering around today."

Aladdin looked up at Ugo a moment before hugging him quickly. He grabbed his empty plate and eating cutlery and set it in the sink before wandering over to where Judal was sitting. The look that went towards Ugo was one of amusement as the teenager welcomed Aladdin into his arms and held him close.

"Aladdin, what do you want to do today." Judal murmured to him, rubbing his back.

Aladdin shook his head, "Let's stay home."

"Aww, see, now he doesn't want to just because someone has warned that it won't be fun." Kouha looked over at Ugo and shook his head. "The tension in here is overbearing. I'm going to go masturbate since the house is full of sex."

"Don't say that word," Ugo growled before watching an amused boy walk out of the room.

"I think you're a little late for trying to salvage what decency from that topic that you can get." Judal held the boy in his arms closer. "Just because you want to stick your head in the sand, doesn't mean things are going to remain the same."

"Judal, if we could speak alone-"

"Aladdin doesn't mind hearing this time around," Judal purred, cuddling a frowning Aladdin closer. "In fact, I think he would like to take part in this conversation."

"Ugo?" Aladdin looked over at him before the adult shook his head.

"Judal, why don't you tell Aladdin how you feel. Aladdin has already told you how he feels about you. Don't you think he would appreciate being informed that his feelings aren't one sided?"

Aladdin shook his head, speaking up for the older boy. "He doesn't have to say anything. He already did." The duo looked at him in shock.

"He did," Ugo asked, frowning.

The boy nodded, pulling himself free of Judal's grasp. He looked at Judal a moment before laughing softly. "Judal told me when we first left that he would never call me by my name because he thought it would mean that he was on the same level as everyone else when it came to me. He said he would never say my name, but he didn't really like me then." The gaze turned to Ugo, "but he just did when he said that I would stay here to listen to the conversation."

Judal recovered as Aladdin explained and shook his head. "That doesn't tell you anything."

"It does though, because it means that something has changed." Aladdin smiled. "You don't get mean anymore either." He turned quietly and headed out of the room, leaving a quiet duo sitting at the island table.

Ugo looked over at Aladdin before turning his gaze back to Judal, studying him a moment before shaking his head. "He played you like his flute."

Judal looked over at him, opening his mouth to speak before he stood up, tossing the other half of his peach into the garbage. His face turned into a glare as he headed towards the door of the kitchen. "We stay home today."

"I thought you would agree," Ugo told him loudly, as he left the kitchen.

He looked out the window a moment before smiling, just slightly. Aladdin was still a boy, but he was a smart one. He would look out for him to the best of his ability. Yet he was proving to be smart about his choices.

* * *

The figure stood at the bottom of the hill, looking up at the building quietly before turning to the four behind him. Their white hoods covered their visages. Their robes billowed in the wind. The containers they carried were held carefully, lest they spill too soon.

"He has come here?" One asked quietly.

The figure in front of the others nodded. "He has come here. We must move quickly this evening. The last thing we would want is someone finding out about our groups activities."

"The country will fall into anarchy soon," another murmured. "We must have our figurehead properly trained and bending to our will by that time."

"He will be ready."

"What of the others in the home?"

"We will burn them as is the will of our brethren."

They all nodded to one another, withdrawing from being able to be seen by anyone looking out the front door. The farewell giving murmur was but a whisper in the wind. "As is the will of the Al Samen."


	20. Chapter 20

If a room could seem more at ease and yet be filled with so much anxiety and frustration; the living room would have an award. There was so much going on while at the same time being completely silent. Aladdin was napping quietly against Kouha of all people, the older boy having his arm around him and resting his eyes as well. The duo seemed content to snoozing in one another's arms.

Kouha's gaze flickered to Judal and Ugo before he was shutting his eyes again, cuddling closer to Aladdin as he slept.

Ugo watched him wearily, frowning a bit as the boy cuddled his son. The papers in his lap and the gentle hum of the computer revealed that he did have better things to do. His pen in hand was unmoving; his laptop had a screen that was black from being set aside.

Judal sat by the window, watching the wilderness outside for a while. Now and then, he would look over at Aladdin, but something in the way he was sitting warned that there wasn't going to be any movement over to where Aladdin lay sleeping. Those red eyes were clouded, his hands balled into fists as he watched the slumbering child.

Ja'far was the first one to speak, looking around at everyone. "It doesn't take a sober man to tell you all need to stop being idiots and just say something." The man in his lap chuckled as he reached up and began to pet him, only to be swat. "Sinbad, you drunk idiot, if you offer me alcohol ever again; I'll make sure you don't have kids."

"You were amazing," Sin told him, stroking at his face. "You're absolutely amazing. Let's have another go somewhere else in the house."

Ja'far smacked him before sitting up a bit more. "Someone please get me something to help with my headache."

Sinbad continued to stroke him, cooing at him despite the complaints from the other boy. Sinbad's gaze went to the others after a moment and he shook his head. "Ja'far, come on… don't be so upset. Let's get dinner together and go back to my home."

"Sin, we aren't even in Tokyo." Ja'far rolled his eyes at him before turning towards Ugo, "Can we do something about him?"

"How drunk does he normally get?" Ugo asked, putting on a pair of reading glasses and beginning to work on papers once more. His face was set in a frown as he typed away at the computer. "I'm sure however drunk he is, it will wear off soon enough."

"He normally gets very drunk, but he's never been this cuddly before," Ja'far complained, pushing at the other.

"Just throw him in the ocean," Judal grunted from his seat. "Good riddance."

"Why don't you swallow whatever pride got hurt by Aladdin and take him back from Kouha," Ja'far snapped at him, earning a feral look from the raven-haired boy.

"Judal will come around in time," Ugo responded before he looked over at the boy. "Is there a printer nearby? Editing has never been a strong point for me on the computer."

"There isn't any printer here, check in town." Judal yawned as he shifted in his seat.

"Judal," Kouha opened his eyes and pat the couch. "Come over here and lay with us."

"I'm not in the mood," he told his friend, shutting his eyes. "You both get some rest or do whatever you want."

Kouha looked over at him before moving his hands onto Aladdin, running his hand along the boy's chest. The soft moan that came from him made the older boy grin. "Judal look, he's probably thinking of you right now."

"Probably," Judal agreed drolly.

"Oh, but he struck a chord with you, didn't he?" Kouha leaned closer to Aladdin and caressed the boy's slumbering face, lowering his voice a bit. "Oooh, what did you do, Aladdin? You've struck found gold in an empty dungeon." He pressed his lips to the boy's temple, "feel free to chase after me and make me do the same, Aladdin. I'm more than willing to suffer that pain."

Judal's gaze locked with Kouha's before moving to Ugo, connecting briefly with the spectacled man before he looked out the window again. "Don't you have servants at home to?"

"Actually, I was just thinking of how wonderful it would be to dress your little friend up myself and take him for a night out on the town back home." Kouha looked over at him and grinned, "Just think of all the fun En and I would have with him at our side. We'll reel in all the best of the city and then some."

Ugo looked over at him before Judal was responding. "En would eat him alive. I doubt that Ugo would appreciate you stealing him. I would laugh while Aladdin was buried to the hilt in some woman while En plastered him against the woman and took him hard."

"Isn't that how it was for you," Kouha countered. "I rather enjoyed the end of that adventure."

Ja'far looked between them before pulling the sleeping boy into his arms. "You're both ruthless assholes."

"Ah, and here I thought we were all becoming friends." Kouha leaned down and wrapped his arms around Ja'far. "I don't really care too deeply for the sex like my older brother does, but being able to have the fun that comes afterwards, especially in the high class areas… Let's just say red's my favorite color."

Judal returned his gaze to the window once more. "I don't really give a crap what you think. Take the kid and go if you want."

Ugo took off his glasses and looked over at him. "Are you that prideful, boy? You find that he knows you better than you expected and now you just can't wait to get rid of him?"

"You got me, Aladdin makes me feel all warm and mushy inside." Judal replied sarcastically, "I just can't think of my life without him anymore. I want to just wrap his tiny little arms around me and make sweet love to him all night long." He laughed at the adult before turning away. "I would have more fun fucking my guardians back home."

"Ouch," Kouha and Sinbad replied as Ugo glared at him.

Sinbad cuddled against Ja'far's open side and laughed, "We'll gladly take Aladdin back with us then and Ja'far can come home with me. It's all settled then."

Ugo nodded, "I'm going into town for a while to fax some things. My email is not working out here and my phone is giving me only enough internet to check mail. Will you boys be alright here?"

Sinbad waved him off before Ugo packed his things and headed towards the door once more. The front door make a sound a bit later before Judal stood up. "I'm going to get some damn groceries then, since you freeloading idiots came and ate us through for the day."

"We haven't even eaten today," Ja'far argued as the man headed towards the door. He door slammed shut faster behind him, waking Aladdin up. The boy looked around quietly, taking in the surroundings before he frowned.

"Where's Judal?" He frowned more, "Where's Ugo?"

"They went out to do things," Ja'far replied, pulling Aladdin up with him as Sinbad fell onto the floor. "Let's go get something to drink in the kitchen."

"Yes, drink." Sinbad was to his feet in an instant. "I think my head is starting to hurt."

"Finally, I miss the regular Sinbad more than you." Ja'far told him.

Kouha watched the others leave the room to head towards the kitchen, pulling out his phone and dialing quietly. "Judal is separated from the others if you want to come along and pay him a visit." He smiled at the answer he received before pulling out his pocketknife and flipping it around his fingers for fun. "No, they are all being idiots and two are drunk or hungover so it was reasonably simple… no, Judal was sober. He's all twisted up because his little submissive is proving to have a brain."

The boy stood up after a moment and walked over to the window. His gaze watched the outdoors silently as he listened to what the other was saying. His eyes widened. "Oh… Well that sounds delightful. I hate those men as much as you, but I can't deny it would be fun to do such a thing. Should I leave now or… alright. I will be sure that the group doesn't manage to break our friend."

He hung the phone up before looking around. He wandered to a cabinet and pulled out some large photo albums, looking through them as he thought quietly about everything. His hands stopped on a picture, looking around a moment before he picked the picture up and headed along a hallway.

"Kouha?"

Kouha pushed the picture, phone, and knife into the pocket of his hoodie before he turned to Ja'far. "Ah, sober yet? Or has Sinbad gotten you drunk again?"

"I'm sober," Ja'far snapped. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh…" the other stared at him a moment before turning and heading back in the kitchen. "Aladdin undid his braids and we were wondering if you could braid it again."

"For Aladdin? Anything at all. I'll be right there to pound- I mean braid his hair." He grinned as the other shook his head and returned to the kitchen.

"Pedophiles."

"Sticks and stones," he murmured as he pulled the photo back out and headed down the hall again.

Judal returned a while later, slamming the door shut behind him as he carried groceries into the house and looked around. Things were still very quiet. He moved deeper into the area and frowned for a moment before he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"Chibi, what are you doing?"

Aladdin looked up at him and smiled, "Welcome back! I missed you."

"I didn't." Judal rolled his eyes at the kid as he headed to dump things in the kitchen, finding Ja'far and Sinbad in a battle for the bottle of booze Kouha had pulled out and left on the counter that morning. He left things on the counter and headed towards the living room to see what Kouha was doing. Yet Aladdin kept his arms wrapped around his waist, walking in time with him as they headed down the hall.

Judal could only frown in the end when they reached the living room. "Where's Kouha?"

"He disappeared." Aladdin shrugged. "I was hoping he would help me brush my hair out. Sinbad tried and now it's kind of knotted in the back. He leaned his head forward and Judal felt a laugh escape him as he saw the knot made with a handful of hair.

"Was he trying to tie shoes?" Judal reached over, pulling the hair apart a bit before he shook his head. "Come on, brat. Sit down in front of the armchair and I'll fix that for you."

Aladdin pulled him along towards the couch and sat down immediately, his eyes looking back at him. "I'm sorry if I got you mad this morning."

"I don't give a shit." He focused on the tangled hair and didn't look at Aladdin's face at all as he answered.

"I just knew when you said my name that something did change."

"Nothing changed."

Aladdin shook his head a bit before Judal held it in place, his hands shaking a bit as he worked on the tangled mess. Still, Aladdin tried to reach out to him and explain. "I know that we're getting along really well and I like you so there isn't really a problem with your liking me back. If anything, Ugo seems to be happy with it. I think if you just relaxed a little and didn't try to bother him, we could all have a lot of fun together."

Judal's hands finished with the knot before he shoved the boy forward, making him land hard against the glass coffee table. It shattered from the contact, making him fall onto the metal frame. Judal's eyes blazed as he grabbed the boy by the hair and tossed him towards the couch. He shook as he stalked towards the boy. "I'm not acting and nothing has changed, brat."

Aladdin looked back at him, his cheek bleeding a bit. They silently stared at one another. Those eyes staring into his as if trying to find some trace that he was joking. Judal stared right back at him, silent. Whatever the kid was looking for in his eyes, he wouldn't find it.

They heard the door open a moment before Aladdin scrambled to his feet, fleeing the room and heading for their bedroom, shutting the door before Ugo had managed to enter the house. Judal remained in place before the man entered.

"Are you alright, Judal?" Ugo looked at the coffee table in shock, rushing forward to grab him and pull him away from the fragments of glass.

"Don't touch me," Judal snapped at him.

The other let go before looking around. "Where's Aladdin? What happened?"

"Ask your drunks," Judal muttered before heading towards the upstairs. "Aladdin went to bed."

"I see," the man replied, letting him go. "Sleep well, Judal."

"Go fuck yourself." He called a bit louder, walking up the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21

The initial flames were from the yard. The blazing colors moved from the furthest parts of the woods and headed towards the house, ushered along with the color of white. A figure moved into the house, moving along to the upstairs and grabbing a black haired body before it came out, motioning the flames to be cast forward. The first torch hit the house with a loud sound, catching fire fast to the wooden building.

The people inside, they began to awaken.

Sinbad was the first. His golden eyes blinking open before he looked around, smiling a moment at the shine to Ja'far's hair, the flicker of light that graced his silver-white locks. But flickering light? He looked up before his heart began to race. He pushed at the other, trying to awaken the other, but Ja'far was still trying to sleep off the last of the alcohol apparently. He swatted at him before Sinbad picked him up, running from the room as fast as he could, slinging their bags over his shoulder. They would lose the clothes they had left all over the floor, but he would rather they live and he be arrested for streaking then they be burned to death.

He coughed as he reached the main floor, throwing the front door open and sprinting down the hillside, taking Ja'far away from the danger. The body in his arms slowly awakening to see the flames behind them, his eyes widening as he slowly came to consciousness. He clung to the naked boy holding him. "The others- Sin!"

"I don't know, Ja'far, there isn't anything we can do. Ugo will make sure the others get out." He clung to his friend, not stopping until they were to the roadway, dropping their bags at a nearby tree and setting Ja'far down. "I had to make sure you got out."

Ja'far looked up at him a moment before nodding. "Of course… Thank you Sin."

"We'll wait here for the others." Sin looked towards the blaze upon the hill. His eyes filled with the urge to run back up and help more.

Ja'far looked up at him a moment before shaking his head. "Don't do it Sin. It won't do them any good to have us risking our lives only to die with them. Besides, you woke up. Ugo will be running down that hill with Aladdin, Judal, and Kouha before we know it. Now get dressed, I don't want to get arrested for you being nude in the middle of nowhere."

The other laughed a bit before complying, but their eyes were glued on the building above.

Ugo woke up when the torch went through the window of the living room. He woke up with a start, leaping from the couch and looking around in a panic. The house was on fire! He ran towards the hallway to see Sinbad rushing out with Ja'far. He looked towards the stairs. Judal had gone up there. Aladdin would no doubt be with him, right? He didn't think twice as he ran up those stairs and began to slam doors open, looking into the rooms for the briefest of moments.

"ALADDIN! JUDAL!" He yelled for the boys through the smoke, turning back when he found all the rooms empty. Back down the stairs he went, throwing doors open one after another. "ALADDIN!" He rushed along the hall. "JUDAL!" His heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to see any sign of the others. They had to be here. Sinbad had opened the door. That meant that no one had left before them. "KOUHA!"

Maybe they were with him. He reached the living room area before he rushed back.

They might have leaped from a window. He needed to leave. He couldn't stay here another moment. He couldn't protect Aladdin if he was dead in a burning house. He stopped short when he say a flash of white cloth outside the window of the kitchen. Thank god, he thought as he rushed for the front door and ran around the house to stop short.

A group in white stood at the edge of the property, watching the house beginning to burn down. The limp figure of Judal was lying at their feet. Ugo glared at the lot of them as he ran forward. They must have Aladdin too! He didn't know what was going on, but be damned if they were going to take the boys from him.

He rushed after them, feeling something hit him just as he started forward. The cold metal colliding with his head made him fall to the ground. The world whirled around him as he felt his head begin to pound in agony. His eyes closed before he could get another word out, but he saw Judal lying there and felt a tinge of regret. He should never have been so harsh to the boy. He had at least no doubt gotten Aladdin out. Aladdin wouldn't die, not with Judal looking out for him.

It was only with that thought that he lost all consciousness.

Judal moved a while later, as the beams of the house smashed into the ground of the house, the flames dying out after a long run. His eyes widened in shock as he began to run forward only to feel chains around his arms and legs. He fell immediately as he tried to move forward, his face hitting the dirt. He pushed himself up to see Ugo bleeding out quietly on the ground.

"Ugo!" He cursed loudly before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We have no use for others. Leave him. We have work to do in Tokyo."

Judal glared at his guardians and growled at them. "Where are the others?"

"Dead."

"Gone."

"All is as it should be."

Judal looked around before sighing, leaning back before he nodded. "And you think I will just return to Tokyo."

"We have suspended your debit card account."

He blinked, looking back at them. "…Assholes."

"inappropriate language, and given all the trouble you have caused us, we found it only necessary to freeze the account, although circumstances with your parents have left us unable to do anything more with it without your signature. However we could always sue you for the property damage back home."

Judal looked back at the house and shook his head. "I hope your entire following burns to death."

"Unlikely," one of the hooded ones murmured. "One of our elders has died this morning from a heart attack." The man held up his phone. "We should all pray for him when we return."

The others nodded before undoing Judal's tied up legs and walking him along the back paths to the home.

"You will be paying for our private plane back to Tokyo," one of them told Judal as they walked. "They are very expensive."

"Why don't we just buy some strippers and burn down Korea while we're at it," Judal mocked as they went.

* * *

"Aladdin."

A voice called out to the boy as he slept.

"Oh Aladdin, what happened to you?" The faintest of touches caressed his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of magenta eyes looking down at him.

"Kouha?" Aladdin sat up a bit, looking around. "What are you doing in here?"

Kouha held up a finger to his lips, motioning him to follow as he picked up the boy's backpack. Aladdin pushed himself to his feet as he followed the boy along the hallway, to a stopping point by the stairs. He looked around frowning.

"What are we waiting for," he whispered.

Kouha wrapped an arm around him and whispered quietly. "I want to show you something really important, but you have to be very quiet because this room is supposed to be a secret."

"The hallway?" It was hardly a secret. It was used to get to just about every room in the house. Kouha shook his head though, moving a piece of wood to reveal a handle. He pulled and for a moment nothing happened. Aladdin watched as slowly, a doorway opened and Kouha picked up the electric powered lantern.

"Come on, Aladdin. Let's go learn a bit more about Judal." He held his hand out for only a moment before Aladdin took it, following him into the stairwell before Kouha pulled the door back in place. He hit the walls of the stairwell and grinned. This time, he spoke up when he began to explain. "I found this in a picture in Judal's family albums. Apparently they built a bunker or panic room kind of thing so that in case their precious wooden house burned down, they could just sleep and enjoy the bunker area without burning alive. Smart people, I like that." He pulled Aladdin along, "Come on, there's more."

"This place is so cool!" Aladdin looked around the metal walls and ceiling as Kouha pulled him deeper and deeper into the ground, but his gasped when they reached a well lit room. It was huge!

There were decadent marble columns that looked like they held up the room. There was a table and bed. There was canned food by the little bar area. Everything was so amazing. Aladdin looked around, even noticing the detail etched into the wallpaper that still was mostly attached to the metal walls. For being a fireproof escape, it was so amazing!

Kouha walked into the room, setting the lantern aside on the table and spinning around before falling to the bed. "Isn't it spectacular, Aladdin?" he leaped onto the bed and grinned. "No one knows about this room apparently. I had to clean it up today and then I grabbed some food from upstairs." He smiled, "I figured you would like to chill down here with me when I heard you and Judal getting into a bit of a tussle."

Aladdin nodded, sighing and touching his hurt cheek. "He got so upset with me and I don't understand why. I just told him that no one would mind if he just said he liked me and we all just got along."

Kouha shook his head, "the arrogant jerk. That sounds like him though. He's not one for having his feelings out there for everyone to see. He likes to have people guessing. He likes the mental torture. If he can have someone wetting themselves because they think he doesn't like them, then he will do everything in his power to see them pee."

"He doesn't have to do that though."

Kouha laughed, "And I don't need to hurt people and you don't need to smile. We do these things because it brings us happiness."

Aladdin shook his head and headed over to the bed. "I've never seen you hurt anyone." Crawling onto the bed with the other, he grinned, bouncing on the bed. "This is really nice."

"Isn't it all nice though," Kouha purred at him. "Ah, one second." The boy pulled off his hoodie to reveal what looked to be a sort of girl's blouse. He pulled things out of his pocket soon enough, setting them on the nightstand. A pocket knife, a set of credit cards, some yen, a lighter, some tubes of some sort; random things that had Aladdin frowning.

"What do you have all that for?"

"Hmm?" Kouha looked over at him and shrugged. "Hurting people of course. You don't think I'm all smiles and sex , do you? I work part time in a wrestling place and I enjoy all the violence." He held up the knife. "I picked this off my first victim when I started working as a referee. You should come by sometime. It's a whole lot of fun and watching the people fall over and bleed themselves to death is just the best sort of entertainment."

Aladdin shook his head. "Maybe some time." But he wouldn't go any time soon. There was so much violence and hardships in the world already. He suddenly found he liked the other just a bit less.

Kouha shrugged and plopped to the bed, beckoning him to crawl over. His thumb traced over the scratch on Aladdin's face. "You look like you took a knife, Aladdin." He leaned up towards him and kissed the mark. "I would never treat you so violently."

"Judal didn't mean to."

"Judal does nothing that he doesn't mean," Kouha replied easily, wrapping his arms around Aladdin. "I would be so nice to you, Aladdin. We could so watch all the games in Shinjuku; we could spend nights in nicer rooms than this." He grinned, "My family does much better than Judal's has ever dreamed of doing. I would dress you up in the finest brands and stuff you so full of food; we would need a fitness team to trim you back down to size."

"I like Judal though," Aladdin frowned before the other began to kiss his face repeatedly, turning them so that Aladdin was pressed against the sheets. His kisses were light, fleeting.

"That's noble of you, dear little Aladdin. I know him though. I know how he treats his lovers. You'll find him in a month's time with another lover, another set of circumstances. You'll be left behind just like my brother En was." Kouha traced that scratch again, making Aladdin wince. "I won't hurt you though. I'll bandage your wounds and take away your pain."

"I don't have any pains." Just worries, he thought as he looked up at the other boy. He could half expect boobs to be under that blouse, reaching out to grab a chest that was definitely a male's chest. The groping just made Kouha laugh a bit.

"Let me have you tonight," Kouha asked of him. His hands moved up Aladdin's chest, slipping under his shirt. "Judal was going to share you with me earlier. Let me show you how a real person loves another." His kisses didn't stop when he began to kiss Aladdin again. He watched as the boy shivered under his touch, going to argue when he finally went to kiss his lips.

Kouha's touch was so much lighter, so much more teasing. He was like a dream rather than an actual lover. Aladdin could only shake at the other's feather light touch. Kouha didn't kiss roughly, he didn't grip him immediately and bring this to a fast pace. Instead, Aladdin found himself wrapping his arms around him and deepening the kisses. He was the one who pulled at Kouha's shirt before the other laughed and unbuttoned it, tossing it aside.

"You are quite impatient," Kouha murmured, sporting a look of pleasure. "Come and get me, little one. Make love to me before I make love to you." He winked seductively, "I've always loved a good chase."

Aladdin came to him, rolling them over once more to kiss him harder. They began to tease one another, Kouha moving with his fleeting touches, his soft lips pressing to Aladdin's chest, his shoulders, his back, anywhere they could get. Then Aladdin would be the more active one, his arms pulling the other against him, kissing him hard. His hands would go to Kouha's chest, following what he had experienced with Judal in that he teased and sucked on them to watch those magenta colored eyes fall back.

"And you're fourteen," Kouha breathed as he dropped his head back and fell back to the pillows at the attention. His legs separated for Aladdin, those eyes looking up at him. "Come on, Aladdin. You've won, take the prize." He grinned, "I prepared a bit before bringing you down here, no preparation needed."

Aladdin looked down at him a moment before feeling along the boy's ass for the place. His eyes widening as he found the other hissing in pleasure, writhing a bit against the sheets. "Ohh, that's cheating. You shouldn't know about teasing a man's anus."

Aladdin blinked at those words, but he aligned himself with that place and shoved himself in the other man. Kouha's reactions were much more open than Judal's. The way Kouha moved was more feminine like, maybe it was just because he had seen that shirt on him. Aladdin couldn't deny the other had those characteristics now. He kissed the pink haired lover in front of him and felt the other kiss him needily back. Kouha's hands going to hold him close as he did. He didn't move his hips though.

Instead Aladdin found himself having to thrust into and out of him, trying to please him that way. It was so much more work with this boy. Still though, the tightness of Kouha was much less than Judal. It was easier to push into him. He found himself trying to move faster, to push harder before Kouha held his hips to make him stop.

"Aladdin," he purred. "Try different angles when you push into me. My sweet spot is towards my left. Judal's is on the right."

Aladdin nodded, beginning to move again to feel the boy begin to moan loudly, his head began to turn from side to side as he grasped the sheets more. The cries that escaped him were more heated. He was being much more energetic in showing his love for this. Aladdin felt the other's cock press into his chest at one point right before Kouha came with a loud hiss. The mess went everywhere, spilling over them both.

He pulled out of Kouha and smiled a bit as the leaking cock spilled it's cum over the bed more. "You really like doing this kind of thing a lot, don't you?"

Kouha panted, his head lifting up to look at him. "You… you didn't come?"

Aladdin shook his head. "no, but I'm glad you had a good time."

The other boy cursed softly, climbing down from his orgasm as he beckoned the boy to him once more and wrapped his arms around him. "Aladdin, don't let anyone else except for Judal do this with you. I'm acceptable, but if I can't make you cum, then there is only one reason why."

Aladdin frowned, "Why?"

"Because you were too busy wanting someone else's anus around your cock," he shook his head, holding Aladdin closer and hugging him. "Let's get some sleep and settle you back with Judal tomorrow, alright?"

Aladdin nodded, resting his head against Kouha. "I wish Judal was here. I kind of hurt down there."

Kouha snorted quietly before pulling him a bit closer. "I'll teach you to masturbate tomorrow."


	22. Chapter 22

A coldness was all over him as he slowly came to consciousness, his eyes blinked in the morning light that was over them. He held a hand up towards the sun, trying to block it from view. Everything was too bright, too full of individual detail. Droplets ran down his person. His heart was beating hard against his chest. His head, the poor thing, was pounding in distress. It hurt so much, but it didn't seem to be bleeding.

"He's coming to. Sin! Get the water."

Ugo looked up at Ja'far and Sinbad, frowning as he noted their bleak expressions. "Boys," he began to sit up when Ja'far held him in place. "Don't push yourself. You got a nasty hit to the head. We treated it immediately when we came back up here."

Here though? Ugo looked around before he paled, sitting up even with Ja'far trying to stop him. "Aladdin!"

"Ugo! Calm down!" Ja'far pointed. "We think he's in there."

There, from the way Ja'far was pointing, was a dark part of the wreckage, still standing tall over the other parts of the house. Burnt stairs were over it.

"We tried to open it, but the handle is stuck or something." Ja'far shook his head. "Sinbad thinks that Judal and Kouha started the fire and went down there with Aladdin."

Ugo shook his head, "Judal was taken."

Ja'far stared at him in shock, being joined by a stern Sinbad. "Do you know by whom?"

"Some men in white, I don't know. They hit me though."

Ja'far looked over at Sinbad, the other boy nodding. "Those must be the guardians for Judal; they show up now and then at school when he gets in trouble. They're... strange."

"They must have Alad-"

"Morning!" A bright voice called out to them, drawing their attention towards the wreckage, where a Kouha poked his head out the door and whistled. "I've heard of burning down the house, but guys, that's just a song."

"Kouha! Do you have Aladdin?!" Ugo felt his heart stop as he saw a blue haired head poke out under Kouha's, looking around in surprise.

"Ugo! Are you okay," the boy called to him.

Relief flooded through Ugo as he saw Aladdin. "Aladdin come here please! I need you!" Ugo held his arms open and grinned a bit as he saw the boy come running, dressed in his usual clothes today. The boy reached him and Ugo could feel tears prick his eyes as he pulled the boy close and hugged him. "At this rate I never want to let you out of my sight again." He stroked the boy's braided hair, smiling at him despite the frown that came to Aladdin's face.

"What happened to your face, Ugo?" Aladdin traced the bandaged spot on his forehead before Ugo shook his head.

"I could ask the same to you. Your cheek is bandaged."

"I accidently cut it yesterday. Kouha took care of it for me." He smiled brightly before looking around. "Where's Judal? Is he okay?"

Sinbad pulled at Ja'far. "Come on, let's go get some food before we all starve."

"No need," Kouha replied. "I've got a storeroom down there. Furnishings, food, the works; we'll relax a bit together before heading for home. I don't see the point in staying in a bunker when we have homes back in Tokyo. But yeah, where's Judal? That idiot better not have run off or something?"

Ugo looked at Aladdin and then to Kouha before he shook his head. "Judal's family came by this morning after the fire had ended and took him home. Sinbad and Ja'far already called their parents and arranged to go home with the rest of us."

"Judal went home?" Aladdin slouched a bit in his arms.

"Sorry, Aladdin, but he said he had things to do back home and was very insistent." Ugo ruffled his hair. "Why don't we look at some whales and travel around the island a bit after I call my office and have some money wired to a local bank for us all."

Kouha looked at them all before shrugging. "I'll call my brother and family and have something arranged. I don't see the issue in getting money moved over when I've got your things downstairs, Ugs."

"It's Ugo," Ugo corrected before frowning. "What are my things doing down there?"

"I got bored and thought it would be funny." The boy replied. "Who cares? I saved your shit. Be thankful you grouchy old coot." He turned around and pulled out his phone, dialing before heading to have a bit of privacy.

Ugo looked down at Aladdin and smiled to him, hugging him once more. "So we're all safe. That I'll be thankful for."

Aladdin was still frowning though, looking around at them all before he settled in Ugo's arms.

Why would Judal just leave? It didn't make sense. He had gone to so much trouble getting them here. He had been so insistent that he remain here with him. He had said he didn't want to go back when they were on the boat. He had said that he hated Tokyo when they were leaving.

The words had sounded similar to a lie. Aladdin had heard the hesitation in Ugo's voice. The pause had been a red flag that showed that he was lying. It didn't seem completely like a lie. Was it one of those half lies? He was worried, wondering if Judal had ended up in the burning building when it had collapsed. He felt his stomach flip at the thought.

That would explain why his friends were so hesitant to reply to him. It would explain why Ugo had wanted to lie to him rather than tell him the truth. It would explain why Kouha had been so readily able to believe the lie. Aladdin leaned against Ugo more and shut his eyes.

Poor Judal.

He didn't want to imagine the pain he must have gone through. The thoughts were poking at him, torturing him. He should have gone upstairs when Kouha had first shown him the room and dragged Judal down to the basement.

Had he died when Kouha had persuaded him to fuck him?

How long had Judal imagined him coming to save him?

Why hadn't he heard the fire in the first place? Were the metal walls sound proof?

They must have been.

His mouth felt dry, his hands were shaking a bit, his head was aching, his breath wasn't reaching his lungs. His heart though, that was what hurt the worst. Judal had to have been in so much pain and he could have prevented it all.

"Aladdin?" Ja'far moved forward, worried. "Are you alright? You look like you're getting sick."

Aladdin shook his head. "I just want to go home. I don't feel too well."

Ugo looked down at him and nodded. "We'll go home soon. Do you want to head back into the bunker and sleep a little more?"

Aladdin shook his head. "I want to go home. Please, dad." The title was hardly used by Aladdin for Ugo, reserved only because Ugo had always just insisted they were equals and that Aladdin should consider him a friend as well as family. When he heard that title used though, Ugo nodded.

"Come on, guys. Get your things. We're going to head back to our boat and ride over to Okinawa. We'll be home by late this evening if our timing is alright."

Kouha returned and smiled. "Things are all set. My brother is returning from a private sparing match if we just want to head towards the airport on this island and have him pick us up. We'll be back in time for dinner in Tokyo."

Ugo shook his head. "We couldn't possibly…"

"Too late," Kouha replied. "I told Hakuryuu that he better get his scrawny butt down here and save me from crazy people island fever."

Ja'far shook his head, pulling his bag over his shoulder and Sinbad doing the same with his. "Let's head to the airport," Sinbad ordered. "We'll get something to eat on the way and get out of here. There's no reason in staying any longer."

"Come on Aladdin," Kouha took Aladdin's hand and led him along the wreckage to the bunker once more. He didn't even notice the look of fear on Aladdin's face, looking around the wreckage worriedly. What if he was stepping on Judal? Where had he died?

Kouha hurried to lead him into their room down in that space and handed him Ugo's and Aladdin's own bags. "Oh, here," Kouha pulled the picture from his pocket. "I stole this from the photo albums in the house; you might as well have it since you like him so much."

Aladdin looked down at the picture of a little toddler Judal, the boy holding a peach and eating it by the window of what looked like the living room before it had burnt down. He held the picture close and smiled to Kouha. "Thank you… I really appreciate it."

"Okay, it's just a picture. Don't look like I've given you the keys to the Forbidden City." He grabbed his bags and nodded. "Let's get off this island freak show and back to the city."

Aladdin followed him, his hand pocketing the picture before he held onto the necklace wrapped around his neck. The waves of guilt and sorrow overwhelmed him as he mourned for Judal. He wished he hadn't fought with Judal and run off to bed to be upset. He should have talked to him more. He should have done so much more with him.

It was too late now though. There was no chance of getting forgiveness now. There was no way for him to ease the troubles that had come between them. Whatever had gotten Judal to treat him so roughly, there was no way for Aladdin to work around it.

Judal was gone and he could have stopped all the trouble. He could have saved him.

Ugo took his bags from Aladdin and ruffled his hair a bit. "We're leaving as soon as we can," the man promised. Aladdin nodded, holding onto his hand tight as Kouha began to talk about wrestling with Sinbad and Ja'far. They headed down to the main road and wandered down it, heading towards the building and soon enough towards the airport.

Hakuryuu was waiting for them when they reached the airport. The boy ran forward to bow to them in greeting. "Thank you for seeing to my brother's safety," he told them all, smiling a bit. "He tends to get himself into all sorts of situations."

"I think I've seen you in school," Sinbad responded, frowning before Ja'far jabbed him with his elbow.

"You see him at every school meeting." Ja'far hissed at him.

"Ah, right." Sinbad grinned, "Nice to see you again." Ja'far smacked his own face in disgust.

"Ja'far. Sinbad. It's a pleasure." Hakuryuu smiled to them before looking down at Aladdin. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Kouha laughed at him. "Little Aladdin is missing his friend who left us, don't rub it in and remind him." He pressed his hand against Hakuryuu's shoulder. "Now come on, let's get home so you can run along to that blond friend of yours and have your fun before mommy dearest finds out."

The boy blushed as he motioned the other's towards the chopper. "Don't go spreading that around. We're just friends. We fought in Kendo together."

"Did you? Were you both actually sparring with one another in front of the audience or in the locker room?"

"We were training together in front of others, you pervert!"

"Very kinky," Kouha replied, settling into a seat and buckling up. He hit the wall of the chopper as the others climbed in and hollered at the pilot. "Get me home boys! I have a date with my own bed."

Sinbad looked out the window, pressed against Ja'far. But Hakuryuu looked over at Aladdin again and smiled.

"Hey," he murmured towards Aladdin. "Come on, it can't be that bad." Hakuryuu smiled. "We only get so long to live our lives. No matter what happened to your friend while you were here, I don't think he would be happy to see you pouting the whole way home."

Aladdin nodded, "I know, but it's hard to smile right now."

"It'll be alright." Hakuryuu smiled at him a bit more, "Don't you walk to school with Alibaba?"

"You know him?"

"Know him? He's one of my best friends. He used to be in kendo with me when we were around your age. He still stops by sometimes, but I tend to be busy with practices and going to matches."

"Fighting, Haku," Kouha shook his head. "You need to get in a real sport and see some blood. There's nothing better than a violent sport to make you feel alive."

The other boy rolled his eyes before returning his attention to Aladdin, "If you want, when we get home and you go back to school, you both can come by and join me in some practice. We can show you have to spar a bit and then we can get something to eat afterwards… if it's alright with your parents." He looked up at Ugo and the man laughed a bit.

"It's perfectly fine with me. Aladdin can stop by and play with you both any time he wants. Just let me have a message so I don't worry about him."

"Will do, sir." Hakuryuu replied.

"So formal," Kouha groaned. "I should have sat in the pilot's area. You all are going to bore me to tears."

Aladdin looked out the window again, running his hands over the necklace he was wearing, watching the island disappear in the distance as they headed for home. He remained silent as the other talked about plans and ideas for meeting up and spending time together more often. Ugo made suggestions, watching the others get excited.

They didn't seem to be troubled by Judal's absence.

It was so heavy upon his shoulders though. Aladdin couldn't help but to feel so responsible. He wished he could just talk to him one more time. He wished he could just tell him that he loved him again.

Even when the city of Tokyo came into view, as they all climbed out of the helicopter and headed towards home; Aladdin didn't speak. He watched the area around them pass him by as they headed down familiar streets.

Judal had run him down some of these roads to get them to the train stations. The boy telling him that they were running late for the train and they were too slow if Judal let him run alongside him. It made him laugh vaguely as he realized he could have probably run a bit faster than Judal down these streets. There had been no need to hold onto him and carry him.

They dropped Sinbad and Ja'far off at him before it was just Ugo and himself. Kouha had dragged Hakuryuu in the opposite direction long before this point. Ugo led him to the house, to the doorstep where Judal had pushed him out of the house and out into the wild Tokyo morning. Ugo opened the door and led Aladdin into the house, excusing himself to go take care of some work for his job.

Aladdin moved slowly down the hallway towards his room and opened the door, looking around quietly before he collapsed to the floor. His heart shattered into pieces at his quiet room. The flute gleaming quietly on his desk in the evening light, the school supplies he had carelessly dumped onto his bed when Judal had told him to pack were still there; nothing had changed.

Absolutely nothing had changed…

Except for him.


	23. Chapter 23

The building was quiet.

Such a silence like Judal had never heard before. His chest ached from the struggle he had given. His hair was plastered to his back from how long he had struggled in his binds. His eyes were bloodshot from being open so long without rest. His throat hurt from all the threats and curses he had thrown.

Rebels for a war that did not exist, the Al Samen were nothing but a pain in his ass.

This, this holding him here, made him want to rip their every last organ from them and feed it to them. He was ready to follow dear Kouha's descriptions of violent homicides and slaughter the lot of them. He was ready for that.

If only he wasn't tied to a post in one of their buildings by his hands and feet. He felt the pressure on his feet making him want to free himself and rest somewhere. There was so much pain to having his arms held above his head this long.

All night, for the past plane trip home and well into this morning...

He watched one of the members walk in, moving forward to untie him and help him to his knees before slapping him across the face.

"You do not leave again, child. You need to be trained. You need to do what you were raised to do."

"I'll do whatever I feel like doing, whether it pisses you off or not." He told the man before being smacked again.

"Insolent child. You will learn." The figure looked around before tossing his bookbag at him from withing the folds of his robe. "Attend your lessons. Tomorrow, when you come home for lunch, we will instruct you further in what you should and should not be doing."

"I was feeling more in the mood for breakfast and a good fuck," Judal told the man before he grabbed the other's hand, keeping himself from being smacked again. "How about you not hit me before I take this hand of yours and stick it so far up your ass that you will be able to rip your throat out."

The man shuddered a bit before pushing away from him, freeing his hand. The other remained silent before shaking his covered head. "Do are you are told and then return to us."

"Fine, fine," the boy stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder, noticing the pains in his joints immediately. He wouldn't be playing any of his usual games on others today. There was so much pain in just walking. He brushed it off to head out of the temple, walking towards the edge of the Al Samen's grounds and towards the school building. He listened to the other's murmur instructions at him and he ignored them, walking at his own pace until he was out of sight of the group. He leaned back against a building and shut his eyes.

They were more serious than he had expected. They killed at least two people, he wasn't sure if Kouha, Sinbad, and Ja'far had lived.

Seeing Ugo dead though; he had doubts that the others were still alive if that man hadn't been able to survive. He looked around a moment before reaching into his bag, smiling a bit as he felt his hand wrap around some yen. To breakfast then he would go. His stomach was in knots, thinking about everything that had happened.

"Judal," a voice rang out from behind him a moment before he ducked. The punch swung over him before he threw a punch into the blond kid's stomach.

"Flabbybaba, what is the matter?" Judal grinned. "Where's your lovely companion?"

"You killed him! He was fine before you came!" Alibaba looked ready for a fight, his hands in fists as he prepared to strike at him again.

So the idiot knew already. It must have become big news. No wonder the Al Samen were so insistent on having him follow orders more closely than before. They were worried about being set up for being the cause of five people. He ducked another punch and tossed Alibaba towards a set of trashcans. "You should have known so much better than to let me be near anyone you loved," he told the boy, watching the other get more and more furious.

He was telling the truth though, there was to be no one around him for any sort of relationship. He was a flame, burning anything that came near it. His company was that of death and deception. Anyone who didn't understand that was a fool.

Alibaba glared at him, panting from being hit and thrown, "You destroyed Aladdin. He doesn't move, doesn't eat."

"I know what dead means, idiot." Judal shook his head. "Invite me to the funeral." He turned without another word and headed away before he had to be more informed about the meaning of dead. He knew what that meant well enough. He slipped quietly into a nearby market, purchasing a couple peaches before heading to his usual place of skipping entertainment.

The park was as quiet as ever. Not a soul in sight this early in the morning. He travelled across the small bridge, noting the trees were more bent than usual. Their leaves were resting a little bit lower, looking like they were hung from the branches.

Even the water didn't seem to want to reflect anything, showing the late evening sky that was slowly leaving to show the soon to be rising sun.

He wandered slowly towards the old ruins of the castle tower that rested in the park. He munched slightly at his food as he went. His mind began to think back.

How many times had he wondered about bringing someone here to see this place? How hard had he tried to get Aladdin to skip so that he could bring him here and just spend the day roaming about the city? He tossed his nibbled peach back into his bag and lay back on the ruins, shutting his eyes as he felt the morning breeze brush along his face.

It was going to be weird not having that kid around. Of course, he also had one very annoying pest of a friend of Aladdin's to deal with as well. Without a doubt, he would end up beating that boy to a bloody pulp just to get him to back off.

Ah, but the rumors that would float around. The thoughts that people would have when they heard Alibaba make speculations, he wouldn't be able to overcome them. The Al Samen would have their hands full and then some trying to cover up the fact that the group had died in a property belonging to he himself. They would arrest him soon.

He would stand trial and he would confess to the deaths just to fuck with the Al Samen.

He would be murdered for a crime he had committed without meaning to. He would die for a crime had committed by just being in the same space as the others. There was no reason for him to be in association with anyone. There was no point in carrying along right now. He was fine. He had had his fun with the world.

If the world wanted to kill him, well, at least he would get a good laugh from watching the Al Samen fall apart and have to find another child to raise and settle into their stupid plans. Maybe they would be caught for a murder and disbanded. What a fascinating news cast that would be! He could almost see the nightly news reporting about it, showing their collection of white on white clothed members being pat down and shoved into vans… the entire group being tried and murdered for their deeds.

He wanted to be there to complain that he was a victim. He could make up a good story, maybe claim a few touched him as a small boy just to get some tears shed by television viewers. It would be funny. He could imagine getting paid well for it too. Maybe write a book and publish it only to watch others throw themselves before him and pamper him.

That would be so easy though. Still, he could probably get away with so much more if he did that. Without a doubt, the world would be at his fingertips.

But again, that would rest upon him not being dead himself for the deaths of Aladdin, Ja'far, Kouha, Sinbad, and Ugo. He sighed as he pulled his peach back out and tried to eat it again.

He should have known when Kouha had said that En had bought his ticket that the Al Samen would probably have someone follow the kid down. Their family had some sort of tie to the group. He had wondered a bit why anyone would want to hang around with a conspiracy group. There was really no purpose in thinking them as a sort of religious group. The whole white robes idea was just a play at being like some Catholic group of the west or something. He hadn't really been listening when it had been explained to him.

It wasn't pertaining to him so he didn't give two shits if they dressed in leather or in white. They could be a collection of nudists for all he cared.

Judal looked up as he watched a boy run along towards a collection of flowers nearby, their parent following after him and warning for the boy to be careful.

Had Ugo ever taken Aladdin to a park here in Tokyo?

He frowned as the question floated into mind. He couldn't help himself from wondering for a moment on what the boy hadn't told him when they had travelled together. There would have never been enough time to ask all the questions that now flooded his mind. No matter what, it was too late.

At least he didn't like him, Judal tried to tell himself.

But there was a piece of him that scratched that thought out.

Aladdin had been such a good submissive. Someone to finally put up with his sadistic ideas and fast pace, he hated any long foreplay or teasing. He liked getting to the point of it. No need to get all cuddly and close and share all that horseshit about love and affection.

He wanted that raw monstrous power at his fingertips. He wanted to hear every sound and feel the lack of control in whomever he fucked.

He sighed as he felt the wind blow. He should find a place to shower this morning. He would probably head to the temples early and slip inside the showering building and get that out of the way before he returned to them for instructions and information.

He would have to listen to so much garbage come from them all.

The thought had him mentally yawning. Still, he was still aching and his body was still sweaty from all the standing around and being tied up. Judal watched the boy and parent playing together in the flowers and yawned.

Just a bit longer here, he told himself. He would just finish his breakfast and return home to shower.

Home…

He wanted to laugh at the name for such a place. He would return to the Al Samen's buildings and get a shower in. There was no need to call it by another name. There were no delicate comforts, not that he wanted any. There was no rest in a place like that, just more work. He would have to find a new semi-friend to take him in when he was exhausted.

It would be a while before he slept in a proper place again. He could feel the aches of hard days of labor and work gnawing at him, coupling easily with the pain from that morning and the night before.

"Chibi, you have it so easy." Being dead must be nice.

The dead never have to suffer anymore.


	24. Chapter 24

"Aladdin, would you like to say hello to Alibaba?" Ugo poked his head into the living room, looking towards the boy on the couch, curled up tiredly. His face red from crying the night, Aladdin was gone. He was sleeping deeply. There wasn't a point in trying to awaken him again. After holding him after several nightmares the night before, after holding him tight as he cried and refused to answer him as to what was wrong…

Judal couldn't have been more right in saying that the boy would miss him. Aladdin had lost a close relationship again. He hadn't acted anywhere near this bad since his wife had left.

And even that hadn't made him this inconsolable.

Ugo sighed as he walked down the hall and towards the excited blond at the door. "I'm sorry, Alibaba. He's been practically dead all morning. He won't even speak to me right now…." The blond stared at him in shock.

"What happened?"

"He misses Judal." Ugo ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to get his school materials and homeschool him through the semester. It looks to be my only option at this point. He's cried himself to sleep this morning, but I think he'll be like this for a while. I don't want to push him to doing anything too quickly. I've already called into work for today."

"Judal did this to him?" Alibaba looked up towards the other's face, fists clenching.

"Unfortunately." Ugo shook his head. "I just hope to get Aladdin to eat. He hasn't had anything in over a day."

The blond boy was out the door before he could finish that sentence, booking it down the street. He was acting impulsive. He cared though; Ugo couldn't deny that as he shut the door and turned to head back into the living room.

He wanted to help Aladdin somehow. Watching the boy lying there on the couch, he thought back to when he had found him just hours earlier in a heap against his bedroom door, staring into his room. Without a doubt, Judal had probably been in his room at some point. It didn't make sense why the reactions from Aladdin were so extreme though.

Maybe avoiding him as a subject had been a bad idea.

It seemed like the only way to resolve this was to get Judal and have him help somehow. That didn't seem to be likely though. The boy was back with his guardians. He sat down and rubbed at the stubble on his face, looking over at the other couch in the room where Aladdin was sleeping.

There had to be something he could do to help.

He wasn't sure what to think of that other boy. Judal was very two sided. He was an arrogant and mouthy brat. He had a sharp tongue and clearly from their interactions, Ugo knew the kid was intelligent.

No doubt a perfect lawyer, although he doubted that the boy would be interested in such an occupation.

He felt the bandage on his forehead and paused. Bodily harm, arson… Lawyers… A small grin came to Ugo's face as he thought about it. Judal probably was hurt by them too, but just the damage inflicted on the building on Minami Daito Island and the damage of the strike he had received while there was enough to have the group holding Judal in their custody arrested.

He moved to grab his phone from nearby, dialing quietly. The phone rang on the other end for several minutes before he got an answer.

"Amon Law Offices, Paimon speaking."

"Paimon," Ugo smiled, "It's Ugo, could you hand me over to Amon. I've got a case that he might be interested in."

"Ugo, darling! How is Aladdin? Is he still grabbing as many cleavages as he can?" She giggled on the other end. "He was such a cutie. I miss seeing him."

"He's a bit worse for wear, I was hoping that Amon could give me a hand."

"Oh, this sounds like something Amon would back you up about to the ends of the Earth. I'll patch you right through to him."

The phone transfer was quicker than he expected, barely having reached for his glass of brandy before the gruff voice of Amon met his ear. "Ugo, what's going on with Aladdin? How can I help?"

"It's a long and very serious story." Ugo set the glass back down. "Forgive me for glazing over details that are unimportant to the situation."

Amon gave a sound of agreement and Ugo began quietly. "My son had his friend decide that they should travel south to an island to research into the species living on Minami Daito Island. I have my consent after Aladdin insisted and escorted them down there. There were a couple other kids that joined us and we stayed at the home that my son's friend had inherited from his parents. We were not there more than a day before we had a tragedy strike."

"Property damage, Alright. Sounds like an open and shut case right now," Amon paused. "Is there more?"

"My son's friend has a group of legal guardians that decided to torch the home we were staying in while my son and all of us were inside it. They smacked me with something hard to the head before demeaning the child in front of us all by tying him up and carrying him off."

"They tied him up? Are you sure?"

"Amon, I don't care for court cases. You hardly hear a word from me while I work within my own company. If there was any chance that they didn't tie him up, I wouldn't be calling you." He held the phone a bit closer to his ear. "What can I do? My son is scared for his friend to the point that he isn't even eating at this point. I need something to happen."

"You would either doom your son's friend to going to child care until he becomes an adult."

"I would adopt the boy myself before letting it come to that."

The other end went silent, some typing occurring from the other end as Ugo waited for some kind of response. A loud whistling came from the other end. "You think you're ready for another boy in your life to have to take care of?"

"The kid is smart. He was firing back every other word I told him. He's seventeen and in the hands of a group more ready to bludgeon him to death than see him handed off to any sort of education."

"You seem to have them pegged."

"I've got a knot on my forehead that looks like a face disfigurement and I've got a son who won't talk to me after hearing that Judal went back with his guardians. If that's not a red flag that Aladdin knows something about these people that would make me want to rip Judal from the group's grasp then I don't know what would be."

"Alright. I will push the paperwork forward and I want you to write down every single detail to your story that you can remember. We'll avoid Aladdin for the time being since he's inconsolable, but include his behavior. Any trial will take the reactions of a child and facts in leaning the case in our direction." Amon paused for a moment. "If you would like though, I have a suggestion as to how we can push a response."

"A response?"

Amon laughed a bit. "If I'm going to fight a case against a group that can claim the boy had no permission to leave their watchful eyes, then I want to have a case in an entirely different manner. I think I have an idea how to push them into acting in such a way that no courtroom would hesitate to rip the boy from him."

"Tell me what I need to do."

"You, my dear friend, need to write your story down word for word from what you just told me. Give me the names of everyone on that trip with you. Tell me how Aladdin is reacting from the moment you told him to this point right now. Tell me what the other kids are doing. I want every breathe you all took recorded and in front of me in the next hour and then I will work from there."

"I can do that," Ugo replied.

"Ugo," Amon's voice lowered some. "If anything happens to Judal though, you will have to handle Aladdin. These types of groups taking a charge into their hands… from what you have said, they sound like one of those Western anarchy groups. They could respond violently against Judal just to keep their group together."

Ugo looked over at Aladdin, shaking his head. "I will have everything recorded and in your email within the hour."

"You have balls, I will give you that." Amon told him. "I will get back to you soon, Ugo."

"Until then," Ugo replied before hanging up.

He gave a small sigh as he looked over at Aladdin. Things would be more difficult if he did this. It wasn't as though he didn't have enough money for the possible addition to the family. Yet if he did this, Judal could end up being the one to suffer.

He would be out of the hands of those people though. That was what he had to focus on. He could remember seeing that seemingly lifeless form lying in between those people and that was what it came down to. He pulled his computer over and began to smudge the truth of the story. He had to imagine things would end well. He had to hope that everything would turn out in a good manner even if his arguments were only half decent.

Aladdin knew something about those people. He must have. There was no other explanation for why he would become so morose over Judal leaving them and returning to the city with those people. There was something about them that struck Aladdin wrong and well…

Ugo could still feel his own head pounding as he typed as fast as he could.

Without a doubt, Paimon would fix his typing errors if there were any.

He paused as Aladdin began to stir, the boy looking around quietly. His eyes were reddened. The boy stretched a bit before looking over at Ugo. Those blue eyes looked down at the computer before he laid back down.

"Do you want something to eat, Aladdin? I have some things in the kitchen. I'll make quite a bit of something if you are hungry for anything in particular."

The boy laid back down, shaking his head. "No thank you."

"Aladdin," Ugo returned to typing again, his gaze staying on the boy as he typed up the last of what had happened. "Are you sure that you don't want anything? I was thinking of ordering in a variety of food. Maybe some fish or some sort, or perhaps some pizza or something. I gave Sinbad and Ja'far a little money to stop by and get us some fruits from the market."

"I'm not hungry," Aladdin murmured."

Ugo sighed, typing a bit more before he stopped, focusing in to send the email off to Amon. Hopefully this would help somehow. He didn't want to see Aladdin suffer. He didn't want to see either of the boys suffer, not even Judal, arrogant jackass that he was.

"Aladdin," he stood up, walking over to the couch where the boy lay and pulling him into his arms as he sat down. His hand stroked along his hair. "Aladdin, I have a question for you."

Aladdin leaned into his chest, his eyes closing. "What is it?"

Ugo tried to find the words, but… he didn't want to promise something and take it away. As bad as it was for Aladdin to worry about Judal now, he couldn't promise to bring Judal into their home only to lose the case.

Instead he shook his head. "Nevermind. I will ask you later." He cuddled the boy closer and grabbed the television remote. "Get some rest. You were up for a long time last night."

Aladdin nodded, curling up a bit closer before he drifted off to sleep.

A figure rushed into the building as the others were silently praying around a casket. Their heads were bowed as the lone figure ran to the center and stood before the others. "We have been sued."

The cloth covered heads looked up, one of the figures that had been praying stood up, taking the papers into hand and looking to the others after reading through the message. "The people our charge was with survived."

"We are doomed."

"What should we do?"

"The boy must stop them."

"Judal is too impulsive."

One of the leading figures looked over at them before shaking their head. "We have the Ren family. The mother follows us without question. If she were to ask of her sons to follow us, to do as we ask of them…"

"What of the boy though." One of the others looked at him. "What do we do with Judal?"

"He was a troublesome child. Very tempted to burn things around the area. We tried to make him see reason, punishing him when he destroyed things." The figure holding the papers shook their head. "It was a shame when the building burnt down around him. We're saddened by the tragic loss."

"Very saddened," many murmured, beginning to await the boy for the duty they would follow soon enough.


	25. Chapter 25

Two peaches and one long walk back, Judal entered through the gates to the Al Samen land and headed towards his small quarters in the place. A long shower was waiting for him. A long bath actually. That sounded much better than standing again. He hated being stuck standing around and trying to clean himself up.

His arms were numb now, not wanting to function properly. There had been too much of a lack of blood in his arms from the whole night of holding his arms up and being trapped against that damn pole. He would be sure to make the others suffer for that later. Maybe burn some documents or something.

That would be entertaining to watch them run about trying to repair the damages.

Maybe he would bust a window open as well.

He paused as a couple of the figures walked out of the small building he stayed in, carrying his things and heading towards the base area of the land. Their hands were full of clothes and various items. He followed after them, heading with them towards one of the prayer buildings on the edge of the area.

He whistled to get their attention. "What are you idiots doing?" The duo turned to look at him, jumping a bit in one's case before they picked up their pace, rushing for the building with Judal on their heels. "Hey! I was talking to you!" He began to run after them, throwing the door open as they tried to shut it on him.

"Judal," one of the figures looked at him, turning around from where he stood. "You are back early from your lessons in the city."

"More like I skipped." Judal glared at them all. "What's going on?"

"We have decided that your services are no longer required."

Judal frowned, thrown off kilter by that. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you are no longer required for our goals." One nearby murmured.

"It is as our brother says," another said quietly.

Judal looked at the duo before shaking his head. "Then give me my shit and I'll leave. I've got better places to stay anyway. Unfreeze my bank accounts while you're at it."

"They are open for your use once more already," the primary speaker for the group said, stepping forward. "However you have one more job under our care before you leave."

"Fine, name it." Judal was ready to be off on his own. The idiots probably had decided that he would be arrested soon enough for the murders of the others.

A hand came down on his neck, making him fall forward as something dug into his arm. He saw a needle digging into him as something was pushed into his veins. His vision began to swim as the others gathered around him.

"You endangered the others with your carelessness and have cost us greatly, Judal." The figure in front of him told him. "We have no choice but to see to your end and see to your remaining finances. We will mourn your death and pray to you greatly once our group is expanded. We will see to it that a temple upon our lands is devoted to you."

Judal felt a panic run through him as his vision began to darken. He couldn't tell if he was thrashing about or if he was just imagining being able to still move. A fire was rushing through his veins. There was so much fatigue hitting him.

"We should proceed before things get out of hand," a voice stated from above him.

"Someone get the gasoline. Leave a lighter with the boy."

Judal felt his vision swim for a moment longer before he shut his eyes, listening to the others leave. There was no purpose in trying to fight. They were going to take care of him. At least it would end quickly. He would never see a court room. It should have been obvious to him that there would be no trial. That would bring their group to the attention of the country. They weren't prepared for that. They were prepared for post apocalypse Japan, not modern society Japan.

Maybe he would understand how Aladdin had died if he was burned alive. A piece of him wondered how badly the pain would be. Would he live long as the flames licked at him, melting him into a puddle? Would he even feel it? The drugs in his veins were making him fall quickly unconscious. There would be no time for him to be able to feel anything.

No, he probably would die without a thought in mind. His thoughts turned to the blue haired boy once more. The stupid grin that he always seemed to have on his face… To think, he almost felt bad for smashing him into the coffee table and making him upset.

Almost.

The world fell away from him, leaving him in that nothingness of his mind for a moment longer before everything fell apart. And Judal felt himself vanish.

* * *

Amon looked over at Ugo as they met at the gates of the place. "Ugo! I'm glad you came." Several policemen were gathered behind Amon. "We'll be taking the boy into custody for the time being and placing him in the home of Zagan. He's agreed to watch over the boy for now until we can get to the bottom of the situation."

Ugo nodded, "I have left Aladdin under the care of Sinbad and Ja'far for the time being. Hakuryuu and a few of his friends are over with him as well. We still haven't gotten him to eat anything yet, but I remain hopeful."

One of the policemen rushed for the Al Samen area. "Something is on fire!"

They all looked forward before Amon ran for it. "Damn it! We have no time for legalities. We need to put the fire out!"

"It's a building," the officer yelled as he hurried forward. "I can see the building from here." The man was halfway into the area as they rushed forward.

"Do you think it's their fault or Judal's?" Ugo asked towards Amon.

"Has he done this before?" Amon yelled back, both of them running at the same breakneck pace.

"He has done this once, but it was just a rumor from what I heard."

"Damn," Amon hurried forward, the group jumping a foot in the air as they heard a loud bang from one of the supports in the building being destroyed, falling into the building. "There isn't a thing we can do! It's too dangerous! Someone call the fire department."

Ugo hurried forward. "Judal is going to be in there!"

"Ugo! Wait! It's out of our hands! If he is in there, he's probably under the fallen beam!" Amon rushed after him only to stop him. "UGO STOP!"

The man continued to run, leaping out of the way of the policemen who tried to stop him. He ran passed those white hooded men that rushed to stop him. He dodged an object aimed at him, shoving at the figure who tried to hit him.

The door fell from the building as more pieces of wood fell into the building. The fire began to become more pronounced. The flames licked at the air, combining with the oxygen and becoming more uncontrollable. There would be no chance for the fire department to make it before the place was destroyed.

Ugo covered his eyes as the door blew open from the pressure inside. He ran inside and felt the heat radiate at him, the smoke billowing into his face to make him cough hard. He looked around anyway, trying to find the boy. "JUDAL!" He rushed forward and tripped over something. "JUDAL!" He waved his hand before his face, trying to part the smoke when he felt the thing that had tripped him. It was a leg.

His hands reached out and grabbed at a thick braid. Ugo sighed in relief, laughing even before the smoke entered his lungs and made him cough hard. Pulling that boy to him, he wrapped his arms around him and silently thanked the world as he pulled himself to his feet. They had to get out of the building now.

Another beam came down, blocking the doorway and Ugo cursed. He tried to shake the boy. "Judal. Judal get up!" He smacked at the boy before the smoke thickened more, blocking his view. There was too much smoke. They would be dead if he didn't do something now. He looked around before heading deeper into the building. He looked for a window, anything. His hand pressed against a windowpane, making him grinned a bit before he hit it with his elbow.

The glass shattered, cutting at his arm before he hit it again. Over and over he hit it before he felt like he had an opening. He pushed Judal through first. The boy fell easily through the window, falling limply to the ground outside. He pushed and smashed his way through the window, getting about halfway when Amon was around the building, reaching his hands out to help him.

"Ugo, you reckless idiot! I should have you sued for carelessness!" The man yanked him out as a couple officers picked up Judal and held him.

"We should run," Ugo remarked, falling to the ground before he was coughing again. The fresh air was hardly reaching his lungs with all the smoke he had inhaled.

Amon yanked him back, pulling him along towards the sound of sirens. Several Al Samen were talking to the police, pointing at the building.

One of the officers looked at them all as they approached, frowning as they took in the sight of the boy. They pulled the one hiked up sleeved arm of Judal's into their hands and the officer looked back. "I want a blood test done on the boy. We've got a needle having been used here!"

"We'll have one of the paramedics do it!"

The Al Samen spoke more quickly gesturing more as they explained.

Amon looked over at Ugo, hitting his back as the man coughed. "This is a mess."

"He's alive though. I think it's safe to say that a boy having his own building like that is out of the question. Can we get them on child endangerment?"

"The police have this one." Amon motioned him along as an ambulance arrived. "Let's get you some oxygen before we send you home to Aladdin. I'm sure the kid won't be happy to find you bleeding out like this."

Ugo shook his head. "I did what anyone should have done."

"Alright, Mister hero, but my secretary is going to be visiting all the damn time now. She's got a thing for you and your kid."

"Paimon? I don't believe that," Ugo shook his head, coughing a bit more as one of the men helped Amon pull him to the vehicle and began to hand him an air mask. "Paimon has loads of men after her."

"She's been single since you filed for divorce with your ex-wife." Amon laughed at him before looking over at one of the men. "How's Judal?"

"That the kid," one of the men asked. "He's stable, but he's been doped with a sleeping drug. We're letting him sleep it off and keeping the oxygen mask on him for the time being."

"How do you know it's a sleep drug?"

"I haven't seen someone sleep this well without vitals being out of control unless it is a stimulant of that sort." The paramedic held up the vial he was holding. "We'll be double checking at the hospital."

Amon nodded, "I'm going to join the police. You head to the hospital with Judal and wait for me there."

Ugo nodded, "I don't think these guys would allow me to return to the boys back home cut up like this. They would probably tie me down and keep me overnight if I tried."

Amon's face turned more serious as he held Ugo get into the ambulance and settled in a place, holding his arm for one of the paramedics to take and begin to bandage. "You probably saved this kid's ass today. Get yourself taken care of, take a few days off from the editing business, write a book, play some games with Aladdin. Don't go wandering around the city trying to do anything for now."

"I would rather be home right now than here."

"Good," Amon pat his shoulder before hopping out of the transport, heading towards the policemen. His hand was stroking at his white beard as he went. His suit hardly even looked wrinkled from all the running and panic.

Ugo shook his head and looked over at the slumbering boy nearby. Judal's braid was burnt at the end. No doubt they would have to cut it when they arrived at the hospital. He could just imagine Judal throwing a fit like Aladdin would.

"Anyone I should call for you," one of the medics asked.

Ugo shook his head a moment before pulling out his phone. "I've only got one phone call to make and I can make it myself."


	26. Chapter 26

Aladdin tried to keep his eyes closed and feign sleep. He didn't want food. He wasn't hungry. There was no reason for him to eat right now.

"Aladdin," Alibaba held the watermelon closer and pressed it against his face. "You have to be hungry. Just have a little bit. Come on, I know you aren't sleeping."

"Alibaba, you have to tempt him into it, not beg." Sinbad pushed him aside and held a plate of pizza before him. "Look at this Aladdin." The boy remained silent, eyes shut. "Aladdin," Sinbad cooed. "Smell if you must. Three different cheeses, lots of sauce imported just for the occasion, a fine crust that both satisfies the gut and leaves you wanting more. This Aladdin, this is food at its finest, and there's pepperoni on it. Lots of warm savory pepperoni to fill your hungry belly," Sinbad's arm wrapped around him. "This is better than sex, Aladdin."

Ja'far's voice cut in, the boy pushing Sinbad aside and huffing in frustration. "Are you kidding me, Sin? Way to bring sex into eating."

"Passions of all kinds go well together." Sinbad grinned, "Wait until you hear about food finger body painting sex."

"Pretending I didn't hear that," Ja'far replied. He wrapped his arms around Aladdin before pulling him close. The older boy's hands rubbing his back soothingly, "Aladdin, if you don't eat, then you will get weak." Aladdin remained quiet before Ja'far sighed. "Judal wouldn't want you to get weak, Aladdin. No matter where he is now, he wouldn't want you to be starving yourself." The white haired boy brushed some of Aladdin's bangs back from his face. "Please eat. If not for us, then for him."

Aladdin opened his eyes and hugged Ja'far, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. It's just hard." He looked over at Sinbad and motioned for the pizza, letting Sinbad celebrate with a resounding 'yes' and a winner's grin towards Alibaba before he handed to food over. Aladdin took a bit before making a sound of pleasure. "You weren't kidding!"

"I told you," Sin was beaming. "I made that myself, Aladdin."

Ja'far coughed.

"With Ja'far's help of course," he amended, throwing the other boy a wink.

Aladdin began to eat a bit faster and nodded. "It's so good."

"We'll be sure to leave the recipe with Ugo before we leave," the boys told him before Alibaba shook his head.

The blond didn't seem pleased with the turnaround at all actually. Just the mention of the raven haired boy had started to make the blond tense. His face was set to a frown, his eyes falling under his bangs as he sat down nearby. "Aladdin, why do you like him?"

Aladdin looked over at the boy before Alibaba elucidated what he meant.

"Why do you like Judal?"

Swallowing a bit of pizza, Aladdin shook his head. "I love Judal. He's normally kind of mean, but he has a good heart underneath. It just takes a while to dig out of him. I don't think he likes having to be agreeable. He likes to be open and he's very opinionated, but in a good mood, he's really nice."

"Aladdin, this is the guy who was bullying you not even a month ago and now he's nice?" Alibaba shook his head before Sinbad shook his head.

"You didn't actually confront-"

"It was his fault Aladdin wasn't eating. Aladdin was like a vegetable when we got here. The only reason we get him to eat is by using Judal?" Alibaba nodded, "I did confront him and I don't regret it for a second. I hope he feels like shit for making Aladdin act like a corpse all morning."

Aladdin frowned as Sinbad whacked the kid over the head. "You idiot! Don't get involved in romantic things! You're going to end up getting caught in the middle and in the end both parties will hate you. Never touch a romance."

Alibaba glared back at him. "It's not a romance!"

"They've fucked, idiot!" Sinbad groaned, "No wonder he wasn't around at all today."

Aladdin watched the two and frowned. They were talking like Judal was around town, but that couldn't be… He sucked in a breath as he thought over what Ugo had said. "… Judal's alive?"

All three boys looked at him before Ja'far answered. "Yeah, Aladdin. He's alive as far as we know. Alibaba just said he saw him this morning."

Aladdin squirmed in the boy's arms until Ja'far let him go, moving to head towards the door. "Let's go see him! I want to talk to him."

"Aladdin!" The boys rushed after him.

"Aladdin, wait!"

The blue haired boy had barely made it to the doorway before a knock came, making all the boys stop. Aladdin looked through the side window before throwing the door open and grinning widely. "Paimon!"

"Aladdin!" The woman picked him up without hesitation, squealing a bit as she cuddled him against her boobs. "Oh, you haven't changed a bit! Although you look like you haven't slept a wink."

Aladdin cuddled against her boobs a moment before shaking his head. "I was upset."

"Oh," Paimon nodded. "Ugo and Judal being in the hospital scared me too, but Ugo just has some cuts and he'll be home before you know it."

Aladdin looked up at her in alarm. "They're in the hospital?!"

The woman smiled sheepishly. "Oops, you didn't know that." She looked over at the boys as she held the struggling Aladdin in her arms. "I'm going to watch Aladdin for now, boys. Your mothers must be worried about you. School day tomorrow as well, come on." She waved them towards the door and Ja'far nodded, hugging them both before exiting the apartment. Sinbad and Alibaba followed suit before Paimon had the door shut.

"Paimo-san, please." Aladdin looked up at her, his eyes watering. "I don't want to worry about them. Can we go see them?"

"Ugo called me after he and Amon went to check up on your friend Judal. You were very right to be scared for your friend." She led him towards the living room and sat him down, nibbling at the toast Alibaba had made for Aladdin. "They managed to make it in time to drag Judal out of a burning building and get him to the hospital. You should be so proud of your father."

"I'm always proud of Ugo," Aladdin replied, smiling a bit. "So they're both okay?"

"They're perfectly fine," Paimon grinned. "You must be excited. I know Ugo was telling Amon about not minding adopting Judal."

Aladdin stared at her in shock. "Can he do that without a wife?"

"Can he- he's not having a baby, Aladdin. He can most certainly do that. Judal's still a child and clearly his legal guardians aren't responsible enough to care for him." Paimon ruffled Aladdin's hair before nodding. "We have to wait for Judal to get up and Ugo was going to stay there at the hospital and wait for him to awaken so I am here to watch over you, alright?"

Aladdin nodded, "Okay, but if they aren't back by tomorrow, can I go and wait with Ugo?"

Paimon tilted her head back and forth, pursing her lips together. "I don't know…"

"Please Paimon?" Aladdin hugged her. "I really want to make sure they're okay myself and I'll be really worried."

"Oh, alright," she cuddled the boy close and Aladdin grinned as he got a full free groping of her boobs. Paimon was his favorite of Ugo's friends. She was amazing. "Aladdin," She looked down at him and raised a brow. "Aladdin, boobs. You have to let go."

He pulled his hand away and grinned sheepishly. "I can't help it. I'm sorry."

She shook her head at him. "I wish your father had that problem."

"Hmm?" Aladdin frowned a bit. "What do you mean?"

Paimon shook her head. "Nothing. Want to watch a movie?"

"Please tell me what you mean?"

Paimon shook her head. "You're too young to understand love."

"But I love Judal," Aladdin tugged at her shirt a bit. "Please tell me?"

"Friendship is different than love," she dismissed before Aladdin shook his head.

"I know, I love Judal though. He's more than just a friend. Sinbad and Alibaba are like friends. They make me happy and love to be there for me, but Judal is more than a friend. He leaves me with strange but nice feelings inside and he kisses really well."

Paimon stared at him in shock. "You? And Judal?"

Aladdin nodded.

"Are you sure?" She couldn't see it. He had been so attached to groping her just a moment ago. Was Judal actually a girl? That didn't seem like a very feminine name. Plus Aladdin had used the pronoun he. It didn't seem very likely.

"Positive," Aladdin replied before Paimon shook her head.

"Does Ugo know?"

"Yeah, he hasn't been taking it well."

Probably not, Paimon thought before shaking her head. "Alright, well let's just say I have a bit of a crush on your dear father." Little crush that had her stopping by often to see him and making sure to always get up early so she could see him on the route to work.

Aladdin grinned. "You should get into a relationship with him!"

Paimon laughed, "If it were only that easy. I don't think he's noticed me liking him."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"You make it all sound so easy, Aladdin." She kissed his forehead before pulling him into her arms, slowly going to undo his braid. "I don't want to have my feelings be not returned. That's one thing about love that really gets to a person. If they don't like you back, it's like a piece of yourself just dies with them. Things would get so awkward if Ugo didn't feel the same."

"I'm sure he does," Aladdin murmured. "He won't let Sinbad or Ja'far babysit me overnight. They aren't even allowed to spend the night here. He doesn't let anyone stay overnight."

"Oh really?" She smiled down at him. "And you wouldn't mind if I just tried to steal a little attention of his from you? I promise I'll be nice to you both."

Aladdin threw a bright smile at her, "That's okay by me. Ugo needs to be happy too! It wouldn't be fair to have him all alone."

Paimon cuddled him closer and shut her eyes a moment. "You would have me as a mother if it came to that though, Aladdin. Are you sure it wouldn't be awkward or anything."

"I would call you mom now, but I think you like being called by your name as much as Ugo does." He settled between her boobs and shut his eyes as she stroked his hair.

"Aladdin, you're an angel." She held him close until they both ended up asleep, holding one another until well into the morning.


	27. Chapter 27

"Zagan!" Ugo called out to the man as he walked out of the boy's room in the hospital. The man turned and grinned towards him.

"Ah, Ugo, what a pleasure to see you around here. How is the kid?"

Ugo shook his head. "Aladdin's been alright, how's his friend?" He peeked into the window, seeing Judal sleeping quietly with a mask off now. "He looks better."

Zagan shrugged. "He's going to be coughing often when he wakes up. Smoke inhalation is brutal and this kid got a full two lungs of it for who knows how long. He won't be running marathons anytime soon."

"Will he be alright?"

"Probably," Zagan shrugged. "I don't pretend to care though, Ugo. Whatever happens, happens. He'll be alright as much as any smoker will be."

"I see."

The man looked over at him a moment before sighing, "So Amon is apparently thinking I have the room and the willingness to take this brat to my house and let him sleep there; as though I'm not babysitting the entire hospital for a job."

"I thought you had already agreed," Ugo looked over at him in surprise, frowning.

The doctor shook his head. "I agreed to it, but that doesn't mean I like it. I barely have enough space back home for myself. Let alone going through the trouble of making sure this kid has food. You've been to my place. It's a matchbox with instant meals."

They both looked into the room for a moment before Ugo spoke up. "Aladdin wouldn't mind having Judal around the house, if you want to leave him with me."

"Leave the kid with you? What are you, an orphanage?" Zagan laughed at him, slapping him on the back. "You my friend, need a new lady or special someone in your life. There's really no point in going to the trouble of saving all the kids that look up at you and cry. And this kid," he motioned towards the slumbering boy in the hospital bed, "I figure he's about as much of a crybaby as they come."

"Yes, well, crybaby or not, he needs a place to stay and we've got the space and the food for him."

"I doubt in the food regard," the doctor countered, Zagan's face a mocking smile, "I've seen how much Aladdin eats. You'll more likely run out of money in the wallet before Aladdin is ever full."

"He wasn't eating for the past couple days," Ugo told him, earning a shocked look from Zagan.

"Is he dying?"

"He was worried about that kid in there," Ugo motioned at Judal only to receive an eyeroll from Zagan.

"If you want to watch over the kid take him. I'll push the discharge papers and make a house visit or two over the next few days to check up on his condition. He's better in someone's home than he is in that bed anyway."

Ugo nodded, going to speak when he heard a shout from behind them. The sound of running came from behind him as he turned to see Paimon and Aladdin heading towards himself and Zagan. Aladdin was all but sprinting towards him, his arms reaching out only to wrap around him and make him lose his balance as the boy reached him.

"Ugo!" Aladdin hugged him tightly. "Are you okay? Paimon said you were in a fire! You didn't get hurt too much, did you? Do you need help with anything?" His bright blue eyes looked up at him in worry, making Ugo smile a bit before bending down and hugging Aladdin back.

"I'm fine, Aladdin. You should have heard that from Paimon."

"Hearing it from her is not hearing it from you," he told Ugo.

Ugo held his bandaged arm out and smiled. "Inspect it yourself, Aladdin. I'm alright. Zagan took care of me easily. They just kept me overnight to make sure that I wouldn't be getting sick from all the smoke."

Zagan nodded, stepping forward. "Aladdin, that reminds me, I have a job for you."

The boy looked up at him from Ugo's arms. "What is it?"

The man grinned, "You have to tell me if Ugo's arm gets really red. That means he's getting sick and will have to come back."

"I can do that!" Aladdin smiled, hugging Ugo once more before he looked around. "Where's Judal? Is he okay? Do I need to look after anything on him in case he's getting sick?"

Ugo picked the boy up and pointed. "He's right in there. See? He's sleeping right now, but he's woken up twice over the course of the night and he's at least been able to drink a little bit."

"He looks so tired."

"He probably is," Zagan shrugged, "Take him home. I don't need him sleeping the day away in a bed that could be better suited to a cancer patient or something."

The sound of being able to take Judal home made Aladdin suck in a breath. "We get to take him home now?"

Ugo nodded, "We can't keep him here and he isn't going to his home, there's nothing left and his parents were bad people. So, since Zagan is having to work long shifts, we're going to take him home. Is that alright with you?"

Aladdin was squirming in Ugo's arms though, trying to get down before he was rushing to the door, running into the room and moving a little bit more respectfully to the bed, trying to shake his friend awake in a manner that was as calm as he could without all but shaking the life out of him.

Paimon crossed her arms as Zagan went to run the discharge papers through and get Judal out of the hospital. The woman's eyes going a bit too knowingly towards Aladdin and Judal. "So they're an item?"

Ugo started, looking over at her in shock. "What?"

"Aladdin told me last night." She tucked a bit of hair behind one ear. "He really wanted to go immediately to see you, but I persuaded him to wait until morning."

Ugo shook his head. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do about the entire thing. Judal is about as kind as a snake, but my son loves him more than an open buffet. I've tried to reason with him, but there's not even a glance towards a pair of breasts when he's even thinking of Judal."

Paimon laughed, wrapping an arm around him. "I think he'll be alright. He seemed adamant this morning in telling me all about the kid in there."

"Oh?"

"Sounds like your boy has the kid wrapped around his finger without having to try," she smiled over at him before turning. "I think things will be alright between them."

"I don't know, Paimon. I have this bad suspicion that the kid is going to hurt Aladdin and then I'm going to want to throttle him for it. Just knowing that he was a bully to my son had me ready to beat the kid into a puddle and drag Aladdin away from him." He motioned towards the talking boy in the room, still trying to push Judal awake. "Then I see that look in Aladdin's eyes and I know there isn't a thing in the world that I can do to stop this. He's got his heart set on Judal."

"Well," Paimon huffed a bit as she looked at them. "I think Judal is a bratty kid who needs to be away from those people he has been around for so long and he needs a little structure. If he gets that, then who knows, he might straighten right now and become someone entirely different."

"I don't think there is another kid under that attitude."

"Aladdin thinks so though," Paimon argued. "Let him go ahead. It's not the worst thing that could happen. We at least know Judal's a clean kid and likes your son back."

"I guess." Ugo looked over to see Zagan beginning to head towards them. He turned back to Paimon, opening his mouth to thank her when he felt her cup his face, moving forward to press their faces together and kiss him. He felt those lips press against his own, kissing her back mostly from the shock and not knowing what to do. His whole body felt like it just combusted, his face flaming up in embarrassment. She moaned into the kiss a bit before she pulled back and grinned.

"I think I definitely need to drop by your house again soon." She threw him a wink. "Call me again any time you need anything. Anything at all, dear Ugo." She walked off, heading towards the stairs to leave the place while Ugo stood there, staring after her as Zagan whistled.

"I leave for five seconds and you've got a hot makeout session going on in the hallway. I hope Aladdin wasn't looking. He's too young for that shit."

"She just-" Ugo looked back at him, at a loss for words. "She moves… and just…"

"Deep breaths, Ugo. In and out is my recommendation, although you can flip the idea around to out and in if there's any oxygen in that brain of yours." The man shook his head, handing him the papers. "I figure you can carry the kid out yourself, but if not there's a wheel chair by the door to the room. Leave it with the nurses when you're done with it. Although I have a feeling you and Aladdin are walking home."

"Yeah…"

Zagan stared at him before laughing. "Damn, when was the last time you got turned on. Go fantasize at home, preferably away from the kids. You look ready for drinking with that kind of shock."

Ugo stared at him. "What do I do about her?"

"Paimon? I thought you were doing something already." Zagan waved him off. "Ask her to dinner, leave the boys to watch themselves, and find a more decent setting to lock lips. Geez," the doctor turned. "I have only so much sanity. I work double shifts half the time. Don't ask me for dating advice."

Ugo stared after him a moment before heading into the room.

"Ugo! Are we leaving now?" Aladdin looked over at him, his face set to a worrisome frown. "I can't wake Judal up."

The adult moved across the room, slowly pushing Aladdin aside before picking Judal up. "He's really tired, Aladdin. Let's let him rest."

After a moment of opening and shutting his mouth, trying to think of some kind of argument, Aladdin nodded, moving off the bed. The boy on the bed stirred a bit. His body turning onto its side as the boy looked for the warm body that had been pressed against him, but he slept on. Ugo picked him up slowly, cradling him against his chest as Aladdin told him to be careful. He was forced, by Aladdin, to turn sideways at all doorways, to make him open them so that Judal didn't get hurt anymore.

"His hands are burned a bit," Aladdin noted as they began to walk down the street.

"I was a bit slow getting us out."

"His hair looks like it got hurt too." Aladdin moved forward and picked up the dangling braid, holding it carefully and feeling over the burned ends. "It's all dead down here."

"Judal will have to get a haircut."

Aladdin looked over at him, panicked. "That's horrible! I love his hair this long! Do we have to get it cut? Isn't there some other way? I thought conditioner was supposed to help with that."

Ugo chuckled, "I will only make him lose the dead parts."

"It all feels dead though," Aladdin looked at him fearfully. "Can we fix it?"

"He just needs a good bath. I'll take care of it without making him lose it all. Whatever I cut, he'll grow back." Ugo was already well accustomed to this sort of thing by now. Last thing he wanted was Aladdin having hair down over his butt. He was good at cutting just what needed to be taken care of.

"Good," Aladdin smiled, hurrying ahead of him to open the front door.

"Thank you Aladdin," Ugo told him as he started to go inside. The boy's arms reached forward and turned him sideways, giving him a fierce look.

"I don't want him getting hurt again. You have to go in sideways."

"Alright, alright." Ugo headed for the living room when he felt the boy tugging on the back of his shirt. "Aladdin, how am I supposed to let him rest if I can't set him down?"

"You can leave him in my room." Aladdin's bright blue eyes looked up at him. "I don't mind. I have so much room in there anyway and it's a big bed. We can both fit."

"Aladdin," Ugo shook his head. "Judal is going to need his own room. I'm going to set him in the spare room for today. Why don't you go work on some homework?"

"I'm worried about Judal."

"He will be fine, Aladdin." Ugo looked around before he caught sight of one of Aladdin's music certificates hanging in the hallway. "Why don't you think about what songs Judal might like to hear?"

"Hmm?"

"Judal will probably like to hear you play your flute, don't you think?" Ugo smiled. "I think it might be nice to play him a nice quiet song when he wakes up. He's been through quite a bit."

The boy was quick to agree, running towards his bedroom and going inside. If he was like any other lovesick person, he would spend a good deal of time trying to decide which one was worth Judal listening to.

"You've really done a number on him," he told the sleeping body as he carried Judal to the spare bedroom and set him down. Leaving him for the briefest of moments, Ugo returned with a pair of scissors. His hands roamed gently down the braid, getting about halfway down it before he felt the burned off parts and places. He snipped above them, a swift cut. The tangle of hair fell into his hands easily. Aladdin would have sobbed. Judal probably would have killed him, but neither could comment right now.

He threw the hair into the garbage can nearby before he pulled apart the braid, brushing it out before he leaned the slumbering boy forward, letting him rest his head against the headboard as he brushed the remaining good length of hair out. He needed a bath, but that was something the kid could get up and do himself.

Alone.

That was definitely something he could do alone.

Ugo debated having Aladdin spend the first few nights of the boy in front of him being awake over at Alibaba's. A small figure entered the room before Ugo felt a pair of hands land on his own, pulling him away.

"You cut too much!"

Ugo looked back to see Aladdin's shocked and saddened expression. "Why would you cut so much?"

"It will grow back faster this way. Otherwise, Judal would have to run around with burnt hair." Ugo left the boy to lean against the bed as he wrapped an arm around Aladdin. "Are you hungry? I can make something to eat."

"Paimon made pancakes. There's some in the fridge for you." Aladdin crawled onto the bed and took Ugo's place, picking up the brush and going after Judal's hair. "I don't like this."

"I can take Judal back," Ugo teased, earning a look that made him wish he had kept his mouth shut. The boy before him shuddered, his eyes shutting as his lips trembled. Aladdin's whole body slid forward, wrapping around the sleeping boy.

"Please don't say that." Aladdin hugged Judal tight. "I don't ever want to say goodbye again."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean it." Ugo went over to the bedside, hovering there a moment before he moved forward, wrapping his arms tight around Aladdin and kissing the top of his head. "I'll let you watch over Judal while I warm up some breakfast. If you get hungry, just come and join me."

Aladdin nodded. "Okay."


	28. Chapter 28

The plaster ceiling was what captured his attention to begin with. His eyes opening slowly to look up at the pristine white color, he frowned. It was a bit disconcerting. This wasn't his cot in the Al Samen buildings. It was much more comfortable to say the least. He could feel arms around his waist, holding him closer than close.

It was warm. To say the very least it was warm. There was a soft glow to the room, which looked to be a candle perhaps, judging by the flickering of the light. He turned his head a bit to see the candle set on the nightstand. The deep color of the wooden object looked black from where he lay. Of course, everything looked dimmer in the light. He tried to move and felt his hands ache, his hair for once not giving him much resistance. His head felt lighter.

"You're awake."

Judal froze in place as he felt the gaze of the other person, looking over to shake his head. "I've gone to hell apparently."

Alibaba frowned at him. "We've both gone to hell apparently."

"Devil better let me slaughter some people," Judal muttered before looking down. His eyes froze on the blue haired boy in his arms. "What's Aladdin doing here?"

"He wouldn't go anywhere without knowing you were okay." Alibaba shook his head. "So I'm stuck watching you both sleep."

"It must have been so painful." Judal pulled the boy a bit closer up his person, resting Aladdin's head on his own shoulder. "You could stick around a bit longer and watch me fuck him when he wakes up." Judal's lips went to the boy's forehead. "Your friend has such a tight little hole down there. Have you ever- ah, well he was a virgin when he got touched by me, I doubt you've had the pleasure of having him."

"I hope you get fed your own dick by Ugo," Alibaba spat, glaring at him.

Judal nuzzled his face against Aladdin's, enjoying the scent of his hair and skin. "Chibi, get up before I toss your ass in a dumpster."

"I'll beat you up before that happens," Alibaba snarled as the boy in Judal's arms stirred.

"You have such a way with words," Judal looked over at the blond and grinned, "I would like to see you try. If you forget, I was the one who taught Hakuryuu and he was the one who taught you to fight. I could beat you with one hand."

Aladdin's eyes opened a bit more to see the raven haired teen before he was leaning into him a bit more. "Judal," the boy murmured. "Are you okay? You should sleep more."

"Chibi, I feel like I've done nothing but sleep."

"You did, but that's okay. You needed the rest. I'm happy to have you safe and sound here with me again." Aladdin's face nuzzled into his shoulder, "You got into a big fire, but Ugo pulled you out before you got really hurt." Those blue eyes looked up at him, fear glinting from the corners of his eyes. "I thought you were dead when I got up at what used to be your family's home and you weren't there."

Judal sighed, damn he wasn't dead.

He pushed at the boy, moving to sit up when he caught sight of the end of his hair. His hair only went to the middle of his back. Barely even that, actually, his hair went just shy of above there from the looks of it. He pulled a bit of it into his hands, ignoring the pain of his hair brushing against his burns. His eyes were glued to the nice ends instead of the split ends he was so used to. He glared over at Aladdin. "Who did this?"

"Ohhh, he's so mad. Someone cut his hair." Alibaba rolled his eyes. "Aladdin, Ugo is in the living room. I've got some homework to do. Don't spend too long in here." He pat the boy's head before giving the other boy a glare. "Don't fuck with Aladdin."

"I won't unless he cut this." Judal pulled the boy over and held him closer.

Aladdin cuddled a bit closer, only to feel the other's hands go to his neck.

"If he did though, I'm going to strangle him to death before you leave." Judal remarked as calmly as though he were bidding the other a good day. Those fingers wrapping tight around Aladdin's neck, they made Aladdin wince.

"Your hair was burned so Ugo cut the bad parts off." Aladdin looked over at him, reaching out for a moment before the other sighed, letting him scramble against him.

"Careful brat. I had a fucking building burn around me a while ago."

"Sorry," but the boy continued to hold on until Judal smacked him over the head.

Alibaba was gone after Aladdin's apology, apparently not wanting to stick around to watch. Judal was fine with that though. He pulled the boy close and dug his nails into the boy's back, watching him wince as he felt the rush of being alive run through him. That soft skin was so nice to dig into. Aladdin's responses were so masochistic. "So what am I doing here with you," Judal asked in a low murmur.

"Ugo and I get to look after you." Aladdin smiled up at him. "You were supposed to go with a friend of Ugo's, but the man was busy working at the hospital so you get to stay with us."

"So where he hell am I? This isn't your room."

"It's the spare room. Ugo wouldn't let me keep you in my room. He said you should have your own."

Judal leaned closer to Aladdin and removed the tie from Aladdin's hair, letting it spread out over his back. "Well that sucks for him. I'm going to force you to grow your hair out for every inch I've lost and then some. Ugo got rid of too much of mine. I'm not moving an inch until it's back." Judal cuddled the boy, coughing a bit as he did so. Moving was painful, but he could.

"We need to study and learn for the next semester of classes though," Aladdin followed him down, snuggling a bit closer as the other held him.

"I know enough."

"I don't," Aladdin looked up at him. "We have to get food and go to the bathroom sometime. We can't spend forever in here."

We'll order delivery to the bedroom. Maybe I'll threaten to kill you just to get Ugo to bring the food in." Judal kissed the boy's shoulder. "You're so warm Aladdin. How are you so warm?"

Aladdin squirmed, "You feel like ice."

Judal grinned, "I'll just have to shove inside and warm up-" he began to cough again, more seriously this time around. Doubling over, he beat at his chest a bit to get it out of his system.

"No, no," Aladdin pulled away, grabbing a glass of water from nearby. "You're supposed to drink this. Ugo said your throat was going to be weird."

"I'm not drinking anything, it's just a damn cough." Judal stole the glass away before setting it down, wrapping his arms back around Aladdin. "Now then, come here so I can fuck you."

Aladdin went into his arms, shivering at the feel of Judal's cold skin against his own. Those burned hands running over him. He looked into those burned eyes and shook his head. "You'll stay here with me, won't you? Those people you lived with got arrested and I know Zagan isn't going to mind you staying here. He's already adopted you."

"Everything happens when I'm asleep," Judal complained, running his hands through Aladdin's hair. "Keep me interested, brat, and I might stick around."

Aladdin curled up close, kissing his jaw before the other turned and stole his lips away. The older boy's lips teasing and coaxing him into a deeper kiss. He pressed his hands weakly to the other's chest, keeping his balance as he tilted his head. When he pulled back, he looked down at the boy's panting face and beamed. "I think I can find some way to keep you busy."

"You kiss like Kouha again," Judal complained, yanking him to the sheets. "Let's try that again."


	29. Epilogue

**Six Months Later:**

It was cold outside, cold enough that Judal found himself pulling his jacket a bit closer as he headed down the street with Kouha. His eyes flickered over the buildings. The various people scurried passed the duo as they headed towards their destination. The street lights changed from red to green, from green to red. Gossip, gossip was in the air and all around them. People gabbed on their phones; they spoke to people they walked with or people ahead or behind them.

It wasn't but a few moments later that Judal and Kouha caught sight of the blue haired boy sitting on his doorstep, holding his flute bag in hand and waiting. His usual clothes were replaced today with a nice suit, the boy messing with his tie more before Ugo made him stop, fixing it again from its far too loosened state.

Ugo looked up and Judal rolled his eyes as Kouha called out to them. "UGS! ALADDIN! WE HOPE WE ARENT TOO LATE!"

Aladdin spun around and was down the steps in a heartbeat, his arms wrapping around Judal without hesitation. Judal slipped an arm around his waist, kissing him a brief hello before the boy pulled away. "Ah, I wasn't supposed to do that until after my performance," he grinned sheepishly before Judal snorted.

"Well you would have sucked ass so that kiss was to make you at least halfway decent. Zagan actually brought some decent food home so I'm missing out on that just to come to this thing."

Ugo descended the steps, motioning towards a waiting taxi. "We should be hurrying along. The concert is supposed to be at seven but Aladdin has to get there early."

"Right." Aladdin began to head towards the vehicle when Judal pulled him back by his pants belt loops.

"Oi, Chibi. I got another idea for later if you are available."

"You did?" Aladdin looked over at him, face flushing immediately as he glanced over at a snickering Kouha. "I don't have to get… that sort of thing on my flute again, do I? It took a long time to clean that all off."

"I found an outfit you might look good in." Judal motioned to Kouha before leading the blushing boy towards the car, whispering about a light blue vest and a foreign type of pants called harem pants that were quote unquote so large he could probably slip himself beneath their waistband and have just enough space to shove himself in and out of the boy without ripping them.

"Judal, enough," Ugo glared over at him as Aladdin shuddered uncontrollably as Judal continued to explain the directions from which he would take the boy. The teenager looked over at him before smirking calmly.

"What's this I heard about you and white beard's secretary," Judal asked the adult, watching Ugo's face turn bright red.

"Paimon and I are just friends."

"Friends with benefits, maybe." Judal yawned a bit, pulling away only the slightest before Aladdin was wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. "Ah, careful Aladdin. Last thing we want is you hitting my lung and leaving me fucking coughing through your concerts again."

"You cough during school all the time," Kouha commented before Judal waved him off.

"Who cares, I doubt you need telling that the Earth is round and there's a way to calculate everything. Besides, I have to keep myself happy and entertained somehow."

Ugo sighed loudly, leaning against the door on his side of the car. "Sinbad and the others are coming to this, you know."

Judal hissed, looking down at Aladdin. "I thought we had a deal, brat!"

"Alibaba found out from Morgiana who found out from Zagan." The boy flailed a bit, "Don't blame me because they all wanted to come."

"Stop being friends with them," Judal replied. "Just ditch them and spend all your time with Kouha and myself."

Aladdin laughed at him a bit, having known it would come to this once more. Ever since he had awakened, Judal had gone back to how he had been before. Aladdin was at least getting better at dodging the other's blows, only ending up with a bloody nose on rare occasions. The older boy usually settled down and didn't try anything if he either ran for it when they reached the school gates or his friend's house or if he took a few minutes to kiss the other boy out of his senses before heading to the destination.

He still skipped a lot. He still never called him Aladdin to his face. Judal still picked on others and caused trouble. Sometimes he would come to the house sporting bruises from a fight he would get into with Kouha. The duo had dragged him to a wrestling match before, but he had spent most of the time hidden in Judal's arms, not liking all the fighting at all.

Ugo looked down at him and Aladdin smiled back a bit, feeling himself being slid onto Judal's lap. He shook his head before hugging the older boy. "Nope, they're staying my friends."

"I wonder what flute sounds like when the musician has a bloody nose," Judal mused aloud.

"Oh, can we see? I'm rather interested. I want to know if the blood sprays out everywhere." Kouha was practically bouncing in his seat as Ugo growled from his seat.

Aladdin hugged the boy close and shook his head. "I love you, Judal."

"Eh, Chibi. That's so cheesy. I think I might miss your concert to puke."

And that was as close as he was going to get to an I love you too, although the way Judal's arms wrapped around him, holding him a bit more protectively…

That said it better than anything else.

**FIN.**


End file.
